In The End
by KnotgrassKoala008
Summary: All stories have to end. Gavin knows this and his story had ended; though some endings are beginnings. This beginning starts with a knock on the door (final fic to How We Met and In The Middle).
1. Chapter 1

***  
By KnotgrassKola008. Disclaimer: I do not Nepeta, Chopper, Fluttershy, Gavin Free, Alex (ImmortalHD), Setosorcerer and Martin (Bodil40). Nepeta belongs to Andrew Hussie, Chopper belongs to Eiichiro Oda, Fluttershy belongs to Hasbro, Gavin works for RoosterTeeth, Alex and Martin and Seto do youtube. I do not do this for financial gain.

 **Chapter 1: Why are you here?**

Waking up was a pain these days.

Some days Gavin could barely open his eyes, but he wasn't asleep. His body was restless so he would close his eyes and pretend he was sleeping. It was easier than sleeping. On those days he could barely move to do anything. Sure, he was restless, but he barely had energy to do anything. Though he could feel anger itching under his skin. It was one of the few emotions left him in his body.

Some days when he could sleep only made everything worse. He could only dream of Prium. He could see those blue dead eyes and blood seeping through his clothes. It felt like he was in some nightmarish time loop. Feeling the pain, having those strained emotions and finally closing his eyes as he was pushed off the tower. Then he would be awake.

Heavily sweating and body violently trembling; somedays he would be sick. Gavin was thankful that Geoff never questioned it and just helped him.  
It had only been four months since the incident, but it only felt like a week to the blonde.

Even now as he lay on the couch in his lounge. He could go two days without sleep and then pass out. The blond having dark circles under his eyes and a lot more stubble on his chin and sides. His green scarf was secured around his neck and a white shirt underneath. The only thing that was new on him was a tan coloured trench coat he wore on himself. It had a few stitches on its and had been worn out.

Gavin rolled onto his stomach and faced against the wall. The couch had become one of the few places where he could get about five hours sleep. Even though he had been in this sleep schedule for three months, he still wasn't use to it. All he did was lie on the couch, sometimes eat, go to the bathroom and sometimes sleep.  
Of course he had gone out several times but clung onto Ryan or Geoff or anybody who came with him. It was stressful chore; his entire body would race.

"You ok, buddy?"

Turning his head to the side he spotted Geoff, the moustached man gave some sort of smile to him. He also had bags under his eyes but unlike Gavin he wasn't as bad. Some days he never slept but then also took naps. Stepping over to the blonde he bent down so he was facing the Brit. Fingers gently went through his hair, a sensation that was rather relaxing.

"Do you want anything? Ryan is still out shopping with Jack and Ray with Michael went to get some more crackers? Geoff asked and also moved himself so he sat on the arm of the couch. Gavin blinked slightly.

"I'm fine." He mumbled but a frown went over Geoff face.

"We can do something else you know. How about watching those films? Going on youtube? Playing some videoga-" His voice cut himself off. His entire body froze up as he realised his mistake.

Gavin stared back with no sound. His right hand trembled slightly and he felt irritation bubble up. So he made some sort of huffing noise and rolled over so he pressed against the couch. Geoff removed his fingers and walked away.

Gavin didn't want to think about it.

His hand in the first few weeks could barely grab anything. His fingers couldn't grasp around anything and hold onto it with ease. It had first been something that the brit couldn't forget about. Somedays he would grow so angry that he would smash his hand against things. Michael wouldn't yell but force him to stop, Ray tried to say comforting words, Ryan would pat his back, Jack would bandage his hand and Geoff would just hug him.

He was thankful that his other injuries had healed.

The bruise on his stomach had cleared up in weeks like the doctor had stated and any other injuries had been healed. His ankle took a while and his friend had to carry him to places and he even need crutches for a while. Though his hand was still a little troublesome. He could hold onto glasses of water and drag some items but his fingers still struggled to did find help from the hospital recommendations of a therapist and movement doctors.

Though somethings could not be easily healed.

The first few days were just himself muttering gibberish and staring at the wall, ceiling or view out the window (Ray began to tell him). Some days he felt utterly empty or absolutely out of his own body. He was thankful for Geoff, Michael, Ray, Jack and Ryan being there for him. They tried there best for him but the blonde was still struggling.

Pushing himself up, he got onto his feet and shuffled over to the other side of the room. Finally flopping onto the floor and staring out the window.

The view was enough to see Akura house.

He hadn't gotten much contact from his friends but Akura had been the quietest. The fighter lived right next door but he had not heard a peep from the girl. He hoped to spot her at least; maybe coming home or leaving. This routine was new since he started trying to move about but found himself stuck on the bed.

No Akura.

He heard the door creek up but didn't glance to whoever it was. Instead he continually stared until he felt a hand on his shoulder. Moving his head he spotted that same ginger beard which he knew was Jack at least. Ryan came behind with a large plastic bags in both hands.

"We bought some food...and dog toys." Jack stated and the brit watched as Ryan pulled out a rubber bone and threw it on the floor. He stared a bit before reaching for the chew toy and picking it up. Squeezing it, a loud squeak erupted from the toy and Gavin placed it next to him.

"Its curry tonight." Ryan mumbled and Gavin hummed in response. Hearing the two walk off he returned to staring outside. Hoping again to spot the blue-haired fighter.

"We are back!" That same voice burst through the house with a loud bang that rang through out.

"We bought a lot. I think I might of bought lipstick. I don't know why." Ray followed and Gavin watched his two friends finally see him. Ray warmly smiled and waved then pulled out a tube of lipstick. Michael stared and quickly dumped the extra bags onto Rays arms (who responded with annoyance). Though he ran to where the others were after Michael whispered some words to him. The ginger shuffled over before sitting next to the blonde as well.

"Do you want anything boi?"he asked and waited for any answers. Gavin shook his head while Michael sighed before leaning in closer.

"Do you want me to do anything for you?" Michael asked again but Gavin shook his head. The ginger made no noise but got up and ruffled Gavin's hair.

"Just call me if you have another nightmare bio."

He heard Michael leave the room and the scent of spices quickly enter. It felt much more calmer with his friends around, usually something would be on fire or there would be some sort of dumb argument. He would be in the middle of it or having started it.  
There was only calm and peace.

Gavin wasn't sure if that is a good or bad thing.

0000000000

He couldn't see.

His eyes hadn't adjusted to the darkness but right now he needed to breath. He was already sweating heavily but he could feel pain all over his body. Shaking, trembling and quickened breath. Feeling a burning sensation at the back of his throat. Gavin felt ill and ready to puke out the curry from his stomach (though he barely ate much in the first place).

'Five in and ten out. Five in and ten out.' A simple breathing technique that he had been taught to, it was one of the few things that he taught his friends as well. They even began to find ways on how to notice such panic attacks and help him.

Though he felt better after he did it.

Gavin squeezed on his scarf before rubbing his eyes and staring outside the window. It was pouring outside, the pitter patter of water droplets sounded calming. It was a quiet house and the quiet didn't get on his nerves.

 **Thump! Thump!**

The blond jumped but snapped his neck towards the door. At first the noise stopped but it continued going afterwards. It was almost drowned out by the rain outside but could be heard. Gavin knew his friends wouldn't hear; so he shuffled himself towards the door. It was harder in the dark and closing his eyes made him feel worse.  
Finally his fingers hit the cold lock.  
His body hit the floor with great pain.

Gavin snapped out of his thoughts, certain things always came back to hit him. Though he gotten out of the shock of it a long time ago. His fingers firstly went to the lock as it struggled to turn it. The thumping sound getting louder, making Gavin feel anger in his body rise.  
Then successful click made him smile and he finally grabbed the doorknob.

It took a couple of minutes to get it open but heard the clicking sound again. This time he was able to finally pull it open. His eyes tried to adjust to whoever was on the other side.

All that he saw was his face.

 **0000000**  
 **This is the final fic in the trilogy which I have done and love to pieces. I have done my research to make sure everything is sort of realistic and also this might be 80 chapters long. I have set up a small idea on how to at least put everything I want. Though it might not be 80 chapters, it might be over that. Depends on how I am going to do this really.**  
 **Also thank you for waiting three weeks. Right now I am in Italy and also writing this on my laptop instead of my ipad. So I am not use to it. Thank you for waiting and also thank you for all the views and support on the other two fics.**  
 **I am a koala and my Beta is aslbrosyo.**


	2. Chapter 2: Falcon and Lark

***  
By KnotgrassKola008. Disclaimer: I do not Nepeta, Chopper, Fluttershy, Gavin Free, Alex (ImmortalHD), Setosorcerer and Martin (Bodil40). Nepeta belongs to Andrew Hussie, Chopper belongs to Eiichiro Oda, Fluttershy belongs to Hasbro, Gavin works for RoosterTeeth, Alex and Martin and Seto do youtube. I do not do this for financial gain.

 **Chapter 2: Falcon and Lark.**

Gavin opened his mouth to say something but shut it again. His mind felt like it wasn't responding fast enough. Though, who could fucking respond to a sight like this.  
It was like someone copied and pasted himself but then changed it with photoshop.

Of course it was hard to see in the darkness but the lamppost outside made some small difference. Same height as he could make out and similar facial shape as well. It was almost freaky, he wanted to gasp out 'doppelganger' or 'clone'. The same spiky and messy hair as well, the same nose and even the same emerald eyes. His clothes were a main difference with a forest green bandana, black leather jacket, white t-shirt, black jeans, combat army boots and a backpack.

There was an oddly weird smirk on his face. It seemed to have no emotion behind it but...it was unsettling.

"Sup bro! I'm kind of soaking right now, so can I come in?" His voice lacked the British accent that Gavin had, though it chilled him.

The blond stepped aside and let the male in. He stepped inside and watched the water drip off him. A tiny puddle formed underneath him and it was rippling from the droplets. Gavin watched as his brother glanced around the room but seemed to lost interest as his eyes landed on Gavin.

"G-Geor...George." Croaked out Gavin and his hand went to his throat. A sore feeling had already taken up on his throat. It hurt quite a bit but didn't feel that bad.

"Well you at least remember my name. Bridgette almost said how you had forgotten about me well of course she has always been a liar." George chuckled and began to remove his leather jacket and shake the water off it. The puddle underneath grew larger.

"Stop..." he coughed loudly and tried to continue his sentence. His throat felt worse than before. George did stop to stare at his brother who was now in a coughing-fit, though he only dropped his jacket on the floor and moved back.

"I meant stop getting water everywhere." a sigh left Gavin (though he was relived for his throat not to be sore). George nodded and picked up his leather jacket.  
Then dumped it in Gavin's arms.

"Don't give it to me!" Gavin yelped and threw the jacket across the room which landed in a wet heap.

"Well that was rude of you." George huffed.

"What are you doing here anyway?" grumbled the blonde while his brother gave a smirk. This time he moved closer and dropped his back-pack on the floor.

"Well...I am kind of in a pickle so I was wondering if you could let me stay here. If that's no trouble to you?" His brother almost whispered and Gavin blinked at the question.

"Oh...well I am not...well I have no rooms left." Gavin answered truthfully.

"Don't worry! I don't need to sleep here I just need to be in the house and near you. That's just the certain thing really. Now do we have a deal?" George questioned again.

"Gav...what's all the noise?"

The brothers froze though Gavin glanced over to the door. Geoff stood in just his t-shirt and boxers looking both hung over and sleepy. Though his eyes were trained on the two. His mouth agape as he stared at the two. Finally he snapped out of his thoughts, shook his head and walked over.

Grasping Georges neck with his hands and raising up a little.

"Geoff stop!"

The moustached man wasn't listening. "What the fuck are you doing here! You're not wanted here!"

George hadn't even reacted and was only smirking. "Now now. I'm here to be with Gavin for a bit until my problems sort out. Anyway, Gavin can decide that. Not you."

Geoff gritted his teeth before storming over to the door and tried to unlock it. He seemed to growl with the lock as he tried to get the door open. George seemed unharmed and only really rubbed the side of his neck and smugly stared at Geoff.

"Geoff please! He hasn't done anything wrong, he is just here to stay for a bit and he's not hurting me." Gavin grabbed on the brunettes arm, squeezing tight Finally catching Geoff's attention. An expression of both paranoia and another unreadable emotion was painted on his face. It softened and he quickly stopped trying to open the door. This time he got closer and glanced back to his brother.

"I don't trust that bastard. He came from your...old family member." He carefully worded it but Gavin felt some shivers.

"He's fine Geoff. He has promised to stay here and sort out his problems and leave." Gavin explained, and placed his hand on Geoff's shoulder.

"You trust him?! Do you have a weapon?" Snapped Geoff and turned his head to George who had pulled his backpack off. His hand searching through it. He stopped for mere seconds before pulling out a handgun.

"What's going on? Geoff?"

The voice made everyone snap to the side to see a tired Jack standing there. Any look of tiredness on his face was gone and his eyes focused on Georges gun. Geoff turned back to George and snatch the gun out of his hands.

"Geoff what's going on?! Who's this?!" Jack began to question and rushed over to Gavin. Pulling him away from the two. Gavin pressed next to Jack and watched the scene that began to unfold.

"You get out of this house!" Geoff hissed and glared at the blond. The action didn't deter George and in fact he snickered loudly.

"Get out!" His voice rose and he took a few steps forward.

"Geoff! Jack! Gavin! Gav-..." Another voice pierced through the noise and everyone turned back to where Jack stood before. Michael, Ray and Ryan stood there like Jack. Michael wide-eyed and mouth open, Ray with just pre silence and Ryan who stared with no pure emotion.

"There's...two Gavin's..." Michael mouthed before actually stating the words.

"Two Gavin's." Ray repeated and switched to look at the two.

"Does anyone else realise that Geoff has a fucking gun in hands." Ryan sighed and pointed to the brunette. George smirked to smirk between the conversation and slipped away until he finally stood besides Gavin. Draping his arm over his shoulder.

"How can you say anything you dick!" Snapped Geoff, "you have a sharp as dicks knife!"

Ryan shrugged and held up the butchers knife, "yeah but that's not exactly new."

"Knife is rather psychotic." George chuckled. Gavin almost shit himself as Ryan snapped his head towards them. The knife was already pointed in there direction but the glare was downright terrifying. Though his brother seemed to be unaffected and in fact took a few steps forward.

"Go ahead. Stab me. Gavin might like some more trauma now." George chirped. Ryan froze and lowered the knife, he leaned to the side to see the blond. A look of apology written on his face; which made him move over and stand in front of Gavin. His back pressed against Gavin's hands.

"Can someone tell me what the fuck is going on!" The gingers shrieks were enough to catch everyone's attention in the room.

Geoff answered, "the lil dick is Gavin's fucking brother. He wants to stay with Gavin but I ain't letting him."

"Ryan don't let him near my boi! I'll take this shit out." Michaels voice snarled and Gavin spotted his bois arms up and fists ready. His entire body was ready to take out his brother. Michael was frowning as well, a frown that didn't suit him at all.

"Its not up to you. Gavin has the deciding factor into kicking me out or not. Anyways sandbag here is too much of a weakling to protect my brother." Snickered the blond who tried to hide his smile.

"SAY THAT AGAIN YOU DICK CHEESE BASTARD!" Roared his friend and Ray was at least able to hold onto the back of Michael shirt.

"I'll...I'll let you stay."

Everyone's heads snapped towards Gavin in surprise; even George oddly enough. Though the expression was replaced by a smug grin on his face.

"Gavin you can't be serious." whimpered Geoff in a small voice.

"Please. We can't leave him in the rain...Please?" Any pleads were heard and Geoff stared. Then slumped forward a little, the gun dropping out of his hands and onto the floor. Ray went forward and picked it up instead.

"Its too late for this shit." Moaned the moustached-man.

"You sleep on the couch!" Geoff snapped at George who now had an innocent smile on his face, "Gavin your sleeping upstairs with me."

"Geoff let me be with Gavin. I won't let this fucker get past me." Giving a sharp crack of his knuckles, Michael stepped forward.

"Will you be alright sleeping on the couch?" Gavin asked and George just nodded. Giving a wave before he went over to the couch and flopped onto it.

"Lets go to bed." Gavin yawned and shuffled over to the door. Jack accompanied him to the side, asking a list of questions that slowly went on. Ray had passed the gun back to Geoff as he listened to Gavin began to answer everything. Ryan and Michael were side to side at the back which made some sort of impassable wall while glaring behind them and Geoff was at the back. Giving one last snarl before turning the lights off.

George grinned in the darkness.

 **00000000000**

 **Well I am getting better at writing on the laptop even though its a really big pain at certain times. Its actually rather nice to write it all out though I am use to the ipad. I am also extremely happy with introducing his brother and how I am writing the achievement hunters. I am also writing Ray in because I haven't written anything with Jeremey and I am not use to writing him in because its much harder. I also planned having Ray in for while and I didn't want to change it.**

 **Thank you for all the views. My beta is aslbrosyo and I am a koala.**


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome To The Plan

*******  
 **By KnotgrassKola008. Disclaimer: I do not Nepeta, Chopper, Fluttershy, Gavin Free, Alex (ImmortalHD), Setosorcerer and Martin (Bodil40). Nepeta belongs to Andrew Hussie, Chopper belongs to Eiichiro Oda, Fluttershy belongs to Hasbro, Gavin works for RoosterTeeth, Alex and Martin and Seto do youtube. I do not do this for financial gain.**

 **Chapter 3: Welcome To The Plan**

Gavin found the past week was filled both two things; his brother being a huge asshole and his friends' reactions to his brother.

The blond himself felt somewhat alright with George being in the house (aside with the violent moments of irritation). He seemed to be grinning all the time, gave everyone nicknames, pointed out flaws in things but barely left the house. He never gave much of a hint to what he was exactly getting away from but he always laughed whenever anyone asked.

His friends were losing there minds somewhat with George.

Geoff seemed to absolutely detest George to the point where he would throw or rather threaten him. The brunette become almost snappish and ready to go off like a time-bomb. Geoff raised his voice a lot more than usual but apologised to anyone besides his twin brother who smugly grinned.

Ryan looked more shifty than usual. He would concentrate his stare on only George, began to bring more weapons into the house and whenever Gavin was alone with his brother the familiar voice of Ryan would come out of nowhere. Dragging Gavin out of there and pet his back.

Michael went into two emotional moods. The ginger would either be super pissed off, argumentative and keeping Gavin as far away as possible or stoic, calm and icily tell George off how much of a little shithead he was. It was both scary and made Gavin feel uncomfortable to be around his boi.

Jack was taking it in stride, being both calm and somewhat polite to George. Asking him if he was alright or calling him for food. The bearded male did make the few remarks here and there but was there to lift the mood than anything else.

Ray was acting quite suspicious normal. He was being his usual self and seemed to find no reaction to the fact Gavin had a twin brother. Though he started making terrible twin jokes and only succeeded into making the blond snort with laughter.

Gavin himself just felt...suffocated, confused but also...slightly happy. Seeing a family member who hadn't threatened to kill him yet was a joy. Was that a bad thing? That he was happy that his brother was here.

It was still all confusing. He hadn't been able to get much sleep but he was trying his best. The nightmares were still frequent and more painful. The same sounds, same voices and the same emotions.

The blond wanted it to all end.

 **0000000000000**

"Gavin? Gavin? Gavin!"

His eyes snapped open and the blond gasped for oxygen. His entire body shuddered with shock and his hands went to his chest. Trying to take a deep breath in and trying not to die. Needing to breath, he tried to gasp and gasp but everything around him was a fuzzy blur. Then he felt himself wrapped up and warmth tremble through his body. A soothing motion suddenly hit his back but he still tensed.

"Gav, breath. It's ok. Remember the exercise."

The blond did not hesitate to follow the instructions and tried to count. One to five in; then one to ten out. At first he counted to fast which quickened his breath. Then he got into a rhythm and feel his body relax. The warmth was nice and Gavin felt somewhat at home.

The gun went off, the wind was blowing, blood was everywhere. Blood, blood and blood. She was there, he was there. Prium was scared. Prium was afraid.

"No! Stop!" His voice rang out. Tensing up again and pressing his face against however had him.

"What's your name?"

The blond wanted to cry out that he wanted to say nothing. Instead he lifted his face, "Gavin...Gavin Free."

"How old are you?"

"twenty-nine."

"Can you tell me the date?"

"J-June the 8."

Finally he stopped trembling but the feeling of fear and panic was still swirling around. He pushed away to see Jack there in front of him. A warm smile on his face and his ginger beard brushed. Emerald eyes stared at him before everything became fuzzy thing, fingers tried to brush away the tears that were coming. Jack watched before beginning to ruffle his hair while the brit rubbed away his tears.

"Do you want anything? Some food? Remember we have to go to your therapist two days from now." Began to ginger. Gavin nodded and hiccupped a little, they wouldn't stop.

"Geoff's making or rather trying to make a burger. Michael is not helping." He make an odd snort which made Gavin nod. The tears were going at least, getting him able to wipe them away. Leaving only a red nose and puffy eyes.

"You feeling better?" Jack questioned to only have another nod in reply. The ginger just smiled and let go of Gavin. The brit didn't move.

"I miss them..." The blond mumbled out.

"I miss my friends. I want them back in my life so badly." Gavin whimpered. Jack listened with a soft frown.

"I was selfish...I was so selfish. I thought that keeping it a secret would help but in the end I pushed them away. Its a wonder how you guys haven't left my life. Gotten away from me..." He forced out some sort of chuckle and buried his face into his scarf.

"You...we weren't going to leave you. We were certainly upset but we are not leaving you. I think your friends were selfish for leaving you though...you certainly didn't make the right choice in hiding it from us." Went on Jack and Gavin's head snapped up.

"They had a right to leave." Whimpered the blond (rubbing his eye again).

"You were in hospital and they left you there...they were terrible." Jack almost whispered and the two fell silent. Gavin shifted his body from side to side and took a sniff from the air. It was cooked meat. Jack seemed to smell it as well and patted the brits head.

"Just don't keep any more secrets. Your both right and wrong as there are." Jack smiled.

 **000000000000**

"You doing okay, lamppost?"

Moving his head slightly he saw George leaning against the wall and grinning. Gavin checked to see if anyone else was about. No one. Usually Ryan or Geoff or Michael would be around. They were oddly enough not. His brother took some calculated steps until he was finally next to the couch. Gavin was more to staying upstairs lately rather than the lounge but he switched sometimes.

"Someone hasn't gotten sleep?" George smirked and earned a terrible scowl from his brother. Gavin rolled over and tried to get some more shut eye.

"I guess PTSD and grief all rolled up into one body must be painful. Though I wouldn't know I guess." The male chatted on and leaned onto the couch. His bandana bunched up around his neck. His fingers picked at a piece of fabric.

"What about this raggedy piece of fabric your wearing."

The blond quickly shot out his hand and held onto Georges fingers. His brother blinked and dropped the fabric. Gavin relaxed as well though the anger was fuelling him right now.

"Please don't touch the trench coat." Gavin whispered.

George blinked before grinning even wider, "I thought you were nicer than that. Pain changes a man. Lamppost is angry, Bottle is paranoid, Knife is scary, Sandbag is pissed, controller is calm and glasses is nice."

"Nicknames?"

"Whets the point of remembering your true names. Having nicknames is much better. Unlike myself who needs no nickname." George chuckled and finally stood up.

"Well as much I want to talk about myself I am very busy. I'll see you about lamppost or if you need anything then I can be of such help." The blonde almost yelled. Gavin could hear his footsteps going away. He snuggled down but the snapped his body up for several seconds. If he needed any help. If he needed any help.

"Wait! I want some help!"

The footsteps stopped and Gavin turned too see his brother. George had turned around and was staring at him. He fully faced him and smirked widely. Adjusting his bandana. His eyes were staring at him. He had no true emotion on his face. His eyes scared Gavin but he shook his head and held his other hand.

"I...I want to see my friends. I want to see them again. Please help me get back to my friends." The sentences spluttered out before he realised what he had done. Gavin gulped and curled up a little. A pool of dread suddenly began to fill in his head and make the blond whimper. George was still watching; his body having not moved for several minutes.

"You want me to help you get in contact with your friends? You want me to take you too your friends and help you out. You could have asked Sandbag? Bottle? Even Glasses? Why me?" He questioned and Gavin gulped.

"E-Everyone has been really helpful and sweet to me. Though nobody has really...really pushed me. You've been pushing me. Everyone is playing it safe. Your not. Also I think they wouldn't allow me to leave." Gavin answered.

"Interesting...well I accept really. Though when you finish you have to help me with something. Just a little thing and you have to really help me. You got to put your mind and determination to this after all." Explained his brother.

"I'll do it." He blurted it out and covered his mouth with his hands. The couch felt colder and colder.

"That means you can't retract you know. Though thanks for being so helpful lamppost. We go tomorrow, you tell Bottle and pack your stuff. See ya!"

 **0000000000000**

 **So...its been a long time since I've lasted updated. Sorry about that but stuff has come up and I haven't been able to get to beta. So I've been making the chapters a lot longer because of the information that I need to put in there as well. Though thanks for the views on the chapters that I have put up. I will be now regular updating on Saturday again like usual. This is a koaoa and my beta is Paox.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Strawhats

*******  
 **By KnotgrassKola008. Disclaimer: I do not Nepeta, Chopper, Fluttershy, Gavin Free, Alex (ImmortalHD), Setosorcerer and Martin (Bodil40). Nepeta belongs to Andrew Hussie, Chopper belongs to Eiichiro Oda, Fluttershy belongs to Hasbro, Gavin works for RoosterTeeth, Alex and Martin and Seto do youtube. I do not do this for financial gain.**

 **Chapter 4: The Strawhats.**

"YOU WHAT?!"

The blond jumped a little as he stared at Geoff. The moustached male was staring with wide eyes and tiny irises. His arms wide open and his back was a lot straighter. Michael, Jack and Ryan stared with concern: with even Ray having stopped playing on his DS with his eyebrows raised. Gavin just adjusted the straps on his backpack unconsciously and gulped.

Geoff breathed, "You...I can understand wanting to see your friends...but you're really gonna bring him along!"

His hand pointing towards the window with George at the wheel of Dublish. He gave a smirk and waved happily, only to earn a furious growl from Geoff. The brunette swivelled his head around to Gavin again.

"Just...Just why do you think this is a good idea?" A frustrated sigh left Geoff's voice as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Gavin opened his mouth and then shut it again.

"I...I wanted to see my friends again...badly. He offered a deal with me. I get to see my friends again..." It almost came out as a whisper but they somehow caught onto his words. The blond fiddled with his scarf while waiting for whatever his friends might retaliate back.

"I'm not at all on board with this plan." Piped Ryan with a stern glare. Geoff nodded as well with his arms folded while staring at him. The blond had a thought this would not turn out well. He expect this in the least so it didn't feel so unexpected.

"I think he should go. Though I'm not pleased with George being there." Ray huffed but gave some sort of a warm smile at Gavin.

"Ray!"

"What? He needs to see his friends of course. Though I agree that George is...very suspicious." He ended the words slightly slower than normal and glanced back to Georges brother.

"What about his therapy sessions! Everything else! Gavin are you even mentally or emotional ready for what the dicks might happen!" His voice raised made Gavin freeze. Letting his head fall he began to think. Would his friends even want to see him? Did they resent him for what he had done...probably...maybe. He didn't know! He made this deal without learning how his friends would react to coming out of nowhere!

"A-Alright...Yeah I think I should have thought ahead. Your right there but I really don't want to turn back now." It was the best answer he could give and before Geoff could say anything, Michael began.

"Do you not trust us enough Gavin! We could have taken you to see your friends for so many months but you chose him instead of us!" Snapping quickly that for several seconds, Gavin could not process it. Instead he flinched and backed away several steps. Whatever anger Michael had left and instead he stared at Gavin. Arms lowered and a look of pain on his face. The blond tried to say something but nothing would come out.

Jack instead stepped forward and quickly grasped Gavin's shoulders, "Do you want one of us to come with you?"

He shook his head.

"Do you want anything? Are you sure you'll be alright on your own?" Jack questioned with Gavin nodding.

"I can see you pictures and texts if you want to feel better." He hoped and Jack just petted the top of his head.

"I think Gavin can handle this. Anyways Geoff if anything happens then you can go and get Gavin back." Reassured the ginger. Everyone else had fallen silent and staring at Gavin. Jack let him go and the brit nodded.

"I'll text you." The blond stated with a wave before leaving the house and seeing him get into Dublish. George was grinning even more than before and quickly tried to turn on the engine.

"Geoff are you crying?" A snort from Ray quickly came out. All turned to the brunette, tears brimming in his eyes until he wiped them away.

"If anything happens to him then I'll kill everyone on this earth and then kill myself." Geoff muttered.

"Christ Geoff and he has only been gone thirty seconds."

 **000000000000**

After twenty minutes Gavin realised several things that had come to his attention. Firstly was that he had no idea where he George was driving too or which friend they were visiting first. Secondly was the fact that he was actually more exhausted than he thought. Thirdly was the fact that George seemed to be quite the chatter box.

Well he talked about himself more or less as they continued down the road. His words would go on and on and he would randomly add something weird here or there. He was also quite a steady driver and in fact not all crazy like Gavin had expected. He followed all the driving rules and seemed very much in tune while driving. Fingers gripped against the steering wheel and eyes trained on the road.  
Gavin decided to interrupt before his brother could go on with his conversation.

"Where are we going?"

George stopped talking for that brief moment in time then began again, "Were going to antlers' apartment."

"Chopper? How did you find him?" Gavin questioned and remembered the youngest of the group. A prodigy doctor who had helped the others in there injuries and pain. Only fifteen and yet Gavin had been idiotic enough to almost destroy his body and not tell Chopper. Though the brunette didn't notice his ankle...how much did Chopper suspect before they got back to London.

"Well Choppers friends are a well known gang which do the strangest stuff. The bitch really did not want them interfering with the plans so tried to stay out of the way. Oddly enough I guess the government is too afraid to arrest them for there crimes...or there smart enough to cover there tracks so no evidence can come up." The last words were quiet but Gavin picked them up.

Chopper's best friends were a gang...an unlawful gang. Well they had broke the law when helping Seto. Chopper must have been use to breaking the law with his friends. Though he had separated for a bit to work in a hospital as a doctor. Though the fact that Bridgette tried to avoid them sounded odd (afraid of the group?)

"What did you do while with...Bridgette?" Gavin questioned but George fell silent. His eyes were still trained on the road though the blond sensed some...hostility suddenly. Then his grin came back.

"What ever she asked me to do. Create a plan, negotiate with others, fight some people, stay out of the way, do my own thing, look after dad...you know. The usual stuff." George grinned and went back to continuing to drive.

The conversation seemed to have stopped. As much as Gavin wanted to get some answers, maybe he should leave them for later. When George was much more open up for him and had a lot more trust.

So he continued to watch as cars went past and see the scenery outside. The faint smell of metal and old van whiffed up which only worsened his feelings. Even feeling the soft feeling of the chair and the metal door besides him was enough for good memories to become bad with context. Gavin wanted to sleep but decided the nightmares could wait. Even now he still struggled to keep himself from losing it. His right hand trembling and the sudden feeling of high temperature hit him.

Though it only took an hour until Dublish came to a halt.

At first the emerald eyed brit gasped for air and shrank into the back of he seat. His head snapping left and right. Until he saw George staring at him like he was crazy or something. The blond just breathed in and out until he could force the words out.

"Where...Is this the place?" He questioned and George nodded before getting out. Gavin pushed himself out and waited until he stopped shaking. Finally closing the van door slowly afterwards and petting the side of Dublish side. He began to examine the apartment on the outside.

Grey as concrete with large circular windows at the front. On the top there were balconies and some flowers which seemed to be adorned with but the feeling of terror still shook him. Litter was on the pavement and the blond was certain he saw a large rat sped by. There seemed to be no people about; yet Gavin felt uneasy and paranoid. Well this was the first time he has left his house. George seemed to be still grinning like usual and had already skipped his way into the building. Gavin following afterwards. The smell of sea salt and fish hit his nose with the rumble of traffic behind him.

Making his way with the concrete walls and floor, the cold breeze and a desk. A prim and proper worker was behind but barely gave a glance. George passed by and went through the double doors nearby. Gavin continued to follow but at a slower pace, going through and seeing some grimy stairs.

"There on the fourth floor and apartment nine." His brother's voice echoed out. He was almost skipping ahead and seemed so full of energy. Though Gavin was finally made it on the same floor and glanced at George. Already skipping towards the door with the metal number nailed to the front. The door itself had seemed to have gone through wear and tear. Cracks, hanging onto its hinges and a messily painted pirates sign on the front.

"Hey! OI! OI! You assholes! You in there! I don't care if you're taking a shit in there! OPEN THE DOOR!" His brothers voice almost bellowed these words while the door creaked loudly (possibly snapping underneath this force of his punches). Before Gavin could even shush his twin the door slowly creaked open.

Two large brown eyes stared up at them.

The blond covered his mouth and felt himself shake. A sudden pain shot through his ankle (though he knew it was from his mind). Chopper stood in front of them. Chopper the doctor. Gavin wanted to say something, instead the brunettes eyes were trained upon the two.

For several seconds an almost harsh silent hit them. Choppers irises had become tiny, mouth wide open and arms hanging limp. Then the door slammed itself shut. Painful gasping came for a couple of minutes which lead to another few minutes of silence. Then Chopper opened the door again.

Gavin breathed out finally when sing him. Scared that Chopper had discarded him aside. The brunette was pale and a little shaky.

"Come on in..." his voice was quiet and sounding as he directed the two in. George hopped in and Gavin followed afterwards. He noticed that the doctors bangs were half covering his eyes and his pink hat had a round blue one on. He seemed to wear a giant hoodie that went to his ankles and the sleeves rolled up.

The smaller room they were in had stairs leading up and pictures on the wall. Some had been taped on with the frames, some had cracks on the glass and others were covered in strange stickers. Though his head snapped up as he heard a strange cough. Some double doors had been open up.

A large room with a kitchen on the far left in which Sanji stood, apron on and knife in hand. Pots were bubbling and sliced up tomatoes were on the counter. On the far right corner of the room was a TV with a vcr, a huge mangled cough and Choppers friends. Nami had been texting on her phone but froze at seeing them, Robin who sat next to her was also staring (though not at Gavin oddly enough) and Usopp with mouth wide open and eyes bulging out. Zoro, Franky and Brook were on a wooden table at the far left; playing a card game. The green-haired swordsman had a katana in his hands, Franky looked stern and Brook had  
placed his cards on the table.

"Oi."

Emerald eyes turned to the wall on the left. A large crumbling hole was there with plaster, wire and dust all over the floor...and Luffy. The strawhat was staring with no emotion and a dead expression of murder in his eyes. Fists clenched and entire body tense. Gavin froze up and backed away.

"M-My friends are here...I'm just gonna take them upstairs. See you in a bit." Chopper stated with a wide smile on his as he shut one of the double door.

"You can close the other one...they can still see me antlers." George muttered which caused a yelp from the brunette. Closing the other door and racing up the stairs. Gavin could already hear the sound of loud chatter coming from the doors. So he hastily retreated up the stairs and followed the doctor.

They made there way onto a long hallway which had some odd items (a large pink fluffy coat, treasure chest, maps taped to the wall...) though none of it really caught the blonds interests. Chopper made his way to a blue painted door which his name painted on the front. Quickly entering and following inside.

Choppers room was easily what Gavin had expected. Being rather cramped but neat and fitted well. The bed on the left which had pink covers and pillows with no real sign of use. A white desk next to them with manners of herbs, pills, needles, medical equipment and books everywhere (being the only thing that looked chaotic). A wardrobe propped up on the wall facing them that had a door missing and been painted over with pinks and greens. A large wooden bookshelf on the right side of the room which consisted of medical book and fairy tales and even political and law books. Boxes were piled underneath and a huge toy deer had been taking up space at the end of Choppers bed. Gavin could smell candy and herbs in the air which felt very relaxing.

He turned back to Chopper who was pulling out the stool underneath his desk and plopped onto it. George had decided to lie on the bed and roll around.

"Nice to see you again." Gavin smiled softly and waved.

"I'm sorry."

Gavin stopped. He tilted his head at Chopper, the male having faced the ground. Any expression be barely made out so he steadily moved himself until he sat crossed legged on the floor.

"You have nothing to be sorry for-"

"Shut up." The doctor interrupted which startled Gavin. A brief expression of anger crossed his face but waited for him to continue.

"A-As a doctor I'm meant to look after my patients welfare and care. Your my friend and I worry about you. Though I didn't even notice your pain during the holiday did I? I didn't really. You had been shot in the ankle yet I didn't even notice such a serious injury. You limped at times yet I forgot about it..." His voice never raised or lowered.

"Am I...Am I really worthy of being a professional doctor?" Chopper whimpered, pressing his hand against his face. A painful sniffle leaving his throat. Gavin reached down and tried to hold onto the brunettes face.

"I wouldn't doubt your professional abilities as a doctor." Georges voice rang out and brought the two back to earth. They turned to him as he stared at Chopper with a relaxed expression.

"Though your a pretty pathetic friend. When he was in hospital and in a coma you didn't go off to help. Instead you stayed by the side-lines and lets others do there work to help him. You shouldn't doubt your medical abilities but instead think about how you weren't there for Lamppost. How could call you a real friend after all that?" He finished off. Gavin quickly jumped to his feet and formed a fist.

"Well you weren't there! I was the one that did all this-"

"Gavin...he's right," Chopper muttered which only lead to another silence. The blond watched as the Canadian rubbed any tears from his eyes and tried to rub his face, "I wasn't there...I really am terrible at this."

"Chopper...Chopper no." Gavin bent down to the boys level and smiled or tried to. His fingers struggled to move but he was still able to pet the side of Choppers new hat on the side. The brunette continued to watch and tried to shakily smile back at least.

"Gav...Who is that?" Asked the brunette, "why does he look exactly like you?"

"Lamppost's bro. George free." The blond smirked and tugged on his green bandana.

"Your the evil clone of this family then?" Chopper continued, earning another smile from Gavin.

"Like I would be an evil clone to Lamppost. I at least was born with common sense and intelligence." Huffed George.

"I'm pretty sure you have neither of those two things." Chopper snorted while Gavin watched. It was odd but somewhat amusing to see the interaction between them, it was nice.

"How have you been holding up?" Gavin questioned which stopped the conversation.

"Ok. Luffy's been eating meat like usual and jumped out of another burning building like usual. Zoro is having some balance trouble after losing his eye. Nami has got a girlfriend after twelve years. Usopp is trying to fix the microwave with Franky. Franky got some new prosthetic legs. Sanji just beat up his biological father. Robin has been reading and Brook needs some vitamin pills." Chopper listed off.

"Yeah...but how are you emotionally and stuff?"

"Oh...Well I got this room...its nice. I needed to be on my own and have space. I'm still looking for work but nobody wants to hire me anymore. Apparently my connections makes it harder to get a job," the Canadian chuckled weakly, "how are you?"

"Welllllllllllll...you know its all peachy...I guess. I don't get much sleep and I have to get my hand checked out and my head. Though living with my friends had been ok." he chirped softly. Though Chopper seemed worried he smiled warmly afterwards. For once he actually felt...good. He felt a sense of peace inside of his body.

"I'm happy your feeling happy." Chopper smiled.

"Alright, Alright. Lets go Lamppost." Hissed George and grabbed the blonds arm. Quickly dragging the blond towards the door.

"But I want to hang out with Chopper more." Moving himself out of his brothers grasp and back towards Chopper.

"We've found your first friend. Next is Butterfly." Huffed George.

"Faith? Your going to see Faith?" Bubbled Chopper with some energy his movement. His eyes sparkled and stared up at the blond. Gavin watched.

"Y-yeah were going to see Faith." His head felt foggy but he forced out and stuttered his words. Chopper looked excited and so happy. Gavin wanted him to be happy.

"Do you want to come?" He hopped but all happiness ceased to be. Chopper froze and stared to the ground again. For a moment the blond mentally screamed at himself and wanted to hug the brunette. His mind felt still foggy, he wanted to reach out.

"S-Sorry...I want to think. I really want to think about a few things...I promise to see you again. I-I just...I just need a minute." Chopper weakly smiled. Gavin stared before breathing in softly and getting up.

"Yeah. Sorry for that. I'll guess we will go. Its nice to see you." Gavin warmly spoke and turned to open the door.

A face met him.

For a moment he couldn't think but seeing that flattish nose and blue stoic eyes caught him. Robin was in front of him. She looked quite expressionless (just like Seto). A stiff posture with hands in front of her. Gavin glanced slightly at George but he was stiff as well. Coldly staring at her until he moved towards the stairs.

"Chopper. May I speak with Gavin a moment?" She questioned, earning a nod from the brunette. He brushed past and followed George down the stairs until he was out of sight.

"You know the falcon then. I should I have thought something at the party." Robin muttered.

"I don't understand-"

"Gavin your brother is certainly beyond dangerous. Though you are lucky enough that he has some mercy in him." She shifted from one foot to the other. Gavin watched uncomfortable and waited for any sort of answer he could think of.

"We are all criminals here. Luffy has committed various crimes, Zoro has killed people, Nami is a national thief, Usopp is a well known sniper, Chopper worked in illegal doctoring business, Sanji did what he had to, Franky illegally made boats and I have joined organisation to organisation. Though even I can't stand what your family has done." Robin listed with a shifty look.

"I never wanted them to do that." Snorted the blond.

"Listen. If you follow the falcon then you find the Eagle. Look out for the Ostrich." She whispered. Before Gavin could even make a remark she had gracefully exited down the stairs. Eagle? Ostrich? She must be crazy or had some secret information she said in codes. He followed after until he made it down and onto the floor. Gavin didn't feel so foggy anymore.

George was already out of the door and signalling for Gavin to come out.

"I'll see you later then." Gavin waved.

" _Miss you_." Chopper waved.

The blonde stepped out and heard the door shut behind him.

Hearing one weak sob.

He had lost Chopper.

 **000000000000**

 **So this is the first time I will be going through my chapter without my beta. Normally my beta is here to help but she is right now on holiday and I decided to go through it by myself. I would like some advice or anything just I could improve please. So Chopper is down and I have tried my best to write about the strawhats. They will show up a lot in this unlike How We Met and In The Middle so be prepared for a lot more characters.**

 **I am a coconut.**


	5. Chapter 5: Butterfly

*******  
 **By KnotgrassKola008. Disclaimer: I do not Nepeta, Chopper, Fluttershy, Gavin Free, Alex (ImmortalHD), Setosorcerer and Martin (Bodil40). Nepeta belongs to Andrew Hussie, Chopper belongs to Eiichiro Oda, Fluttershy belongs to Hasbro, Gavin works for RoosterTeeth, Alex and Martin and Seto do youtube. I do not do this for financial gain.**

 **Chapter 5: Butterfly.**

"Alright so your next friend...claws. She lives a day away so we will live in the van and I'll get some food. I mean I am the only person I can depended on around here," snickered his brother, who had already started Dublish. Gavin just watched as they passed the apartments and continued to watch as it disappeared out of view.

They began to pass more and more buildings the rumble of the engine was the only thing in his head. It was swirling...swirling...such a whirlpool. Blood; so much blood. The red liquid was everywhere. Rolled back eyes and an angled neck. The noise was wrong...so wrong...so wrong.

"Snap out of it!"

A sharp pain and gasp launched him out of his mind. Grasping his chest he felt his entire body shake. Trembling before he blinked out of whatever had happened. Finally his vision came to him and he lifted his head up. Turning to his brother he saw that his hand was positioned on his arm. It was squeezing his arm. It only took a few flickers of his mind to realise what happened.

Slapping his hand away (it barely had any force behind it). George gave an ugly expression but went back to smirking. Bringing his arm back to him. Turning back to the road and continuing to drive forward. The blond watched and wiping the sweat from his forehead. His chest tightened a little but he was feeling not so foggy anymore. As pulling out his phone, he began to type Geoff.

"What did Red Robin say?"

He was not looking up. His phone caught some of his attention but the name had caught him already. Another nickname? Though this one was different.

"She...have you known her before?" Gavin asked as he continued to type and type. The clicking was shoving into his head.

"Well I saw her here and there. She did join organisations all the time so we saw her around a lot. Then she joined our place for only a couple of weeks and betrayed us. The bitch was pissed off but she was so smart and calculating. I knew the minute that she walked in that she would betray us and I was willing to watch." He let out a harsh bark that sounded weird before continuing to get on the road.

"Why? I thought the company was important?" puzzled Gavin as he thought back to all the conversations.

"Oh yeah. The organisation is important but...the bitch and I had different view on the whole thing. Anyways, Red Robin was not gonna steal from us and I was certain that she wasn't going to destroy us. She was smart. She didn't even touch dad so I was pleased with her pissing off the Bitch anyways. Besides there was a huge factor she hadn't accounted for." The smirk on his lips grew as he leaned forward. An insane look in his eyes. Gavin backed away towards the door of the van and Dublish cried out.

"W-What was that?"

"Me, bitch." His smirk returned to normal and whatever insane glint in his eyes had disappeared.

"Oh...just get to a fast food place please..." Gavin mumbled.

They went back to silence. Gavin began to stare out of the window and George continued to drive until he finally made his way to whatever fast food place had caught his fancy. Even then Gavin just nibbled on the burger he was given and left the rest to George (who was happy enough to eat it).

The blond just continued to stare out the window and watch the cars go by. Even with all the layers he was shivering and his entire body ached. Odd since he had barely done anything that would drain him. So he just tried to relax.

Close his eyes.

Then hope for the best.

 **000000000000**

 _He opened his eyes._

 _All he could see was the colour red blocking his vision. Blinking slightly he pushed himself up. The blond could barely see with the large amount of red covering everything. He was even covered on his hands and t-shirt. Then the smell pierced his nose...at first he looked puzzled until he took another sniff._

 _Blood._

 _"N...No...Get off!" His voice echoed as he sprung up to his feet and tried to wipe it off. Instead it stuck to his skin. His nails began to scrape into his skin but even then it wouldn't come off. Gavin continued as a quicker pace; the skin becoming raw underneath and pain becoming worse and worse._

 _"Get off! Get off! GET OFF!" the frustration began to bubble and boil underneath his skin. It hurt...It hurt so much. He didn't want this. He didn't want this on his skin._

 _Nothing was working._

 _Nothing was getting it off._

 _"Do you think that he really wanted there?"_

 _His fingers stopped scraping against his skin and for the moment, he froze in horror. His head slowly turned. Noting wanting to see his face again. It felt sickening and even now the blond felt ready to lean over and be sick. Still he continued to turn his head until he finally met his eyes with him._

 _"Hello Hector."_

 _The shorter male stood there with a soft smile on his lips. Glasses perched on his nose and still in a suit with a green tie. Gavin just stared before turning away and staring at his hands. Already he was trembling. Hearing the footsteps echo and come closer to him hurt even worse._

 _"Do you really think that he would want to take you back. After all you did," Hector almost whispered into Gavin's ear._

 _"After all your the one who caused all this. In the end its rather pathetic for you to even think that you could get them back. Even now...nobody wants you."_

 _For a moment he absorbed all the information and breathed, "shut up. I already know."_

 _"True. Still I can sense the determination that aches you. Why should you have to deal with this? The fact that you even want this to happen is really going against you. You want to see them again or you don't. Its laughable. Already Chopper has abandoned and you even made him doubt himself." He gave a cackle of a laugh before sliding around and facing Gavin._

 _"Still theirs nothing I can do to change your mind really," Hector grinned, "I just hope Faith is kind enough to forgive you."_

 _Gavin steadied himself. Fists clenched and shaking. Hector just stared and continued to smile like he was waiting for something to happen. The brit watched with tired eyes and began to scratch his arms again. This time it felt like a burning sensation that was hurting him._

 _"Stay alive Gavin free."_

 _The burning sensation grew worse and worse until it felt like someone was boiling his blood. The blond gritted his teeth in anger and dug his nails into the skin. Even now he could feel blood leak through his cut and felt the sharp pain that continued each time his nails dug into the wound._

 _"Its going to get so much worse."_

 _His vision went a hazy white._

 _It hurt._

 **00000000000**

"Thank god your awake."

Jolting up from his position, The blond grasped as his chest and wheezed. Then left out a choked sob and felt the salty tears formed at the corners. Trying to keep them back only hurt. He couldn't breath. The oxygen had all left him. Fog was over taking him.

 **BOOM!**

A gunshot.

 **Crack!**

A bone snapping as it was twisted and broken.

Gavin wheezed in and out painfully. Nothing was working, already black dots were showing up in his vision. Continually rocking backwards and forwards but nothing was useful. His entire body felt in pain and shaking. Everything was going to kill him. His head was erupting with extreme pain. Sharper and sharper. Sharper and shar-

"Look up idiot."

For the moment he lifted his head. His vison was still surrounded in black dots and the trembling was making it harder to see. Still all he could see was a finger. A little hard with his vision but it was a finger.

"Keep watching the finger."

At first it slowly moved from side to side, carefully and slowly. Emerald eyes continued to watch and move his head slightly as well. The block dots slowly vanished and he could feel himself get his energy back to breathing. Gavin watched and relaxed slowly. The painful head-ache was still hitting him, which lead him to move his hand and rub the side of his head.

"Can you breath?" broke in George voice and finally able to see his brother. Gavin examined to find himself still in the van and the sun was shining outside. Nepeta shipping wall was still there and the paint flaking off. Still it had somewhat grounded him.

"T-thanks...how do you know about that?" The blond cautioned and began to move towards the doors. George smirked again and followed him.

"Dad did it to me when I got...upset. It felt nice and relaxing." That smirk transformed into a soft smile but quickly snapped back into a smirk. Gavin watched and nodded (why didn't he do that the first time?). He spoke fondly of Brent.

"What time is it?"

His brother answered that easily, "its eight in the morning. We are at one of those zoos...well it doesn't seem that great to me. Butterfly seems to be therapeutically helping animals and taking care of them. Though we will have a bigger problem at hand."

Before Gavin could even question that last sentence he was pulled out of the van and onto the pavement. The sun was certainly shining down and already he was feeling rather sweaty. Still he could see a short queue for a fancy looking entrance. Employees handing out pamphlets at the front and the sign with a list of new animals. George seemed to huff before making his way towards the line with Gavin and waiting.

The blond found it to be a quiet atmosphere but his brother had descended into a huffy mood. Muttering under his breathe and glaring at several civilians (all who looked uncomfortable).

"Do you not like zoos?" Puzzled the emerald-eyed brit which made George give a grumpy huff.

"I find the to be cages...they are certainly not my thing. Animals while being helped aren't free. Same with prisoners and hospitals. Still I would love to let them out of their cages an watch chaos rain down on this town."

They made it in without a hassle and Gavin decided not to ask another question.

The zoo itself was lovely with the scent of freshly cut grass and now every thing felt so tidy. The noise from others was a nuisance with Gavin jumping at certain sounds and feeling irritation at others talking. George continued to move forward with no expression.

"The problem is at hand."

Gavin stopped (almost walking into George) and looked around. Nobody seemed to be nearby and it was oddly enough extremely quiet. The only zoo animal was some metal bands, showing a dusty area with barely any trees. Gavin could faintly spot some rhinos wandering about and moving their heavy bodies at a slow pace.  
George poked him in the side before pointing towards a bench.

A woman was sitting down and seemed to be reading a book. Umber tan, pixie cut hair, black rimmed glasses, purple eyes and a stern posture. Her hair was coloured with a dark blue with one strand of pink and one of purple. she simply wore a white button up shirt, dark blue skirt, white socks and black shoes.

Talia sparkle.

Gavin blinked, remembering Faiths friend (he always tried to remember friends names) but he only talked to her for a few moments at the party. Rather mysterious and full of knowledge but Faith talked about all her friends. How amazing and great they are. The blond remembered her liking to books and her graduating from Harvard but that was about it.

Her head snapped towards them and a cold glare came over her. The blond whimpered but George stood to attention. Talia shot out of her seat and walked over. Making her way before standing a few meters from them.

"What are you doing here?" Her voice was full of rage but she seemed to keep it quite calm and cold.

"I-I'm here to...to see Faith." Gavin answered while still hiding behind George. Her glare darkened already and she was ready to snap at him.

"Gavin's brother. George free, the one and only. I believe your mentor Celestia will know of me." George cheerfully greeted. Whatever anger had subsided with surprise at this new information.

"Who's Celestia?" questioned Gavin which made Talia even more shocked. George just sighed before turning around.

"She's...She a big deal but she doesn't live in Britain if you must know. She is the CEO of Sunrise national in Africa. Very famous. Mainly her organisation does things like helping world problems, making new technology, helping government but now tries to help the lower class system in Countries," George explained with ease, "Talia here is the student to Celestia and goes around with her friends and stuff."

"Umm...well yes. That is correct. How do you know her?" Talia asked and leaned forward to know. George blinked before quickly snatching her glasses of her face and holding them high above. Gavin watched as Talia snapped to sudden rage and slammed her head directly into Georges chest.

"Go! Go and find here you asshat!" His brother snapped as he slammed against the ground. Still getting up and holding her glasses up high. Talia was already squinting and seemed to have trouble seeing George in front of her. Gavin watched with sympathy towards Talia before making his way towards the rhino cage.

Still he moved forward and saw a concrete building with its doors nearby. Moving closer and closer he peeked inside to see bundles of hay and the metal door which kept the rhinos inside were wide open into the dusty field. Gavin gulped before slowly moving out of the cage and onto the dusty field. Faith wasn't here. It was rather odd to leave the door open and the cages open as well.

"She's not here?"

"Stop scaring me!" the brit shrieked before snapping to George who had some blood running down from his nose.

"Damn. Well we can check some others areas anyway. I left bookworms glasses on the floor and she can barely see them." He gave a snort of laughter Gavin grumbled before turning away.

Turning to see a large grey mass charging at them.

Gavin didn't have time to react but instead just stared with a gaping mouth. The mass was already to close and he could only stare in horror. All sound suddenly was lost on him as he just watched. He couldn't move. His body was frozen.

Then he was pull back. The sudden force sent him to the ground and feel himself roll over before landing on his side. Weakly he opened his eyes and pushed head up. The world was spinning a bit before he could finally make out what the hell happened.  
George was up with gun out and pointing to the rhino who had missed them and was lumbering around. Turning to them. Ready to charge.

"Stop! Please we have your child! Its alright and there's no need to be upset anymore."

A tiny rhino quickly appeared from his vision and tried to wobble their way towards their mother. The rhino quickly rushed over and began to sniff them. Gavin could only push himself up, rather weakly and stare at who had saved him.

Long pink hair, a braid in the side of her hair, sleeveless buttercup yellow jumper, brown button skirt and yellow trainers. She turned and stared at Gavin for several moments before her eyes filled with tears and pulled him into a hug.

"D-Don't...Don't ever do that again." She whimpered and warmly hugged him. Gavin waited before hugging in return. Letting the warmth and...and...he just hugged back. She was happy that he was here. He made her cry. She got up and quickly pulled Gavin up to his feet. A warm smile to her face but then shot a glance to George.

His brother was staring with focus, gun was pushed back into his pocket. He looked uncertain. Faith turned to Gavin a shocked expression.

"My brother. George free." he mumbled with a weak chuckle afterwards. Faith only nodded and waved to George who didn't respond back. The three moved themselves back to the building. Faith closing the gates behind her and following after them. Talia quickly rushed in and pushed George aside before getting to Faith. Hugging the pink-haired female while George grumbled something.

"Are you alright? Do you need anything? How are you feeling? I should have left Dashy with you! Damn it!" Talia whined and Faith just smiled.

"Its fine. Pumice is just feeling a little under the weather with a bad foot but he'll be healed up in no time at all. Gavin are you alright?" Faith asked and the blond nodded meekly. His eyes quickly then spotted several small scars on her arms (they seemed quite fresh). She had no scars before? what caused them?

"I am...well I am here to see you again. I saw Chopper and now I'm going to see everyone else." The explanation was enough and Faith was brightly smiling at those words.

"Chopper! How is he? I haven't heard from him in a while...I haven't heard from anyone else in awhile," Her mood quickly plummeted to sorrow, "Nepeta...Nepeta and I moved out of the apartment. I now stay with my friends."

It was worse; much worse than he thought. Nepeta and Faith had split up as friends. Had that happened to the others. No wonder Chopper looked so depressed. Losing his new friends so suddenly and with no contact.

"Oh...I didn't realise. Sorry to have caused you so much trouble." The blond apologised.

"No! Well...I mean I've been terrible. I haven't seen anyone else. I wasn't there when you were struggling. There is no excuse for my behaviour." Faith softly spoke, her hair covering half her face and the same butterfly hairclip. Talia watched with sympathy and held her friends hand in comfort.

"Well your certainly both wrong and we all know that," George interrupted making them turn to him, "me and Gavin will have to go see paintbrush next. Do wanna come with us or are you going to go off with your friends."

"George! Can't you at least give me some time with Faith!" The blond quickly snapped but George only grinned and shrugged.

"Well...Miss Bookworm hates you and I am pretty sure that her friends will have similar feelings to her. Also I pulled out a gun on a rhino and I think we have witnesses. So we better leave before we get arrested or they call the police."

Gavin could only open and close his mouth. No words escaped him and he turned back to his friend. Faith looked quite startled and Talia was expressionless.

"Well...I'm sorry Gavin. I am...I can't come with you yet. I have...I have somethings that need attending to. Sorry...Gav. I hope you get some sleep...your not looking so well and...I can text you until I can come...I'm sorry." Faith mumbled out shyly.

"Gavinnnnnnnn. Come on!" whined his brother who was frustratingly pointing to the door.

"I'll see you later. I promise to see you later." Gavin smiled before being pulled off by his brother.

"Talia...lets hold off the guards. Its the least I can do for them."

"Fa-"

"Please?"

The purple-eyed bookworm stared before sighing loudly and quickly pulling Faith out of the building.

She will see him soon.

 **00000000000**

 **This is the next chapter. Several more things which will come up and which I will continue to lead on during this plot. Writing Faith again made me really happy because I just relate to her so much and love her so much. I also changed up Talias design and I am not sure how I write her well. I do hope she's not out of character too much. There is a reason for her anger.**

 **Also I am sorry I missed Saturday deadline. I messed up the schedule with my beta so she could only beta it in the morning. So sorry that its being uploaded on a Sunday. I'll try to make sure it won't happen again.**

 **My beta is great and I am an animal.**


	6. Chapter 6: Claw

*******  
 **By KnotgrassKola008. Disclaimer: I do not Nepeta, Chopper, Fluttershy, Gavin Free, Alex (ImmortalHD), Setosorcerer and Martin (Bodil40). Nepeta belongs to Andrew Hussie, Chopper belongs to Eiichiro Oda, Fluttershy belongs to Hasbro, Gavin works for RoosterTeeth, Alex and Martin and Seto do youtube. I do not do this for fiancial gain.**

 **Chapter 6: Claws**

It took half an hour before Gavin realised that he could have died.

That rhino was coming straight at George and Gavin. His brother could have been fine with maybe some broken ribs. Gavin knew that he would have come out much more worse. His ankle was aching from the run and his hand was locked into a claw shape. He could have died again. Faith almost witnessed him die again. He would have been crushed and smooshed like a pancake. George seemed ok. He wasn't smirking but he was in deep thought.

Gavin had already gotten out his phone to text Geoff. Already the moustached male was swearing and sending eighty exclamation marks per second. Geoff did send more and more frantic texts for him to come back home and be here with his friends. The blond just couldn't do it. He needed to see all of them.

"Has butterfly always been that kind?"

Lifting his head, he watched the bandana-wearing male with a firm thin line and unblinking eyes. The sun was slowly going down and his hand began to tug on his bandana. Gavin stared before answering with caution.

"Yeah...Faith is the nicest of the group. Well I mean my friends are all nice but Faith is...she's so kind and sweet." He smiled as explained the pink-haired friend. She was truly a saint, even if she had a mysterious past and knocked out Rythian she was amazing.

"A human can't be that nice! Nobody is that nice!" his brother snapped which made him speed up, "She must have a mask on. Are you sure she ain't some sort of devil underneath all that angel...Angelness!"

Gavin eyed him before bouncing, "She's amazing. She can get angry I guess. She can get upset. Though she choses to be nice and is truly kind and sweet."  
George huffed, "I've seen that type of act. You act all sweet and pure-hearted. Your the kindest person in the world. One minute you giving out fucking flowers and the next your randomly killing the boss and giving yourself a Viking funeral."

"Shut up! She is what she is! She's transparent!"

The van feel silent aside from the rumble from Dublish. George continued to drive ahead while Gavin watched the world go by. Dusk slowly coming with the colours painting the sky perfectly. Cars flashed by with there headlights on while street lamps illuminated the world. It was a lovely and peaceful drive. It grew colder and colder but Gavin only snuggled down into his trench coat. For several minutes they just continued forward.

Finally the blond had slowly stopped and parked. Before the brit could even ask he watched as George exited and walked away. Gavin watched before turning to the front. His hand sliding across the front plastic.

"Dublish...I hope your alright. We will get everyone back...I'm sorry I haven't driven you. Guess I was so scared. Your the last friend I want to lose."

"You talking to the van?"

Flinching, Gavin snapped around to see George with a plastic bag in his hands. Entering and locking the car, he quickly passed a ham sandwich to the brit. He brought out a chicken sandwich and quickly getting it open.

"Do you normally talk to the van or are you that delusional usually?" George snorted and quickly chomped.

"I am not delusional! Dublish is the best van and you should respect her otherwise." Gavin huffed.

"Well at least I am sane in this entire family."

"Your not! I don't count murder as an everyday sane hobby a normal person does!" Gavin hissed as he stuffed the rest of his sandwich in his mouth.

"Yeah I killed people. That says something if I am sane." George snickered back. Earning a harsh growl and squeak from Gavin. The blond unbuckled himself and quickly made his way to the back. Curling up in the corner and closing his eyes.

Faith and Chopper were done.

Nepeta was next.

 **00000000000**

"Oi...did you even get sleep?"

Gavin moved his head to see George staring back at him. Barely a look of concern on his face and his gun in his left hand. The brit shook his head before stretching his arms and trying to feebly move himself towards the van door.

"You barely have the energy to blink let alone move. Why don't you sit in the van and I can steal some sleeping pills from the store nearby. I at least can do that." George snorted as Gavin tried to open the door.

"Nepeta is here." His hand continued to try to grip the door open as he yawned. After pushing it open with barely any force he finally got it open. A fresh breeze hit his face before he finally was able to get onto his feet. Hearing a huff from his brother and then footsteps. They were parked in a small car-park with barely any vehicles around but the loud rumble of cars were nearby. The sun itself was peeking over a large building on the left.  
One of those giant mulit-stores. They had the big title on the front with large windows displaying their products as well. Not much action was happening with barely any people around. Gavin squinted his eyes as he stared at the store.

"W...Where are we?"

"Your friend works here. Apprently she is barely at her apartment anymore cause of work hours and pay. So why not visit here work place. Don't worry I have a plan," George explained and quickly pulled out his gun (making Gavin move a few inches away).

"You go talk to here while I'll hold up the entire place with a hostage situation. Only a little murder." He muttered and pulled the safety off. Gavin stared tiredly before quickly shifting past his brother and straight forward.

Nepeta was working here? It seemed nice enough but it looked like customers treated the staff badly. George followed to the side with a glare and his gun stored back into the holster. As he got closer he could see the products better which all looked like art supplies. It suited Nepeta certainly.  
Finally the two entered.

"Its...Its massive...three storeys," Gavin whispered and stared at the stairs in front of him. Aside from the stairs in front of him the two were tall enough to at least see the many aisles that contained all the products. Even then the sign in front of the stairs showed all the things on each floor. The smell of oil paints were about as well as cleaning fluid that was about it. Barely anyone was nearby and no sounds to indicate anyone.

"I'll shoot up the store." George started and quickly reached for his gun.

"Where's Nepeta? Are we too early?"

"Gavin Free."

He turned around and blinked at whoever called him. He stared down at an employee at the store but squinted. She did seem familiar but he couldn't place it. Rather short (though taller than Nepeta) with bright red short hair, a blue top, red glasses, black pants and red and blue coloured shoes. She was holding several boxes but quickly dropped them and hearing several loud smashes from inside. Walking over until she finally got close enough, grabbing Gavin's scarf and licking it.

The blond snatched it back with a hiss and quickly sided by his brother.

"Wow. Can't believe you actually came here. Even if your green scarf tasted quite delicious." She cackled loudly with a grin plastered on her face. George turned to Gavin with a complex expression.

"Your Terezi aren't you? Where's Nepeta?" The brit asked and stared at the shorter girl. He began to notice that her arms were covered in things. A large teal tattoo of a dragon her left arm, arm bands of various colours, five watches on each arm and each nail was painted a different shade of red with the pinkie being teal.

"Well I don't exactly like to talk to pieces of shit but I have nothing better to do." Terezi shrugged and grinned happily.

"lamppost. Explain about cane." George pointed.

"I can feel how pathetic you are from here. Honestly go get your throat slit." she snickered before turning around and walking away. George stared before narrowing his eyes and quickly following after her. Gavin at a slower pace.

"Please! Do you know where she is?" Gavin yelled.

"As a prosecutor I would like to know all the before taking you to here." She turned around at such speed that her glasses almost slid off her but she kept a cool pose all the same.

Gavin gulped and moved forward, "I'm here to talk and befriend Nepeta again. After...After..."

"Your mother I suppose. Bridgette free was a piece of shit and her children are the same. Brought the legal world to their knees with her plans and corruption. I wish I was there to see the look on her face when she was arrested. Still I do need to see her for new red chalk. Delicious chalk." Terezi giggled the last words before moving.

Gavin shifted behind her and wiped his eyes. He barely remembered Terezi from the part but she had angered a few people and then started an epic dance off. She must have been the one that tried to handcuff Nami to the shower. Still she was quite mean. He continued following after her and watching her navigate her way through the allies.

"So...what do you do?" asked the brit with a polite smile. Terezi turned her head around a little as some acknowledgement at least.

"I go to law school. A prosecutor in training for JUSTICE! still I work here as part time to pay for my apartment and my scalemates. Then I get extra money for my textbooks and stuff. Piece of shit but I get the freedom to whack people in the courtroom." She explained with some slight hand gestures. Gavin watched and turned to George who seemed to be not interested at all. Instead he and picked up a staple remover and was playing with it.

"Nepeta throw me my cane!"

"Gotcha! T..."

Gavin snapped his head around so fast that he felt his neck creek loudly from the movement. Standing several metres away was his friend. Nepeta was here. Nepeta was here.

Wearing a uniform exactly like Terezis aside from the blue shoes. Her signature cat hat and blue tail were gone which made her feel not like her. Tanned olive skin, black short hair, large amount of freckles covering her face, cat smile and fingerless gloves on her hands. She stared with wide eyes and took a few steps forward. Gavin watched and then felt sudden force against him. He gave a heavy wheeze (she hit his stomach where his bruise once was). She was wrapped around him. Clutching onto him hard.

"Nepeta." He sound soft; almost timid. Quickly she let go and moved a few steps back. She smelt of olives and chalk.

"Nice to meowt you." Chirped Nepeta but she wasn't smiling. Fiddling with her nail while staring at floor. Gavin rubbed his arm and returned but breathed.

"How's life?" Gavin asked.

"Claw-fulish. My mother stopped paying for college and so now I don't have money any more. Its a bo-fur really so I moved to a smaller apartment and have several jobs to pay. Seeing Terezi is sweet and we role-play on the weekends." She softly grinned before facing Gavin again. She lost that grin.

"Ah...I heard that from Faith...I mean you moving. Sorry I haven't wel...Sorry. Sorry for everything." He whispered the words and Nepeta stared. At first neither moved but gently began to gravitate to each other. Until they were finally hugging. It was rather hard with such a height difference but they seemed to be doing it.

"Life is cat-astophe." Purred Nepeta

.  
"I'm too tired to walk." Yawned the blond and fully relaxed onto Nepeta.

"You haven't gotten sleep?" puzzled Nepeta.

"No...I kind of get lots of nightmares." Gavin forced out a chuckle. Nepeta quickly broke away with a frown.

"That's a-paw-ling." Whimpered Nepeta who was now staring directly at him (maybe she saw his bags).

"Have you seen everyone?"

"Chopper and Faith I have. I was planning on seeing the others to." The brit answered.

"You want us to all become friends again and be happy." Nepeta stated.

He nodded.

"I wish we all could get our happy endings. To be honest I think some don't want to see you. God I'm so sorry. Everything is a mess. I wish I could ask for help. I wish I could." Nepeta laughed.

Gavin stared she laughed. It was a chirpy sort of laugh with several m-like sounds rolling off her tongue. Tears were peeked at the edge as she continued to laugh. Even holding her stomach in an odd fashion.

 **BOOM!**

The two violently jumped and snapped to George and Terezi. Those two seemed to be having a rather strugglsome fight. George had his gun in his hands while Terezi had her fingers tight around the metal object itself. Clinging on for dear life.

"Gimme the gun.

"Your blind! You need eye sight to shoot!"

"You sir are extremely rude now give me the gun."

Several more shots continued to go off before Terezi had finally began to whack George with his cane only to earn several more shoots. This is when a loud alarm quickly went off and all four froze. It must have been loud enough to be heard through out the entire. Terezi was quick to let go of the gun.

George was fast enough to jump into action.

Grabbing Gavin's arm and dragging him away. The blond shrieked loudly and tried to stop his brother. To no avail. Instead his grip became tighter and tighter until it hurt really badly.

He turned around to catch a last glimpse of Nepeta.

She was still laughing.

 **000000000000**


	7. Chapter 7: Engine

*******  
 **By KnotgrassKola008. Disclaimer: I do not Nepeta, Chopper, Fluttershy, Gavin Free, Alex (ImmortalHD), Setosorcerer and Martin (Bodil40). Nepeta belongs to Andrew Hussie, Chopper belongs to Eiichiro Oda, Fluttershy belongs to Hasbro, Gavin works for RoosterTeeth, Alex and Martin and Seto do youtube. I do not do this for financial gain.**

 **Chapter 7: Engine**

The blond grunted as he was thrown into the back of the van. Rolling onto his side, he heard the engine rumble on and then squeaked the van boosted itself out of the carpark. The force itself was enough for Gavin to almost slid on the floor itself. Still he made it onto his knees and grabbed the back of the chair. George was staring ahead while driving. A intense force behind him as he continued to drive forward and growl.

"What the hell?! Drive back!" Gavin snapped and grabbed his brothers attention by latching his hand onto his shoulder. A slight glare was in return but the minute he met Gavin's eyes, he froze. His eyes widened in shock and for a moment his body backed away (unconsciously). Gavin let go of his brothers shoulder but continued to stare. George just went back to driving ahead.

"Cane. She's the problem." He huffed out and let go of one of his hands. Wiping the sweat away from his forehead. Then his fingers going back to tug against his bandana.

"How?" Questioned Gavin forcefully.

"I couldn't make the connection at first. I'm smarter than this yet I had trouble placing her. She looked so similar but I finally remembered. Her godfucking mother." He hissed.

"Terezis mom." Gavin stated feeling more and more lost in the conversation.

"Yep. Famous prosecutor really, she was one of the few people to ever get close to the...business. There have been only many who are on the bitchs level of power and even then its hard to attack each other." George explained.

"The strawhats are powerful with Robins knowledge but I know that she doesn't know all of our secrets. Celestia is certainly powerful and even a force to be reckoned with but her sister Luna was the one to get close to us. That infamous prosecutor was the closest one to ever even getting us the jail or prison." He gave another sharp laugh but went ahead to drive.

"One single piece of paper was the downfall we almost had. She couldn't get us on much but that paper depicted a person we had connections with which almost killed us. In the end MindFang got the job done."

"MindFang?"

"An illegal sea-farer who also corrupted the legal system and higher ups for a while. That is until she dealt with that prosecutor by making it look by suicide by hanging. Later she met her death by...can't remember. Still he we cut off connections and did it all by our self. "George smiled at the end and continued to drive ahead. Gavin stared with lost eyes and continued to peek to the back of the van. Wishing for his brother to come back.

"But Terezi shouldn't know you should she?" puzzled Gavin.

George snorted and went to pick at his bandana, "Cane is the one getting all the legal system out of MindFang messes. MindFang corrupted the legal system quite badly , it must have obvious that you weren't charged for harbouring a criminal during your Scotland escape and hitman show. Cane is picking up the pieces and fixing it, she's doing a good job really."

Gavin watched his brother with no expression. His brother glanced over but said or did nothing to express anything. They were once again in silence.

 _'Still...his connections are blaffing up trying to see my friends. Still I'm the only who got everyone in this mess_.' thought the blond and stared at his shoes. His hand dug into the pocket of the trench coat and relaxed quickly. Feeling his phone, house keys and wallet. It was still odd to be going on this journey with his brother of all people.

"Your other friend is coming up next." George started suddenly and almost took Gavin of guard. Making him jump a little.

"Russian guy...fluffy hair...that bitch." He listed with without a care.

"Alex. We're gonna see Alex."

He hadn't seen the brunette and heard nothing like everyone else. Would he be angry? Sad? Annoyed? Scared? The Russian had his temper go off, he could be grumpy but how would he react to seeing Gavin. He punched most of the time or shout. The blond leaned against the car door and sighing. His breath going against the glass and misting it up a little. It was still sunny in the sky.

Again he tried to shut his eyes and go to sleep.

He hoped all went well.

 **0000000000**

Again Gavin once found himself in front of another apartment complex. This one was a lot bigger than the other one and looked much nicer. The street itself was clean not a single bit of trash, there was no odd smell and everything felt nice and new. The building itself had one small square windows with flower pots hanging off the side. Though the building itself was quite plain with nothing interesting as well. The two quickly made their way up only to spot a coded door already there.

"Easy." Before Gavin could even ask anything his brother pulled a small pocket knife out. Digging the sharp metal into the metal box and wiggling it around. Finally the lid itself open and George quickly ripped out several wires.

"Your gonna get us into trouble." Gavin whined and watched as several sparks erupted from the box. Both shielded themselves until an easy clicking sound came through. The door was opened with George already going through. A sigh leaving Gavin but he followed forward anyways.

Up the stairs and towards the elevator. The blond stood by his side and waited until the number hit their floor. His right hand was trembling and freezing up already but his mind ok.

The doors dinged open and the two entered. His brother reaching over and pressing on the fourth floor. Finally the metal doors clinked shut and moved upwards. The tiny elevator itself smelled quite poor. Perfume, cologne, sweat and the stuff that was around building sights. The male himself hold his nose and try to force down the nausea that came up. Alex would see him.

Everything would be fine.

Alex would see him.

Everything is fine.

Alex would see him.

It would all crash and burn.

 **Ding!**

"This way lamppost." George motioned and Gavin quickly skipped away. Getting in deep breaths and feeling much better. His mind wasn't as foggy or filled with such thoughts. They lingered and always came back but they had been much quieter. Now he was on a floor. The doors were lined up like usual but George was pacing towards another door. Gavin watched before finally getting himself moving and getting besides his brother.  
The door was wooden with a silver doorknob and number on the front. Besides that the door itself was plain.

 _'What was I expecting? Something bigger? Broken?_ ' Gavin thought and watched his brother ram his fist against the door.

"Open your door you assholes!"

"George please-"

The door opened and the brit snapped his attention forward. The male waiting to see Alex on the other side of the door. Hoping to see his friend again.  
It wasn't him.

A tall individual was before them. George stared while squinting (in confusion?) but Gavin recognised the individual quickly. Ginger hair cut short, black framed glasses perched on his nose, long limbs and those red eyes. Gavin almost hadn't thought the male up since he had shaved his face and his signature long hair had been cut. He just wore a rather small black t-shirt and some sweatpants.

"Gavin?"

The Russian accent was calmer and less with malice or anger, unlike the last time he seen Ioann.

"Who is this?" George pointed with some confusion.

"This is Ioann Merchant. Alex's older brother." The brit introduced with Ioann waving. George turned back to the male and back to his brother. Then descended into a grumble.

"Of course wrench is related to one of Scotland's biggest and most famous business. Fine just show us in Pillow." George grumbled. Ioann blinked before snapping out of his thoughts and motioning them in. The two took a step in and were greeted by an extremely small hallway. Only four doors seemed to be planted on the walls but the hallway itself was filled with junk.

Boxes, clothes, metal parts, a half-torn bike, several odd items that Gavin could get his head around and masses of paint cans lying about. It was odd enough though the smell of oil and fresh paint already made the blond feel ill.

"Sorry for the mess..." Apologised the ginger who muttered something under his breath and tried the squeeze past the junk. George grinned and Gavin watched him pocket several bolts into his jacket (Gavin remembered stealing stuff from Michael and pissing him off). They made their way through the junk and to the door at the end of the hallway.

Ioann quickly opened and entered.

"Alex your friend is here."

The room he entered was much smaller than he had anticipated. A small kitchen at the side, couch, TV, table, chairs and no other furniture. Though maybe the dismantled automobile had taken up most of the room. Gavin could tell it was a car or once was a car from all the parts muddled everywhere. Tires stacked in the corner, masses of nuts and bolts lying on a pile on the table, the engine being slowly dismantled, several wrenches as well, wires and every single piece.

Alex was the table. The Russian staring at Gavin with both surprise and horror. A screwdriver in hand and a small metal bot in his hands. He placed them down with a clatter on the table and got up. A little too shakily for Gavin's liking but maneuverer himself over to be quite close to the blond.  
Bags under eyes, his skin beyond pale, greasy hair and his body seemed to be twitching. It wasn't normal twitching but his body moving subconsciously then snapping back into place; like nothing happened. Gavin stared as well. Alex looked bad (then again he must have looked terrible in return). What had his friend been through?

"Hi Gavin." Alex greeted simply. He was back to neutral and disinterested but it had not enough energy or force behind it. it seemed odd.

"Hi Alex." He replied in return. Awkwardly he moved his fingers to his scarf and rubbed the fabric against his fingers. It was a lovely feeling and served to calm him down. Still an another long silence was presented to them.

"I need to take a shit. Be right back Lamppost." His brother quickly shouted this remarked and exited the room by slamming the door. Causing several yells from the ceiling. Ioann sighed and made his way towards the kitchen.

"I'll make some drinks. Alex...hot cocoa. Gavin?" The ginger asked. Gavin just asked for some tea and watched as he went his way. He turned back to Alex who was staring in return.

"Couch?" Alex asked and the brit nodded. Following after the brunette. He flopped onto the couch with ease. Gavin just politely sat down next to him. The couch in fact being both frightfully warm and having no springs inside. So he hit the wooden support of said couch. The brit bit his lip not to made a sound and turned to Alex. Still the same expression as last time.

"So...how's life?" Gavin asked. Alex eyed him for a second, then shoved his hands into his dark blue hoodie pocket.

"Ok. You guys left me so I went about my usual life..."

Gavin gulped at 'you guys left me'.

"I started doing more mechanical work now and started to trying to build my own stuff. I get old parts from people and remake them. Good money...possibly not shady. I also help with the family. Which is nice." The Russian explained.

"Well...at least isn't that bad." The brit wanted to hit himself. He sounded rather selfish. Like such an idiot.

"...Meh. Ioann is still ranking up the system in business and he's...gotten nicer. Rather weird since he cried the last time he saw me, then before he beat me up. He's changed suddenly and its so weird. I guess...well I mean you showing up here is a big change." He made direct eye-contact. The emerald-eyed brit started to shake a little. Alex went back to staring at the ground.

"My sister is out of jail. She works for my brother and trying to get over her stealing habit. She can't help it. My brother is still a blacksmith. Don't know what the fucking hell he's doing but its certainly beats making giant statues of pipes." He snorted.

"Pipes?"

Alex once again snorted, "don't bother trying to make sense of it. Started obsessing over it ever since...he died. Still he's gotten good bucks from his other works so nobody complains."

"How's Oakley?" Gavin asked.

Alex's eyes shot up with a warm glint to them, even his shoulders relaxing, "doing great. They are slowly making their way through Russia. They like to sleep in garbage cans and chew up old computers really."

"Are you alright? You look tired." The blond tried to place in. Alex seemed glared slight and opened his mouth to retort something.

"He's not. You not having enough sleep." Ioann cut in and quickly made his way over. Gavin grabbed his tea and blew on it. Still hot. Even now he realised the apartment must have had the heating on because the room is sweltering. Alex grumbled but took his cup and quickly dunked it down for a few second before stopping for air.

"He's working himself to death. Never asleep, barely eating...how many cups of coffee have you had?" Ioann snapped with a violent glare. Gavin backed right into the couch's back and gulp.

"My working life has nothing to do with my love for coffee! I fucking love coffee!" Alex snarled and made a violent hissing noise.

"He's had fifty cups of coffee in the past week. You started getting all angry and continually try to get yourself an arrest warrnet by threatening to burn down the apartment." Ioann pointed out with soft hiss. His Russian accent quickly became stronger with the speed of words.

"I have a right to do so. If your neighbours were once again blaring music then I have a right to burn this building to the ground. I need some quiet." The Russian growled.

"Quiet? For what? To get the sleep you barely need? Or maybe its the fact your trying to create a harpoon out of car parts!" The ginger rose from the couch and towered over both. Gavin shrank and let a whimper lose. Ioann had turned quite beastly and his height and glare only made him more fearsome. Alex though didn't seemed deterred, placed his coffee on the ground and jumped to his feet.

"You wanna fucking go! I'll kick your ass!" He yelled and quickly jumped forward.

Only to fall flat on his face and not move.

Gavin stared and let out a sigh of relief. Ioann had a soft expression on his face and bent down. His hands quickly reached around his little brother and pulled him up. Getting him into a weird form. Limbs everywhere and softly snoring.

"Did he...fall asleep or knock himself out from hitting the ground." Gavin asked. Also trying to hold back the small amount of laughter. Either way it was too hilarious for him to stop.

"I dunno. Still I hope he can get some decent sleep this time." Ioann sighed.

"I could hear you from the bathroom what is- Oh looks like engine is out of commission. Well it looks like me and Lamppost have to leave now. Bye and goodbye from me." George entered the room. Once again slamming the door open and once again hearing loudly yells from above. Alex didn't wake up.

"Ah...Well I should let Al have some sleep." Gavin mumbled.

"Well thanks for stopping by. Alex wouldn't stop talking about you really. Missing you, the fights, the holiday and especially loves to talk about that snowed-in-sleepover. Honestly he rattles on a lot." The ginger sighed but a sweet smile on his face.

"Thanks for the shit." George cheered.

"Good bye." Gavin waved.

He turned around but he did catch a glimpse.

Alex waving softly in return.

 **0000000000000**


	8. Chapter 8: Bouncy Ball and Blanket

*******  
 **By KnotgrassKola008. Disclaimer: I do not Nepeta, Chopper, Fluttershy, Gavin Free, Alex (ImmortalHD), Setosorcerer and Martin (Bodil40). Nepeta belongs to Andrew Hussie, Chopper belongs to Eiichiro Oda, Fluttershy belongs to Hasbro, Gavin works for RoosterTeeth, Alex and Martin and Seto do youtube. I do not do this for financial gain.**

 **Chapter 8: Blanket and Bouncy Ball**

"...what are you staring at?"

Gavin blinked out of his daydream, shook his head and finally concentrated on his brother. George glared back before giving a huff. Turning his head to the front.

"Understand why you want to stare at me but you were being creepy." He once again huffed. Gavin watched before rubbing his eyes and texting back Michael (who was still in capital letter).

"Sorry...daydreaming." He apologised.

"Well whatever. Your friends blanket and bouncy ball are up next. Quite a bit of info of course but then again, all your friends are famous one way or the other." George huffed while swearing to the left.

"So? Their cool."

"Somehow you have the one problem of making...connections with people who are both dangerous and idiotic. Antlers with the strawhats, Butterfly with Sun-god, Claws with Miss prosecutor, Engine with his brothers and now what! Blanket with a dangerous sociopath for a brother! Thank god bouncy ball doesn't have anyone." He gave a soft snort but smirked.

"Rythian isn't a sociopath!" Snapped Gavin, "he's a little over-protective and kind of terrifying like Ryan but he's really...alluring? Martin has loads of friends and is actually really cool! If...If they would like to see me again that is..." He once again when back to playing with his scarf. Pocketing the phone and sighing.

"Wait...when you were talking about them before, you put Seto and Martin like they're together? Why?" he puzzled.

"I dunno. It seems that they hang out a lot with each other. Unlike your other friends who abandoned you and never spoke to each other; they're in the most contact with each other. My skills with info are easy." George smirked. His eyes snapped to the left and he turned in. Quickly getting into the space and parking.

"A couple blocks down. Lets walk." He muttered.

The blond watched him leave and he moved himself out of the van. His vison barely adjusted and he froze until he finally made everything out. It was in a city. He shifted behind George who eyed him and both began to walk.

People were clogging the streets. Surrounding him like shark and they were bait, Gavin whimpered and made himself smaller. This didn't feel right. He was usually alright with this. instead he felt suffocated and dying. Gasping for oxygen. His fingers clung onto the back of Georges leather jacket, at first he tried to shrug it off but then did nothing. Noises of heavy traffic, yells from inside bars and the ugly smell of trash.

Blood. So much Blood. Blood.

Bridgette is there. Smirking. Smirking like George. It feels disgusting.

Gavin wheezes out. The air hits his lungs, for a moment he feels it. Breathing in and out, breathing in and out, breathing in and out. Chest tight. It was painfully contracting. His field of vison was everywhere. It was making him shake. Too much of it all. Too much of it all.

"Gavin we're here."

Snapping his head up, he saw George eyeing him carefully. Several passers by were also eyeing Gavin as well. Some with worry and comfort, others with annoyance. Heat crept onto his face, trying to hide it with his scarf. Looking to the ground and wishing they would go away.

"Your shaking and pale." Stated his brother.

"I need a...I need a minute." It came out like a noise but George grasped onto the words. Though he did pull off Gavin's fingers with his hands and stared at the place in front of him. His emerald eyes also followed the direction of his gaze.  
The house in front of them was narrow, almost looked suffocated. It was made of red brick, a slated roof, two windows on the top and bottom, a black metal gate at the front, white door, foliage overgrowing at the sides and a nice mailbox to accompany it. Gavin stared at it and felt himself relax. It was quaint looking; even with the stench of trash and the buzz of noise. Maybe it was because Seto and Martin lived here or that it felt like it didn't belong in this city.

"I'm ready." he breathed.

George moved forward and Gavin followed behind. Going through and up the steps, until they made it to the front. A silver knocker was presented on the door. A few swift knocks against it and the two waited.

Gavin held his breath and waited. Hoping that it would turn out good or even better, yet life seemed to like and destroy his hopes. they waited together for either Seto and Martin to come. It felt like minutes.

A click could be heard.

The door opened.

Martin stood at the door.

His messy black hair still messy, tanned skin, sunglasses and same open demeanour. For a moment his mouth was open, like he was going to expresses something. Then he stopped and closed it. Orange eyes stared at Gavin. Warm and happy. He was still. Gavin waited for any response.

 **Oomf!**

His mind couldn't register what happened at first. Having shut his eyes in a split-second. Though it all felt nice and warm. He cracked a bit of his eyelids open to see orange fabric. A little bit of black hair sticking from the side. The scent of freshly made cake hit his nose.

He was hugging him.

"I...I missed you so much."

He wrapped his arms and squeezed back. It felt so nice, so warm and so amazing. The blond shut his eyes, feeling tears burst through the corners. It felt so wonderful. He wanted this to last forever.

"Are you two done or..."

Gavin pulled his face out and pouted at his brother. Martin pulled away from the hug, wiping his eyes and smiling. Though he caught onto Georges presence and turned.

"Another Gavin?" He questioned.

"His brother, George free bouncy ball." Giving a smirk and leaning a little ahead. Martin blinked and gulped, shoving his sunglasses back on his nose. Grin not fading and quickly motioned the two in.

"Nice to see you again though. Sorry about not replying...business and trying to deal with stuff here." Weakly chuckled the Bulgarian. Gavin smiled and just waved it off.

"I understand. Everyone had problems." He replied smiling.

"Everyone? You mean you've seen everyone! How are they? Nepeta? Chopper? Faith? Gavin? Akura? Alex?" He boosted through each name with speed. His body filled with massive amounts of energy and shaking his hands (accent more prominent).

"Wellllll...haven't seen Akura but the others are..." He chewed his lip. He didn't know how to blurt it out.

Whatever energy Martin had gained was lost quickly. He stopped shaking and stared, "that bad."

"Yeah. It has really gotten to them." Gavin whimpered.

"Not surprising with the shit-storm you pulled," harshly called out George who made the two jump, "still how is bouncy ball so happy."

"Its Martin." Grumbled the Bulgarian.

Gavin turned to his friend was glanced with worry, "yeah. I...don't you seem a bit to happy about seeing me? I thought I would be the last thing anyone would like to see."

The Bulgarian shifted, pushing his fingers through his hair. He balanced himself quickly before finally making eye-contact with the brit.

"I was upset. To be honest I was in tears...I just couldn't understand what happened or wrap my head around it. One minute everything was panic, the next was that everyone had split and I was here...alone." HIs tone became soft and he dug his fingers into his hoodie pocket. Gavin reached out and grabbed his friends shoulders.

"Stress cooking, stress eating and I think I threw stuff around. Though I really couldn't keep this grudge at all. I still feel a little angry and a little upset but...I still want to hang out and be your friend!" He bounced back with ease, a bright smile on his face and open posture.

Gavin felt like bursting into tears.

"So where's blanket?"

"Blanket? Oh you mean Seto. We were in the kitchen really. Actually...he's not so happy about seeing you." He whispered the last words into Gavin's ear. The blond nodded but dread filled his stomach. The tiny brunette was someone he hated to hurt. Now he must have loathed him.

Martin quickly walked forward and pointed towards the white door.  
Gavin took once last look around the hallway. An extremely light-coloured orange was painted on the walls, coat hangers to the left with many coats their, shoes at the bottom, wooden floor, pictures of families and themselves on the wall, stairs on the left leading up, two more white doors on the right and cupboards next to the stairs with books of cooking and fictional fantasy on the front. An odd smell of home-cooked cupcakes and lavender was going through the house.

He moved forward, his brother looking quite disinterested.

The kitchen was first with Martin bouncing in and moving into another room. Before the two could even follow the Bulgarian he came back into view with another person in tow.

"Gavin's back!"

The brunette froze and stared unblinkingly at the blonds. Gavin stared back with a soft smile on his face though stopped. A rather violent glare set across Setos face and once again he felt shivers run up his spine. George raised an eyebrow and his smirk grew even wider and stepped forward.

"Well its certainly nice to met you. I am George Free, the brother of this idiot. You must be blanket." He chirped in a sing-song sort of way. Seto lost his glare and examined the blond. Confusion passed through his face then set to neutral quickly. Martin watched with a frown before finally ruffling the brunettes hair. Seto blinked before smiling and pushing the Bulgarian away.

 _'At least their happy._ ' He thought. One good thing came out of this situation and both were really bubbling with happiness.

"Well then I think we should go out! Talk! Do stuff! There's a lot of great restaurants around here!" Martin chirped and had a little bounce in his step. Gavin smiled and took a small step forward, carefully wrapping his arm around Martin.

"I agree. Lets go somewhere out! I haven't...in a while." The brit huffed the last sentence but continued to grin.

"I'm cool with it. Though lets see how blanket agrees?" his eyes turned to Seto and gave him a shark-like grin. The brunette didn't give any reaction to George; instead he flat out ignored and slightly shook his head.

A loud cheer echoed from Martin and quickly out with Seto to get his coat.

Gavin hoped it all went well.

 **00000000000**

The four were now sat in one of those simple white booths and tables. It was a simple late night diner that had opened. Gavin and George on one side (both legs bumping underneath from how fucking tall they were) and Martin and Seto on the other side. Martin was examining the menu in great detail and made humming noises as random moments. Seto had rested the side of his head against Martins shoulder and was slowly drooping to sleep.

"Bouncy ball have you finished?" Whined George with his head resting against his hand. Gavin shushed him and elbowed his side slightly. Earning a harsh growl in return.

"...Fuck it. I'll have half of the desserts on the menu." He shut the menu and grinned.

"...that's just twelve ice-cream flavours." pointed out Seto which earned an energetic nod from the Bulgarian. He sighed but warmly smiled afterwards.

"I'll have the donuts." Seto added.

"The crepe." Gavin went in.

"I'll have coffee. So how did you two met up?" He chirped. Martin tilted his head in confusion and Seto gave another nasty glare.

The raven-haired buzzed in, "well it had been two weeks after the...thing and I hadn't seen or been in contact. Then Rythian broke in, dragged me back to his house to see Seto. I hadn't seen this dork in ages but..."

"I was a mess. I just didn't feel like getting out of bed, felt like there was no point at the time. Rythian was losing his shit though and he understands stuff and gives me support and love. He was still panicky though. He travels around a lot but likes to stay over at my place." Seto add in.

"Yeah. So I was there and we talked for a bit. So I decided to come over everyday and talk. We talked, played video-games, jumped down flight of stairs into a pool of jelly, programmed and we had fun. So then weeks later we just decided to move in and found this place. Rythian was pissy about the whole thing but its cool." Finally finishing with a wide grin and wrapping his arm around Seto. The brunette relaxed and leaned against him as well.

"How did you too met?"

Gavin froze and George blinked. The two glanced and met eye contact and turning back.

"I showed up at his door on a dark and stormy night." George dramatically stated.

"He got in, Geoff tried to throw him out and he pulled out a gun." The brit blurted out. Martins dropped his grin and trained stare directly at George. Surprise plastered Seto's face and glanced at Gavin. George squinted at Gavin with anger and the brit whimpered. Martin quickly pushed himself up and snatched the edge of his brothers leather jacket. He pulled him along and both disappeared before they could say anything. The blond watched in anxiety and turned to Seto. The brunette glared in return. Unmoving. Unblinking.

"They'll...be gone for a bit I guess...would you like to talk?" weakly smiled Gavin. Seto rested his hand against his head with a questionable expression.

"What would you like to talk about?" He asked coldly.

"I...look I'm not gonna get this...our friendship back like it was before. Its gone. Our...our jokiness, teasing and having fun will be gone...won't it?" He didn't mean it as an question but it came out like one. Gavin pressed his lips against his scarf and took a deep breath out. Already he was shaking.

"Your right. I just wished you hadn't messed it up." Seto replied but it wasn't as cold (wasn't warm either).

"I did what I thought was right-"

"I forget you have a stupid thinking process." He snorted out harshly. Gavin sank down. His fingers wrapping around the trench coat.

"I'm probably not gonna get forgiven."

"I'm probably not gonna get everyone back..."

He lost his sense of breathing. For a moment all ideas of oxygen were lost on him and he just stared at the table. Biting his lip he just took in another deep breath in and out. The chains were falling off.

"Lets just order the food." The brunette mumbled out. his voice soft and full of emotion. Gavin snapped his head up, hoping to read whatever was on his face.

Neutral.

Gavin sank down once again.

"Yeah."

 **00000000000000**


	9. Chapter 9: Blue Pearl

**By KnotgrassKola008. Disclaimer: I do not Nepeta, Chopper, Fluttershy, Gavin Free, Alex (ImmortalHD), Setosorcerer and Martin (Bodil40). Nepeta belongs to Andrew Hussie, Chopper belongs to Eiichiro Oda, Fluttershy belongs to Hasbro, Gavin works for RoosterTeeth, Alex and Martin and Seto do youtube. I do not do this for financial gain.**

 **Chapter 9: Blue Pearl**

In the end, the guys parted. They had their snacks and waved goodbye. Gavin and Martin didn't let go of each other for a couple of minutes (prompting George to pry the two off). Still the two were happy to see each other and Martin even texted afterwards. Seto was still neutral but he wasn't as cold as before. He avoided eye-contact and sounded harsh but he just felt...a little more open. Gavin remembered how happy and emotional he was before all of this.

Now the two just sat silently in the van. The world outside raced away while Gavin watched. His scarf wrapped around his face so his mouth wasn't seen and his trench coat was buttoned up as well. George continued driving with no emotion behind him. He seemed to be calmed and relaxed for once.

"What...What did Martin say to you while he dragged you away?" Gavin asked softly.

George touched his bandana before answering, "Bouncy ball said if I ever did that again then he would personally deal with me. I few more threats before he let go of me and back inside. I don't get scared of small birds." Once again that same smirked appeared on his lips.

"Well he certainly was upset at the gun remark," the blond murmured in return. Shivers began to get him slowly and slowly. His hand shakily turned on the heater and only a few minutes later he felt the warm heat hit him. It was soothing.

"Lamppost...can you tell me about Hitman?" George asked.

Gavin's blood entire body snapped upwards like a puppet. His eyes never left the heater but he felt himself begin to tremble and shake. Pain shot through his stomach and ankle; he held lips so he didn't make a sound. Though he could still concentrate and see the world around him.

"He left his parents...he did well in school. He married a police officer who retired and had a child named Hector who he loved. Prium..." His eyes welled up with tears and he briefly made a grumbling sound from his throat.

"He followed order. He lost his son. He respected the dead. I found him a sweet guy. I wished...I wished that he could have gotten out safe and sound." He finished off. Fingers clenching around his...Priums trench coat. The only thing that was truly part of a memory of a man who doesn't exist.

"How did you get his coat?" George asked.

"Funeral...I went to his funeral. It was only me and her. She gave it to me, we talked for a bit and she...she thanked me. She's remarried and has two sons and one daughter. She thanked me." Gavin repeated in with more volume and tone. It...no this was before he confided himself to the house.

After all the things and he was invited.

"Get some rest. Blue Pearl is up next." George started.

"Akura..." His volume dropped and he felt his eyelids slowly shutting.

"She's fighting this late at night in some arena. Its easy enough to go and see her but we'll miss the fight when we get their. This is your last friend." He stated quite loudly.

Gavin felt asleep.

 **00000000000**

 _"This is the end of the line."_

 _Gavin glanced up and saw Hector in front of him. The world was a pure, white and endless void with nothing except the two. Hector moved forward but it was more like he had skated forward (though more only simple sneakers). Gavin was on the floor, sitting._

 _Irritation bubbling underneath his skin and organs._

 _"I have to congratulate you for making it so far. You did a wonderful job. For once you could at least remember them with the guilt, shame and heart-ache you deserve. You can move on with your life and get the happy ending you wanted." Hector spat with a Cheshire cat grin._

 _"Shut up...I never wanted this." It came out softly._

 _"Your good intentions had bad consequences. You lost the trust of your friends and your old friends give you worry and pity. A once happy, child-like and grinning lark has fallen from the sky and been crushed." His voice sounded more brutal and sharp with each passing second._

 _"They give me love." Gavin muttered._

 _"Yes. Then they leave. Ryan, Jack, Ray, Akura, Martin, Alex, Seto, Chopper, Faith, Nepeta, Dan, Michael and Ge-"_

 _Hector slammed into the ground and he rolled. He pushed himself up and coughed loudly; a large bruise adorned on his cheek. The blond was up on his knees, his fist made and ready. Eyes were narrowed and burning with a fierce fire. A disgusted glare that made Hectors face break out into true fear but was then replaced with a grin._

 _"Your so scared of being abandoned. So scared of being alone."_

 _He threw another punch. Hectors head hit the ground with a crack. Letting out a painful wheeze of a gasp. Another bruise formed on his head._

 _"I thought you said you were ready to let them go! I thought you said you were ready and they could be happy without you!"_

 _Another punch hit him but them time, blood began to form._

 _Then another punch._

 _Another punch._

 _"I was lying."_

 _A noise gurgled from the boys face, which was between large bruises and serve injuries._

 _"I WAS LYING!"_

 _"I WAS LYING! I WAS LYING! I WAS LYING! I WAS LYING! I WAS LYING! I WAS LYING! I was...I was lying...lying so much."_

 _"Please...please don't abandon me..."_

 _The world turned black._

 _000000000000_

"WAKE UP!"

His entire body jolted awake. For several seconds he felt nothing, no pain, on emotion and everything was still. His body shuddered before he let out a choked gasp. Taking a deep breath in before he began to tremble. His body curled up, he shut his eyes and hoped that it would all end. Terrible wave of heat was overtaking his body as he felt all sweaty.

Though instead all he could hear was the sound of a gun going off.

Again and again and again.

The noise make him tremble and rattle. He motioning backwards and forwards.

"I...wanna go home." Tears leaked from his eyes as he tried to force out the words. Geoff was home. Geoff wouldn't leave him. Geoff was safe. Micheal was safe. Ryan was safe. Ray was safe. Jack was safe.

"You wouldn't want to disappoint her...would you?"

His back snapped up right and he blinked. Everything was painfully messy and he shakily reached to his eyes. Wiping away the tears and letting out another whimper. His scarf was still around his body. His entire body was in pain. It hurt to move.

"N-No...we'll see her." Gavin blurted out softly. George narrowed his eyes but tilted his head. He said nothing but instead leaned back in the chair. Once again no emotion betrayed him. Gavin began to breath slowly. Remembering the exercise that he had learned. Knees still shaking, fingers twitching and trying not to let the giant headache unload on him.

Finally after fifteen minutes did the two exit the van. George marched towards his brother and made sure he was behind him. Gavin wasn't trembling anymore but exhaustion had hit him like a cannon. Walking was a bit of a struggle. All he could do was shuffle.

Even then he could barely comprehend the stadium in front of him. the moonlight did a good job of at least seeing certain objects and the massive building. His brother growled when he saw the entrance with its doors shut. Instead he moved away and the brit followed.

Another door was nearby but smaller. Moving through the darkness the two finally made it and went up. George smirked before pulling his gun from his backpack and cocking it. Gavin waited for the loud noise of the gun going off. Instead he heard two soft popping sounds. Instead he spotted a long object sticking out of the gun.

His mouth fell open, "a silencer...you had a silencer the whole time AND YOU NEVER USED IT!"

"Meh." Shrugged his brother as the two entered. George with a spring in his step and Gavin with some more energy from the anger.

They were in a long grey hallway. There were only long black doors that dotted the hallways and signs stuck on some of the doors. Gavin tried to read a few put was pulled away before he could get a glimpse. He whined loudly but continued ahead with his brother. This time he was humming softly as he walked. Gavin kept his eye on each door that passed. Hoping that he could spot that name. The smell of sweat caught his attention since it was everywhere. Almost suffocating.

"Found it." Chirped George. and he stopped. The blond stopped as well and turned to the door.

 **AKURA.**

Gavin stared at the sign, his eyes couldn't look away at the name. Normally names were things he liked to remember and know. Names were important because they were important people to him. Now he felt horror rise from his body. His entire body was running cold and all he could do was feel the burning sensation arise at the back of his throat.

"Come in."

His head snapped up and turned to George. His brother smirked, grabbed the doorknob and turned it open. The brit winced as it open and straightened up. The door fully opened to see a room.

Akura was at the back and sitting on the couch. No, she wasn't sitting. She was cross-legged on the couch and playing with one of her pearls. The blond entered the room and stared at her. Blue hair in a bun, black sports top, black shorts, bandages wrapped around her ankles, bandages on her fingers and a long string of blue pearls around her neck. Gavin relaxed for a second.

Her head moved up. Disgust and anger morphed on her face and he shrank back.

"Why are you here?" Her voice was filled with bitterness but not as much volume. Gavin just tugged at his scarf.

"I-I am...Here to see...see see...see you." His hands and head jerked around but he stopped himself. Her glare darkened.

"Get out." She hissed. For a moment, he wanted to walk out the room. He wanted to leave. Though he stood his ground and gulped.

"Who the fuck are you?" Her voice went from shock. Gavin turned to see George pushing him out of the way. A wide grin plastered on his face with arms outstretched.

"lampposts brother George." He stated loudly.

"George, fuck off."

His brother stopped and moved in front of Gavin. Slight humming coming from the male. Gavin turned to attention back to Akura. The blue-haired fighter getting up. Her hand resting against the seat of the couch. A soft huff left her but he noticed the random purple bruises that littered her arms and legs. They looked quite

His hand pushed away and he moved over. Reaching out his hand for her to pull up. Her head raised up. Surprise plastered on her face. She blinked.  
Then fury arose.

Before he could even comprehend it, he felt himself being forcefully pushed down. He shrieked loudly and was met with anger. Her fury could not be contained and for a moment, he couldn't do anything. No action on earth could stop this.

"How dare you..." The anger was laced in her words.

"You think you can come back and fix what you caused? Think that you can help me when YOU CAN'T HELP YOURSELF! HOW THE HELL DO YOU EXPECT YOURSELF TO HELP OTHERS WHEN YOU CAN'T EVEN SORT OUT YOURSELF! YOU THINK THAT JUST TRYING TO COME BACK IN HERE WILL HELP!"

She pushed him away.

" Leave...just get out."

All anger drained away and left a tired Akura. Her hair fell perfectly enough that it shadowed her eyes and made her look gloomy. Tiredly and slowly she moved and sat on the seat of the couch.

"Your very pathetic."

Gavin turned to George who was blank.

"Pathetic...pathetic. Look at yourself. You can't follow your own advice. You change so much you've lost yourself down this weaving road you've pushed yourself. Well I suppose that's what happens to people who are scared for everything to stay the same. Don't worry...I don't think he needs someone like you anyone." he spoke.

"I don't think anyone does anymore. Lamppost has changed and left you behind. Your useless."

"Lets leave lamppost. A blue pearl that's shattered will never be worn."

He was pushed out of the room before he could comprehend what happened. The door was slammed shut and he felt himself being pushed. His legs were shaking, his entire body felt hot.

He hit the ground.

He hoped that he woke up from this nightmare.

 **0000000000**


	10. Chapter 10: Driving Through

**By KnotgrassKola008. Disclaimer: I do not Nepeta, Chopper, Fluttershy, Gavin Free, Alex (ImmortalHD), Setosorcerer and Martin (Bodil40). Nepeta belongs to Andrew Hussie, Chopper belongs to Eiichiro Oda, Fluttershy belongs to Hasbro, Gavin works for RoosterTeeth, Alex and Martin and Seto do youtube. I do not do this for financial gain.**

Chapter 10: Driving Through.

 _"Why do you give nicknames to people?"_

 _George rose his head which was once on the table. His emerald eyes glinted before he smirked. Gavin carefully watched his brother lean his elbow against the table, which let his hand hold up his head. His posture radiated smugness._

 _"Well you have a good taste in topics. I am certainly an interesting one." He smiled and waved a finger around. Gavin just waited until his brother finally started talking._

 _"I am use to it. I had known people by nicknames. Scarecrow, Eagle, ostrich and Falcon. I had been surrounded by nicknames my whole life. So I slowly became more and more interested in them. Normally I look into info before I give a person nickname or met them and give them one on the spot." He addressed with his arms wide open._

 _"That's all?" Gavin coaxed with a raised eyebrow._

 _His brother made a slight pouty face but seemed to stare off like he was thinking. He snapped out of it quickly and quickly snapped his fingers._  
 _He chirped, "yes there was another reason."_

 _"What is it?"_

 _"Its bothersome to learn real names. The people I am surrounded by die off like flies. If it isn't a bullet to the head its the overdose. Why should I know them if they go quickly. No guilt then. They should know that I don't care enough to learn their true name." He boasted. George shrugged and shook his head while leaning back._

 _"That's really harsh. People names are part of them." Muttered Gavin._

 _"So? I like nicknames Lamppost." Huffed the blond._

 _"Did Bridgette nickname you?"_  
 _George jolted forward, enough to_

 _hit the table with a hiss. Hands held around his middle as he growled with pain. He opened his eyes a little. Giving a rather violent glare. Then, he bolted off before the blond could even speak up._

 _Once again he curled up into a ball._

00000000000

Gavin peeked open his eyes.

Everything was blurry until he could feel liquid running down his skin. Shakily his hand touched his cheek; feeling his tears. It felt warm. His fingers tried to weakly wipe away his tears. Guilt swelled in his chest as he spotted Nepeta shipping wall across from him.

Vision went blurry, pain grew in his chest and his body began to shake like a rabbit.

"Don't leave. Don't leave. Don't leave. Don't leave. Don't leave. Don't leave. Don't leave." The mantra continued from his mouth as his felt himself continually curl up tighter and tighter. His entire body sweating and his stomach doing flip flops.

"Your awake? Well you weren't exactly asleep. Did you go into shock or something. Even though I am brilliant at a lot, medical care isn't my best area of expertise." George broke in with a slight hum to his voice.

"Please..." The blond choked out a sob. His hand covered his eyes.

"Well whatever. We've finished your plan and now we get onto mine. We'll be taking the long way back to your home since we need to pick up a few things. Don't worry it will only take a day you know." Cheered George.

Gavin lifted his head slightly but still continued his gaze onto the wall. His scarf wrapped around his face, trench coat buttoned up and body slightly rocking. His face was pale and bags under his eyes.

The day passed like it was nothing.

Gavin stayed in his position for almost the whole day. He would peek his head over his arms when he heard something but hid his face again. Noises of traffic and George humming caught him, though he barely took it into consideration. Sometimes his brother would ask a question or talk to himself softly. Even some sort of chuckling at random times.

Dublish stopped on two occasions. The first when George came back some boxes of Chinese food and offered some Gavin.

He refused.

The second time his brother was gone for a while. For a moment the brit thought that he had been abandoned. His mind was swirling with worry and negative thoughts. Wondering if his brother had left him. Finally he came back. The brit just curled up tighter in his little ball. George placed some large plastic bags into the back with him.

They then continued on driving.

George turned on the radio to pass time. Humming loudly to Queen.  
Gavin just stayed in his curled up position. He could tell that the time was slowly ticking by as he felt the temperature drop. His body began to shiver (or tremble) as the temperature declined. Even as they went to find his friends it hadn't been this cold.

"Are you sure you don't want anything? This takeaway is good!" approved his brother and heard some chewing noises afterwards. Gavin shook his head slowly.

"Well whatever. We'll probably get back at your home about...midnight or even two am? That's the best bet. Don't worry I am usually the best at staying up late you know. Still if you wanted your friends back, stay with your dad and friends. You even have this large blue van!"

For a few seconds Gavin moved his hand out to touch the cold van floor. It made him relax his shoulders for a moment. Dublish had been with him since the beginning. Choosing his name, the protection he gave and was filled with love.

"Lets just go." Croaked out.

"Now that's the spirit! Now lets go home and you can fulfil your deal. Don't worry about it though. We can easily do it." He chirped.

The drive ahead was slower than Gavin wanted it.

 **000000000000**

"Lamppost? Lamppost! LAMPPOST!"

Gavin snorted open with a shriek and jolted. Pain hit his ankle and his hand went to sooth it. Rocking backwards and forwards while whimpering. His eyes opened up a crack only to see his brother with an ugly expression on his face. He lifted his head with a huff.

"Jesus you look like shit." bleated out George only to earn a soft glare (yet it still froze his brother).

"What do you want? Gavin hissed angrily while rubbing his eyes and trying to stretch his muscles. The clicking noises made him groan from the fact it felt better than expected.

"You must have asleep for about two hours since your bags have gotten worse. You face is still pale and your eyes are still bloodshot from crying. You must be exhausted. Well get over it. Some serious bullshit is starting." He snapped with barely any aggression behind it.

"Screw you. Your as pathetic as dicks." Gavin cursed.

"You suck."

"YOU SUCK GEORGE!"

His mouth was quickly covered which lead him to making some muffled noises. Gavin pulled away but George made a loud huffing noise. His hand quickly grasped around Gavin's ankles and pulled him towards the chairs. He could barely struggle out of his grasp before finally his eyes finally landed on what he was suppose to see.

His head weighed heavily with negative thoughts.

The window which showed his lounge was wide open. The blinds were up and the curtains had been pushed open. The moonlight above, the lamppost outside and the light inside was enough to see the group of people inside.

Martin, Alex, Seto, Nepeta, Faith and Chopper.

Gathered around Geoff and talking. The blond could barely make out their facial expressions but he felt more freaked out than anything else. Why where they here? How long had time passed? His mouth felt dry. He wanted to speak or say something but the words couldn't form in his head. Gavin's mind could wrap around it.

"I...Wha...how...whyaretheyhere?!" He shrieked loudly. George turned with a puzzled expression.

"They don't want to...I thought. I though I wasn't worth it anymore." The words fluttered out and he felt regret quickly. It wasn't the truth but it wasn't a lie. He felt almost painfully ill and it didn't help with the soreness of his exhaustion.

"I have an idea." Spoke up his brother.

Gavin turned softly put didn't say anything. His brother shuffled over to the bags and pulled out two crash helmets. Placing the first one on his head and the second on Gavin. He clipped them on and tightened both strap. Finally he pulled himself (and Gavin) over the side of the seat.

"Its an easy plan." He chirped as he pulled on Gavin's seat belts. He pulled his own and quickly drove away from his house. The blond wanted to interject for a moment but paused as they turned back around. Dublish facing the house.

"Lets see how much they care for you."

His foot slammed into the accelerator and Gavin screamed loudly. The van sped forward and his hands grabbed onto the seat. He glued his eyes shut, hearing the vroom of the engine and feeling the bumps.

"Isn't this taking too lon-"

The air blew on his skin and he landed on something soft.

 **BOOM!**

Emerald eyes shot open and he shakily pushed himself up. Gasping loudly, he saw the van sticking both outside and inside the building. Rubble and plaster were everywhere which only worsened the dust that was floating around. Dublish had taken a bad beating with her screen cracked, the front of her was slammed inward and smoke seemed to be pumping from the front. He could hear anything.

"Guys..." His voice came out like a whisper in horror. He scrambled to his feet and jumped into the hole in his house. Waving away the dust around him and coughing like hell. Emerald eyes searching the rubble.

"Geoff!" he moved over and pushed the rubble aside. The moustached man blinked open and groaned loudly, his hand going over to his head. The blond wasted no time in dragging him out of the house and onto the lawn.

"Fucking dicks man..." Geoff moaned loudly, "what happened."

Gavin ignored his friend before rushing back in. He was able to find his other friends with ease. They were in a group but they had moved around before Dublish had slammed into his house. Alex and Faith were top with those two covered in the worst injuries. They were both unconscious and he almost panicked that they weren't breathing (they were). Faith having an egg-sized lump on her head while Alex had a gash on his chest.

Underneath were Nepeta, Martin, Seto and Chopper. The four were somewhat conscious but seemed rather out of it. They had some bruises and covered in dust but nothing to bad. Nepeta, Martin and Seto were blinking and breathing but weren't speaking. Chopper was the most awake with his eyes fully open but trembling.

Dragging them onto the lawn was painful but he finally did it. Sweat on his forehead and breathing growing slow. His head jerked back to Dublish.

"George."

Getting to the other side of the van was easy and pulling open the door was easy.

What he didn't expect was George jumping out while giving some jazz hands.

"Surprise."

What he also didn't expect was Akura leaping from nowhere and fully bitch-slapping him in the face.

Watching as his brother slammed into the ground with a large amount of voice and yelling in pain. The blond stared before he started to lose all energy in his body. Though he was easily scooped up the fighter. For a moment he could barely understand anything around him. Akura instead just carried him around and back to the others. Laying him on the grass, his eyes seeing the plethora of stars.

"You came back." He whispered tearfully.

"YYYYYYYYeah..." She scratched the back of her head for a minute, "I am...sorry."

"But I-"

"Shut up. I am saying sorry because I shouldn't have shouted. It was fucking stupid of me but you were an asshole for doing all that shit before. Though I now regret not coming over and having a talk. You look like shit." She grumbled the end but Gavin stared. It was in a usual Akura fashion and even had a few swear words.

"You...I thought I had lost you..." Gavin sniffed loudly.

"GAVIN! You're back!"

He was crushed into a hug on the ground and almost rolled into Chopper. Lifting his head he saw Geoff awake and alert. Sniffing loudly and locked into place.

"I'm not...letting go." The moustached man wheezed out then snuggled in closer.

"Geoff..."

"W-What happened!"

Turning his head around, he could see the others pushing themselves up. Faith was dazed and rubbed the front of her head in a hiss. Alex was staring blankly at Dublish with no reaction. Martin had a hold of Seto who were both shaken, Nepeta was looking dazed as well but Chopper was fully on his feet. Worry and horror on his face.

"Dublish! what the fuck happened!" Hissed Alex who pointed to the van. The Russian struggled to push himself up. Thankfully Chopper had sped over and pushed him down.

"I'm a doctor. Al you shouldn't strain yourself. Alex and Faith both seem to have small concussions. Martin, Seto, Nepeta and myself should be checked for bruises. Geoff is also on the list and- Gavin!"

Before the blond could even state anything he watched the doctor jump over and join the hug.

"You're alright! You're alright! You're alright!" He almost sobbed while Gavin tried to pet the back of his hat.

"GGGGGGGGGaaaaaaaaaavvvvvvvvvviiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnn." Hearing a wail he felt himself get clamped on behind. Feeling tears drip on his head, he turned up to see Martin sobbing his heart out. The brit felt ready to burst into tears.

Faith and Nepeta joined in from the side. Nepeta squeezing onto the side of Gavin while Faith also got Gavin, Nepeta and Chopper into her hug. The tiny group cuddled onto the lawn. Seto and Alex had moved to the side. Sitting next to each other with worry plastered on their faces.

"I'm alright." Gavin smiled a little.

"Have you gotten any sleep?" Chopper questioned as he suspiciously squinted at the blond.

"Have you eaten?" Whimpered the Bulgarian who wiped away his tears and snot with a tissue.

"Look at us. The gang has come back together and someone has already destroyed part of Gavin's house." Alex snorted only to be ribbed in the side by Seto.

Emerald eyes turned back to the large hole in his house. It was certainly big and would need a lot of money in fixing.

"Bugger it." He grinned a little.

The others snapped their attention to him but all relaxed when they heard the words.

"Lamppost. A word."

The mood snapped from heart-warming to bloody murder. Geoff and Akura whipped heads around so fast that Gavin was sure someone had shit themselves. They were both pissed and both were ready to lunge at him. Martin, Nepeta, Chopper and Faith had squeezed him tighter in the huge. Though Martin was glaring. Seto had turned icy-cold and Alex was fuming with anger.

"George?" Gavin asked.

"You fucking rammed Dublish into the house you arse." Snarled Alex.

"Its about the other part of the deal. I finished my bargain. You have to help me with mine." George stated with almost a cold tone of seriousness. He sounded business like (the giant bruise on his cheek didn't help).

"Well why don't you spit it out!" growled Geoff who was on his feet. Fists clenched in anger.

"Fine. Though its gonna be hard."

He took a momentary pause before breathing in and out. His fingers clenched against his bandana.

"We need to break Bridgette out of prison."


	11. Chapter 11: A Bird In Time

*******  
 **By KnotgrassKola008. Disclaimer: I do not Nepeta, Chopper, Fluttershy, Gavin Free, Alex (ImmortalHD), Setosorcerer and Martin (Bodil40). Nepeta belongs to Andrew Hussie, Chopper belongs to Eiichiro Oda, Fluttershy belongs to Hasbro, Gavin works for RoosterTeeth, Alex and Martin and Seto do youtube. I do not do this for financial gain.**

 **Chapter 11: A Bird In Time.**

The silence was certainly unwelcome but Gavin opened his mouth and shut it in confusion. Geoff was fuming and the blond could hear the soft snarl from the brunet. He opened his mouth, Gavin knew that Geoff would slaughter his brother with his words.

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

They turned to Akura who had jumped into the fray. Storming towards George until she was close enough to place her hand around his throat. He was quite unfazed and stared at her with a cold glare. Akura was equally unfazed.

"Don't you dare think you can pull any shit with Gavin like last time. His dad and I have had enough of your bullshit. Thinking you can walk in here and wrap your finger around him? Walk back to your little den and stay there," she snarled loud enough.

"Fuck yeah!" Geoff whooped and threw his fist into the air.

"You didn't let me finish," George huffed. "We'll break her out of prison and make her pay for her crimes," his brother shouted. She released him and took a few feet back. "I'm gonna be honest. I hate her. I hate that bitch. I hate using her name, I hate the fact she exists and I hate the fact that I lived with her for a while. She is the biggest bitch on the planet and I am glad that I will one day be able to kill her."

George finished his rant and rubbed his eyes, abruptly looking tired.

"Can we go inside?" Gavin whined a little. Though Geoff still had a hold of him and even helped him to his feet. Martin caught his other side under the arm when he almost slipped.

Alex and Faith were helped inside by Seto, Chopper, Akura and Nepeta with ease inside. though all winced when they glanced at Dublish who was still battered up. George followed after them.

Moving themselves to the kitchen and all gathering all on the chairs. Gavin, Alex and Faith took priority first. Chopper began to examine each one. Gavin with exhaustion, lack of sleep, lack of food and slight bruising on his elbows. Faith and Alex were covered in dust and speckles of fine powdered rubble. Their cuts were cleaned and bandaged and bruises were checked as well. The others were slightly shaken and Chopper stated on delayed shock but they quickly continued.

Martin and Geoff went to work in the kitchen. Geoff was boiling the kettle and grabbing other liquids to drink. Martin meanwhile was making pancakes and already mixing the mixture into the bowl. He had also pulled some more ingredients out to add to it.

"Alright...you can ask questions I guess but I will refuse to answer certain ones." He gave a cough afterwards. George stood at the door with arms behind back and a stern face on.

"Why are you so serious?" Gavin questioned.

This time he grinned, "Well Lamppost, I had to do a lot of interrogation, talking and annoying people in my line of work. Normally I'm stern during these, but don't worry!"

Gavin nodded and looked around, "Anyone wants to ask anything?"

Chopper quickly started off, "Why break her out of prison? Is it really worth the trouble?"

"Ah! You hit the money on the head! Antlers is right. Well the thing is...she wouldn't stay in prison for long." George huffed.

"For long?"

"Well you see she's already in the process of breaking out. I maybe the brains behind the operation but she had determination, an unwillingness to die and the ability to both be charming and a shit-head. I might not be their to make a plan or interrogate something but her connections are strong. Sadly her connections with the drugs have snapped because she was unable to pay them but she had favours with others." Explained the blond.

"So if we don't do something then she will come back?" Seto asked with a stern nod.

"What about the police? Higher ups?" Added Alex.

"Police are useless against her. I would know. Any higher ups...I'll explain later. I need some more information tonight and a board to pin them all up." George sighed.

"What's the plan again? Another way to hurt Gavin?" Hissed Geoff to the side as he placed the cups out on the table. George turned with a serious look.

"I can assure you Bottle that not a single harm will come to Lamppost when the plan happens. I just want to bring him along since that bitch might try and do something. She will falter at Gavin," He offered with his hand out stretched, "The plan itself is extremely simple."

"A week from now there will be some construction work nearby the prison. The large machinery and work will be the key to causing chaos. Two of you and me will sneak in with disguises and rework one of the machines so that it would destroy the wall and some of the prison. We sneak back out in the chaos and enter the prison walls with masks."

"Kidnap Bridgette, who will try and get out of the prison with the chaos going on. Take her back to a different place and I'll will deal with her." For several seconds a villainous grin took over his face. Gavin stared with a little gulp but snapped out of it when Martin placed plates in front of them.

"Doesn't sound flawless." Snorted Akura.

George chuckled, "no plan certainly is. I am certainly the best of the best in the business but even I have had screw-ups. I have caused chaos, messed up and almost caused destruction beyond help but my plans do account for things. My plans might not be flawless but my understanding of myself and others is."

"What about the organisation?" Piped up Seto.

"Oh...well that will be my problem. It will be easy to solve really. Don't worry about it." George chirped in.

"What about afterwards. When you leave and take her with you?" Martin asked.

"I will let her pay for her crimes. She just needs the little realisation. Though I will probably take her with me." George shrugged.

"Well I don't want you involving Gavin in this. He got around me once but I don't want you to pull him into this one." Growled Geoff who slammed his fists against the table. Making the tableware clatter.

"Now be reassured Bottle that Lamppost had no harm from me. I have not physically hurt him in anyway and I never would touch him in my second plan. I maybe be cruel and violent but I honour my bargains and I follow my word exactly to a t." Placing his hand on his chest and staring up at the ceiling with a holy look.

"Besides the exhaustion, sleepless nights and emotional trauma that Lamppost went through was all Lamppost. He is suffering from PTSD and grief was all on him." George added with a sneaky smile. Everyone turned to Gavin who gave a sheepish smile in return.

"Gav... I thought that was going well." Geoff asked while ruffling his hair.

"It went up again. Bloody well made me tired. Though I really tried to get some decent sleep." Gavin whimpered.

"You didn't tell me?!" Akura snapped.

"It was obvious." Seto answered.

"I thought you were ill." Nepeta added with a whimper.

"Well alright the pancakes are done," Chirped Martin who began to place several pancakes on everyone's plate, "there's also whipped cream, cherries, sprinkles, cookies and maple syrup."

George called their attention with ease, "Can everyone shut up and get back to the plan. Earning some glares.

"We need to first off prepare before we can do all this. Move to a different location, buy the equipment under a different name, get some more people involved and-"

"Why do we have to move?" Faith asked weakly.

"Huh? Well we need to be careful. The organisation is still out for my blood and if anybody finds out about this location then everyone will be killed." He explained.

"Killed..." A weak whimper escaped from the blond and images of blood flashed before his eyes. Staring at his knees was easier and sniffing his scarf.

"Why not go to the bubble-cunts house next door?" Insulted the Russian.

"Oh? Looks like even several months can't even get a simple-minded trash eater to learn some manners." Akura hissed.

"I would get some but someone's been shoving up their puss-"

"YOU WANNA FUCKING GO UGLY ASS MOTHERFUCKER!" Akura jumped from her seat, slamming her hands onto the table also while picking up her knife. Alex responded with ease by kicking the chair away (almost hitting Martin) and also picking up his knife.

"TRY ME YOU DIRTY WHORE!"

"Its been ten minutes. Just ten minutes." Martin sighed as he shoved some more pancakes into his mouth (also trying to pinch some from Geoff).

"Does this happen often? This is some grade A quality shit right here. I could watch them murder each other all day." George wondered as he watched the two.

"All the time." Chuckled Nepeta quietly.

"Well Blue Pearl is right. I mean you have nothing in your home. Only a mattress." Snorted George. This startled the fighter who stopped in mid-action. Gavin snapped his head around to Akura.

"You...mean...all this time you have lived next to me and you have nothing?" It sounded horrified, it sounded weak but it contrasted to the dark anger flooding on his face.

"So? I've lived like that my whole life." Snorted Akura though she seemed off guard.

"That does not help! You don't live like that! Where is your money to buy stuff?! What the hell do you do with all that money!" Shrieked the brit.

"Its gets paid for the house itself, heating bill and water bill. Sometimes I can scrape enough for money and some pearls but that's about it." She huffed as she flipped away her hair.

Faith started first, "Akura that is no way to live. Are you alright? Do you need anything else? We will certainly need to teach you other things."  
"I feel bad now. I never invited you over for dinner." Grumbled Geoff.

"Actually where is Gavin's friends?" Perked up Chopper. Everyone turned around with confusion, the comment suddenly hit everyone. None of Gavin's usual friends were here.

"Oh...Well they needed to go home for a bit. We do live in respected houses after all. They were all gonna sleep there and get some recording equipment back here." Geoff mustered up with some nods.

"So Lamppost. Do you accept?"

The brit moved his head up, spotting Georges hand sticking out. A grin plastered to his face and a almost disturbing glint to his eyes. He tilted his head to the side almost like a curious child who had done something naughty.

"Accept what?" Muffled Gavin as he swallowed his food.

"Normally I would except you to go along with the plan and help out. I mean I helped you out, it wouldn't be nice not to help me out. Though I am gonna give you a chance. Accept my part of the deal, we shake hands and you have to help me until my part of the bargain is finished." He chatted.

A violent slam hit the table, "oh like he would trust you after what you just did a few minutes ago," snarled Akura. Ready to once again hit George.

"Its not your deal. Lamppost is agreeing to help me out and I am being nice by giving a second chance. I mean if he doesn't...then that bitch will break out of prison. If I was in your shoes then when she gets out, all she want would be Lamppost right here."

The atmosphere was icy.

"Why would she want to see Gavin?" Martin hissed.

"Lamppost is another threat. Someone she needs to snuff out. She doesn't know that Lamppost wants nothing to do with her. She doesn't know how his mind-set is. If she sees a threat then she will pluck their feathers and crush them." A whisper left his mouth. Gavin tried his hardest not to panic but the thoughts wavered in his head.

"I'm going to bed. I'll give you an answer in the morning." The blond sighed and pushed George away. Pulling himself up and moving slowly towards the doorframe. The world around him was still cold and he was slightly trembling.

He should have known it wouldn't end like this.

The world never gives a quiet ending.

Then he felt someone tug on his trench coat. Moving his head he saw Chopper at his side with those giant eyes. Staring into his own emerald eyes, into his own soul.

"Can I go with you. I'm sleepy." The brunette asked softly and yawned slightly. Gavin smiled and nodded.  
"Yeah there only two beds now," Geoff snorted, "George and me stay in one room. You guys will be in Gavin's. Its too late to go home and you guys need rest."

"Why do I-"

Geoff hooked his arm around Georges neck and everyone watched as he dragged the flailing blond around and up the stairs. The brit watched in interest and turned around. They were all staring at him.

He had his friends again.

"Lets go to sleep."

 **00000000000**


	12. Chapter 12: New Location

*******  
 **By KnotgrassKola008. Disclaimer: I do not Nepeta, Chopper, Fluttershy, Gavin Free, Alex (ImmortalHD), Setosorcerer and Martin (Bodil40). Nepeta belongs to Andrew Hussie, Chopper belongs to Eiichiro Oda, Fluttershy belongs to Hasbro, Gavin works for RoosterTeeth, Alex and Martin and Seto do youtube. I do not do this for financial gain.**

 **Chapter 12: New location.**

Gavin would have tried to sleep but sadly his mind was a wreck. The thought of the consequences of being unable to accept his offer, accepting or doing nothing. The options were limited but the consequences were vast. Even then he only fell asleep out of exhaustion and only woke up later.

He almost struggled out of his bed with a yawn. Especially with how cramped it was from everyone snuggling in together. It was rather sweet and very warm but the blond felt like it wasn't for him. Were they friends again? Were they really connected to him? The old friendship was damaged and could never really get back to the same friendliness as it use to be.

Still he maneuverer himself out of his (almost slipping on the floor and cover) and left his room. The sky outside was turning a light pink like a cherry blossom with the indigo patches slowly disappearing. Moving downstairs he felt turn a cold gasp of wind. Turning towards Dublish he saw the hole was still there.

"I should get Geoff. Do I even have the money to pay for it?" Gavin yawned. Even then rubble and bits of stone were still scattered about.

"I should sit in the boiler room." He mumbled as his shivering grew worse.

"You're up early."

His entire body trembled as he heard a voice and felt himself jump forward. The brit almost lost his footing but thankfully gained his balance. His body was trembling, and thoughts of something around his neck filled his panicked brain. Choking him like a ragdoll. Not again.

Instead he saw Martin. The Bulgarian had his arms up in defence and a warm smile on his face. Gavin relaxed.

"Don't do that." He huffed as he wiped the sweat away from his forehead.

"Sorry. I was really hungry and I saw that you were gone. You want any breakfast?" He chirped with his accent strong as usual. Gavin rubbed his eyes and nodded. Martin was normally there to cheer everyone up and be there as an emotional pole. He gave a little cheer before skipping towards the kitchen. Gavin shuffling after him. The blond moving back to his original seat as he was last night.

Martin had taken up the kitchen, already tying an apron around him. A hum to his voice as he began to find bowls and spoons.

"Do you have any ideas? I was thinking something small and simple. Maybe even something from a different culture if you have the right ingredients." He babbled on a little as he began to shift through the fridge. Gavin watched with tired eyes until he turned them back to the table.

The kitchen was cold, the whole house was really cold. Gavin could feel the air settle on his kin and make him shiver. It felt better to move about but even now he could feel his hand acting up and his ankle grew stiff. Even months of physical therapy were not that great. Scents of many types flooded his senses but they weren't overwhelming. Olive, paint oils, old books, heated sugar, sea salt, sweat, oil, cherries and mint. For a moment his shoulders relaxed.

The clink of the cup made him straighten up.

Martin placed a cup in front of him with a smile. Pushing forward the steaming cup.

"Its tea. You looked cold." He smiled warmly, giving a ruffle to his head.

A smile formed back and his hand reached for the cup. His fingers wrapping around it and he pulled it forward. Raising it to his lips. Then he suddenly felt it. A feel that was not under his control. The joints in his fingers spazzed out and he almost slammed the cup down. The liquid almost spilled.

Feeling pain was the last thing he wanted.

His shoulder and groin shifted in pain. It felt new and fresh. Gavin bit down as he tried to stop it. His body curling up.

"Do you want me to get someone?"

Lifting his head, he spotted Martin with a sympathetic expression. His eyes were still hidden by his sunglasses. It wasn't comforting to see his own reflection in them. The tears that were straining from his eyes and that expression on his face. Anger rose but it also died down quickly.

"No. Please don't." It came out weak. His ears heard the scraping of a chair and turned to see the Bulgarian sitting next to him. He was watching with an open posture.

"Do you want to talk?" Martin quizzed softly and the blond nodded with out thinking. For a moment he took a deep breath in and out. Before shifting his body so that he felt himself lean slight on the raven-haired. He made no comment or reply.

"Do you know the extent of my injuries?" He asked. The silence was enough to give him an answer.

"I had some head trauma in the front. The skull had healed but its changed me...I guess. I'm not sure what has made me different. I'm bull angry a lot but that's from other things. My shoulder got a bullet though but they removed it, still a bit tense to move." Chuckling at the end for now real reason.

"My hand has trouble moving about. Its spazzes out and the joints freeze. Can't remember if its from my shoulder or my brain. Then...I got my balls removed. It sounds stupid but I didn't really feel that bad. Sometimes it feels funny to sit down and I just get the realisation I would never had kids." He stopped. Taking a deep breath in and out.

Gavin continued, "I also got a large bruise on my stomach. It felt like everything was barmy. It healed up and their was my ankle. It was fine but the doctors said I spaffed it up too much. So I get aches there and some scars around it." The blond finished and breathed out. It was warm leaning against the Bulgarian; he almost felt like a radiator. Even with his trench-coat and scarf it was nicer to be next to him.

"Is...There is something else on your mind. Isn't there?" Mumbled Martin.

"The offer. The offer." He repeated.

"I'm just. Just so scared. Last time I made those choices I screwed up so badly. I lost you guys and him. I lost so much from a single choice in my life. I don't want to do it again. If I don't do it then there a high chance of Bridgette coming back...I don't want that to happen!" His hands slammed against the table. The cup of tea spilled itself and spread all over it. Emerald eyes watched it twist and turn.

He felt so tired.

"I'm...I'm so scared of making the wrong choice again. I don't want to drag anyone don't because me. I've already destroyed you guys again." His hands moved closer to his face as he wiped away his tears. He was sick of himself crying.

"I'm not leaving you."

He turned to the Bulgarian. His sunglasses perched on his fluffy hair with ease.

"Whatever choice you make, I'll stay with you. Yeah your gonna have to consider how the choices will affect others but also remember how they affect yourself. Your feelings deserve to be placed in there as well. Your just as an important friend as anyone else. Remember that I and I think that everyone else will stay with you. Even if the world ends, even if hell starts and even if a oppressive system racism starts against you. I will be there." The speech ended with a bright and cheerful smile on his face.

"Anyway we can be scar buddies as well." Lifting his arms, Gavin viewed the tiny faded scars which were scattered on his skin. His memory remembered how they were bandaged up when they were at his house.

Tears welled up in his eyes and began to stream down his face. Before Martin could even ask his arms wrapped around him. Almost crushing the poor cook.

"Why are you such an amazing friend?! Good your so amazing. Don't. ever. change." Gavin whispered while the Bulgarian struggled underneath the blonds grasp. Until he finally broke through and gasped for air.

"T-Thanks. Just don't choke me next time. Also can you stop crying or I am..." Tears peeked at his eyes and just like that they streamed down his cheeks. A loud sniffle and soft smile.

"Your such a shit-head." Sniffed Martin.

Gavin grinned in return, "no, you are."

He wanted this moment to never end.

 **000000000000**

"Gavin! Gavin!"

Waking up was painful

Opening his eyes, he could see shades of light which stun his eyes. Making the blond hiss loudly while trying to frantically rub his eyes at the same time. Peeking his eyes open he felt sudden soreness overtake his body and slight trembling. Pushing himself up, then stretching his arms until they clicked he finally turned to who had awoken him.

Geoff had his arms folded and looked stern but he sighed, "why are you asleep on the kitchen table?"

"Huh...Oh Martin and I were-" Turning around, he wasn't able to spot the Bulgarian in sight. Panic raced through his body as he twisted around to see his friends. Geoff grabbed his shoulder tightly which stopped his moment.

"Your fine Gav, he's fine as well. Your friends went home to grab stuff and pack it. If your not going on the trip then they will be staying over. If not then its essentials." HE explained as he let go of the blonds shoulder.

"Akura is still here if you want to see here." Added Geoff with a bright grin as he watched the blond already speed-walk off. Back into the lounge to see Akura lying on the couch. Seeing the blond she gave a huff and began to mess with her hair.

"Where did the rubble and dust go?" Questioned Gavin as he searched the lounge. The rubble and dust which had been laying about had virtually disappeared off the planet. In fact the room itself seemed quite spotless aside from the hole in the wall. Dublish was gone and the large hole itself still remained.

"We did a clean up while you were asleep. It was much easier and that dog-fucker took Dublish away to get checked up." Muttered Akura as her fingers twisted her hair into a plait. The blond nodded mutely and eased himself on the couch. Akura curled closer and avoided any eye-contact.

"I'm gonna accept the deal."

She glanced up and stopped all action. It felt like time itself had stopped, that the world had frozen itself the minute he had spoken these words.

"You might die." Replied the fighter.

"I've gotten close but I will stop her." Gavin answered.

"You got some balls then." Snorted Akura.

"I don't. I really don't," hid voice snapped between a chuckle and a sob. His hand covered his eyes, suddenly feeling rage boil beneath him. It felt like it was burning his insides and cracking his skin. Prium...lost his life and his own mind is messing with him. Gavin felt very little strength left in him.

"That's excellent news Lamppost!" Yipped his brother who clapped loudly and rushed over. The brit barely had the strength to react. George was grinning widely and shaking his fists in joy. Akura growled at him (in which he stuck out his tongue). Still he quickly rushed off before the two could say anything.

It was silent between them. Akura plaiting her hair and Gavin dozing off at any second. It felt weird, he would usually start a topic and would escalade into an argument. Even now the fact the two were barely speaking made the world room feel like crap. The cold breeze blew through the massive hole and made both shift slightly.

The two stayed in the same positions as normal for maybe ten minutes. Gavin felt wrong in speaking and Akura was occupying himself.

 **Beep! Beep!**

His eyes snapped open and before his mind could consider what it was, his legs leapt forward. His feet almost crashing into the little bit of wall still left at the bottom and jumping onto the grass. Turning his head he spotted Alex close by. Tears filled his eyes and a bright smile formed.

Arms wide open, he ran over. Alex stepped back a bit as he spotted the brit racing out of the hole and rushing towards him. Still he slightly opened his arms. Waiting from the impact of the tall brit himself.

Rushing past him.

Then squishing his entire body onto Dublish who was situated right behind him.

"Ha! You got fucking ignored you background character!" Burst out Akura as she pointed to Alex. Laughing her ass off and snorting every few seconds.

"You...oh my god! That was fucking hilarious! You expected him to hug you and he-" She gave a loud wheeze before collapsing on her knees and rolling around in the grass. Legs kicking up and grass bits getting tangled in her hair.

The blond opened his eyes as he rubbed his face against the side of Dublish's wall, "Aw Alex. You can get hug too."

"Shut up you bitch!" Snapped the Russian, "I was trying to do the right thing and you fucking go off and hug the van! THE VAN!"

"You guys are better entertainment than what's on TV these days." Chuckled George as he stepped through the hole and stride towards the van.

"You must have been quite skilled to fix this in such a short span of time, Engine." Complimented George as his hands slid against Dublish's mirror window. Not a single dent of scratch mark seemed to be left. Almost like she was perfectly brand new.

"Well it was easy enough. Nothing on the inside of her was damaged to such an extent that I couldn't fix her. Really I needed to sort out the plating on the front, the metal, the paint and a few other problems." Giving a tired yawn and stretching his body out.

The group piled into the car (with Akura flat out tired) and waited for the others to come. Of course they came back quickly. Chopper came first by scrambling into the van with a bright smile and hello. Faith entered quietly and apologised for any noise she made. Martin quickly slammed the doors open with a bright smile while dragging Seto behind him who looked ready to fall asleep. Finally was Nepeta who curled up next to the door and hugged her knees to her chest.

Only Martin really chatted with everyone else in the car. A bright smile on his face, filled to the brim with determination and joy. Even now he swung his arms about or leaned on everyone with obvious affection. Gavin wanted to smile at the emotional joy he brought was enough to keep everyone calm.

"Gavin."

Shifting his attention from his friends, the emerald-eyed blond turned towards the front where Geoff stood. Having the door open, though he instead grabbed something from off side and suddenly pushed it in the front seat.

It wasn't something, it was Ryan.

The dirty blond gave a huff to Geoff who rolled his eyes in return but smiled all the same. Gavin waved a little.

"Ryan is gonna be with you guys at all time. Ryan do not let that little cocksucker get to Gavin or even put a single scratch on the big dork." Snarled the brunette while accusingly waving his finger towards George. His brother took no offence really but stuck out his tongue in reply.

"Why Ryan?" Questioned Gavin.

"Why not Ryan?" Geoff shrugged, "be safe you big dorks. Both of you."

Shutting the car door, Ryan turned towards him giving him a thumbs up. Then turned to George and eagerly glared at him.

"Well you guys need to buckle up. I have already found a location and they will let us stay for a few days." Grinned George as he turned his head slightly.

"Who is this furrend?" Nepeta asked.

"Its a secret." Chirped George.

"I'll snap your neck if you don't tell us." Growled the blue-haired fighter.

"Its still a secret."

"Lets just get going already." Huffed Seto.

So George started up the van and pushed his foot down the accelerator.

A new location was waiting for them.

 **000000000000**


	13. Chapter 13: A Friend In Need

*******  
 **By KnotgrassKola008. Disclaimer: I do not Nepeta, Chopper, Fluttershy, Gavin Free, Alex (ImmortalHD), Setosorcerer and Martin (Bodil40). Nepeta belongs to Andrew Hussie, Chopper belongs to Eiichiro Oda, Fluttershy belongs to Hasbro, Gavin works for RoosterTeeth, Alex and Martin and Seto do youtube. I do not do this for financial gain.**

 **Chapter 13: For A Friend.**

"We're here!"

Jolting out of his day-dream, Gavin blinked several times before rubbing his eyes. Yawning softly and looking around to get an idea of where they were. He could spot several grey houses and the clouds covered the sky. By the light it must have been the middle of the day or so. Though it would have been to get outside and check out the world around him.

Still he checked around everyone else. Martin was waiting while having his arm wrapped around Seto who was asleep, Akura was glaring at George, Nepeta looked bored, Chopper and Faith were huddling together. Alex had an entirely different expression. He looked quite stunned with eyes wide and red irises staring at George. His seat in the van was an easy view to the outside. His expression then formed into a scowl and he glared at his feet. Gavin eyed him closely and turned to Ryan. The dirty blond shrugged his shoulder and stared at Gavin.

"Where is here exactly?" Snapped the fighter to which George undid his seatbelt and jumped over the seat. Landing onto Gavin and Akura. One squawked loudly and the other tried to punch him. He then moved himself into a comfortable position.

"Well its a place where we stay for a couple of nights until I can sort us out." George chirped with hands clasped together.

"I puurhaps think a little more detail is in order." Snorted Nepeta who wiggled herself closer to the van door. Not expecting the van doors to blast open and Nepeta shriek loudly and bash herself into Chopper. Ryan had his arms wide open and motioned for Gavin to get out. The blond easily moved himself around his friend and helped down by Ryan.

"Thanks Rye bread." Gavin smiled warmly.

"Shut up Gav." Snorted Ryan but he did raise his fist and bumped the side of the brits arm softly. The others followed out with there backpacks slung on their shoulders as they observed where they were.

The streets were clean and not a single bit of litter anywhere. Trees of birch were planted in long rows which ran down the street itself. The houses themselves were lined up as well with stone steps leading up to there doors, each one made of red brick, metal banisters also lined up against the steps. The view itself felt dreary with the sun hidden behind the clouds but no chill in the air. It felt warm. Gavin stared and turned to George who was grinning widely.

"Odd. Me and Seto live in a different part of the city." Perplexed the Bulgarian next to him and Gavin felt suddenly jumpy. It felt unsettling to be here, especially with George leading them.

"How the fuck do..." fumed Alex who glared at George. His brother grinned even wider and went back to the van. Pulling out the plastic bags he has stored in there. Skipping happily up the nearest steps and getting up to the top. Gavin tried to follow but was shoved aside by Alex. Thankfully Ryan caught him and getting him too his feet.

Images on pain surged from his shoulder and stomach.

The blond winced and bit his lip. Trying to get rid of the images that plagued his mind. He shook them away. Concentrating on the scene in front of him.

"What the hell do you think your doing?!" Snarled Alex as he grabbed Georges shoulder. Trying to twist him around and face him.

George didn't glance at him, "don't do that. After all you have messed up too many times. Maybe you should take a slip from your brother."

Gavin finally caught up at the steps, he touched Alex's hand. The facial expression made his chest tighten. His pale had became almost deathly pale and his red eyes were small. For once the blond saw a face of heart-brokenness and hurt. The Russian who was normally aggressive and strong seemed at his weakest. Bags under his eyes and shoulders shaking.

Realising that he was staring at Gavin, he turned away to face the door. Anger began to crack the inside of him. Snapping to his brother.

"Alex?"

Whatever anger left him as he turned his attention to the front.

The door to the owner of the house had opened. A male in his twenties, tanned skin,  
and similar height to Martin. Black hair spiked up at the front, a small beard, glasses perched on his thin nose and wore a purple beanie, purple t-shirt and black jeans. His head tilted to the side as his amber brown eyes stared at the Russian.

The males confusion disappeared and he almost leapt onto Alex. A Spanish-accented giggle as Alex tried to pull the taller male off him. Unsuccessfully. Finally he jumped off with a shit-eating grin and confident pose.

"Alex! How have you been? Why haven't been calling? Why haven't you been updating or even doing anything? Are you being a piece of shit again?" The man went on almost in some sort of rant. Alex gritted his teeth and slapped his hand to his face.

"Sly...shut the fuck up." Snorted Alex and pushed the Latino male away. Sly grinned happily and turned towards everyone else. His brown eyes scanning over the small group. Finally his eyes landing on George. The blond stepped forward with a hand forward and smiling.

"I'm George Free. Though I believe you know me as Falcon." Introducing himself cheerfully.

The minute Sly took Georges hand, the Latino registered surprise and then began to look fearful. Gavin moved forward and touched the shoulder of his brother. George turned to him and let go of Sly's hands. The fearful expression still lasted on his face for a few seconds but he went back to a grin. A shaky grin.

"Well I have come like I have told. Of course I have magnificently fulfilled your bargain and you shall fulfil mine. For two weeks remember." Sweetly stating the last sentence. Sly nodded softly and moved away from their path.

"Come in. The lounge is the first door on your right." Sly pointed. Everyone followed with Alex, Gavin and Ryan only staying behind.

"Are you two alright?" Gavin whimpered out.

Alex shrugged, "I'm fine. Sly?"

"I didn't know. I didn't you would be with him. Why are you with him?" Sly whimpered and turned to Alex. He was shaking and was still fearful. Alex stared at Sly but he didn't move. The Latino man gulped and left with Alex following behind him.

"Stick close. Your brother had probably done something terrible." Ryan whispered.

"Yeah...I hope its not what I think." Gulped Gavin and the two entered the house. Ryan closed the door behind him and the two made there way into the lounge. The lounge itself was simple enough with cream couches, large fluffy white pillows, wooden floor and a large tv screen with several wires leading to an Xbox and PS4 on the ground (with Martin, Seto and Gavin eyeing them with an extreme need to play video-games).

"I don't like this. I don't like this one." Hissed Akura. Causing the others to turn to her.

"Yeah. Something is very suspicious here." Ryan added.

"Shut up bread!" Akura snapped and began to angrily mutter to herself.

"Bread?" Ryan question with puzzlement and Gavin could only pat the side of his arm.

"Well Alex knows Sly so I think we're safe. Whatever George had under his sleeve will not take us down." Grinned Martin as he jumped up to his feet with shear enthusiasm. Though he was easily pulled down by Akura and he landed back on the couch with a grunt.

"Welcome back me!" George yelled as he introduced himself.

"You were never wanted here!" Ryan yelled back and earn a rather stupid glare from George. Sly appeared as well with much more cheer and pep in his step.

"Alright guys! So the bedrooms are upstairs with some sleeping bags for the others. Being two normal beds, two water beds and six sleeping bags. This does not include my room and food will be supplied. George will be taking the lounge as a work room and sometimes money might be needed from you guys? Ok?" Explained the Latino man and relaxed. Quickly tensing when George glanced at him.

"Question. What did you exactly do to get Sly to agree to all of this?"

Seto finished his question and Sly looked down at his feet. An uncomfortable feeling suddenly washed over the mood and all eyes turned on the two at the front.

"Oh...Well I realised a new location would be much harder to pinpoint. They would quickly go for abandoned buildings, hotels and family first. They think that I would go for shadier hideouts but would only go for friends last. They think I would be complex but instead we need to be simple," a simple explanation leaving George, "for Fox right here...I gave him illegal money that will get him arrested for producing fake money."

The silence itself shattered and Sly looked utterly sick. Nobody moved at first when they heard the words until Faith got to her feet. Rushing towards him and gently pulling away until they finally got to the couch. Letting the two sit down (abet a little squished) and she gently comforted him.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Gavin whispered.

"I gave Fox enough time to look at the money in the account, I told him detailed information that would have easily gotten him out of this deal. I gave him lots of chances to back out and he didn't. Don't blame me when he clearly couldn't think this through." George grinned.

"Purrossibly that you lied." Nepeta added with a fearful tone.

"I don't lie. I always fulfil my end of the bargain. Isn't that right Gavin?" George smiled and gave the blond shivers. Backing himself into Ryan who wrapped his arms around the blond and glared at George.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA."

Took a few minutes to register the fact that a few things happened at the exact same time. Firstly was the fact that Alex jumped from behind the door, trying to kick George in the face. Secondly was the fact that George crouched down quickly. Thirdly was the fact that Alex crashed into the wall and was on the floor. Finally was the fact a Bulldog had waddled into the room and happily panting.

"Call a doctor! Call a doctor!" Screeched Chopper before jumping off the couch and towards Alex. Who was pushing himself up. Martin also had jumped to his attention and made his way to Alex to help up. Nepeta was curled up on the couch with Faith as the two watched in confusion. Akura and Sly were holding back laughing and snorts could be heard from the two.

"I guess that is what Geoff meant by your friends being 'insanely hysterical'." Quoted Ryan to the side.

"A Bulldog! Oh how cute! What's its name? Can I pet it?"

Gavin watched the scene unfolding.

He wanted to cry from how nostalgic it made him.

 **0000000000000**

Staring at the ceiling was the only thing that Gavin could do to keep awake. The group had separated into males and females for two rooms at first but really kept to it. Sly taking his own room. Faith, Akura, Nepeta, Chopper and Alex took the other room. Gavin, Ryan, Martin, Seto and George. His emerald eyes still staring at the dark ceiling even though his eyes began to strain him. Blinking slowly, he pushed himself up and shook his head slowly. Even though he wore the pjs Ryan landed him the scarf was still around him and the trench coat still wrapped around his waist.

Even in the darkness the moonlight pouring in the window was enough to get some idea of where everyone was. Martin and Seto both asleep on the waterbed under the window, the cover keeping them warm. Ryan had taken the bed nearby and had his face facing Gavin. Thankfully he was still asleep. Turning to the other bed, he saw the cover had been flung off. George wasn't in bed.

Getting to his feet; the blond shuffled away from his sleeping bag and towards the door. Gently hearing the creaking from the house and slipping out of the room. The hallway was cast in darkness and he needed to put his hands forward. Thankfully he could remember the stairs nearby and made his way towards them by the wall. His hand reaching over to the rail and hearing the creaking of the stairs.

Finally getting to the bottom, he saw bits of lights leak from under one of the door. Turning down to the left and saw another doorway with light leaking under it as well. Gavin stared with his mind muffled and confused. Already he was sweating and feeling ready to lean over and be sick. Still he shifted himself over towards the door nearest to him. His hand lifted. Ready to knock against the door.

"No. No. Look I need you to stay there and do as I say. No look I..."

He listened and lowered his hand. Gavin waited and continued to listen in case he caught onto anything.

"No I haven't found him yet! Right...sorry for shouting. Look I am going this one step at a time really. Just please follow to the plan."

Gavin waited for a few more seconds but no more talking came. In fact the room was eerily silent and for a moment he began to tremble. Images of a body hitting the floor with that same snapping sound. The body hitting the floor. The bruise swelling around the neck. That dead body.

His body moved at his own. Trying to get away from the door and having moved away from the other door. He could hear talking but it felt fuzzy. His head was heavy and weighed him down. Opening the door, it creaked open. The light stinging his eyes and making hiss. Blinking several times before able to make the photo out in front of him. Even now he felt tired but smiled at seeing Alex and Sly at the marble table.

"Gavin! What the hell are you doing up?!" Snapped the Russian. The blond smiled and waved a little but watched as he got up and marched towards him.

"I can't sleep. Can I just rest here?" He smiled and earned a snort from the Alex.

"Come on moron. He won't cause any harm." Sly added and motioned for the brit to come over. Alex growled but still let him pass and over to the table. Gavin shuffling and feeling himself slipping. Still sweating and his head getting a painful headache. Finally flopping onto the chair between the two and resting his head on his arms. His eyes shutting but swiftly opening.

"Gavin get some sleep." Grumbled Alex.

"Leave the poor kid to his devices. He looks as exhausted as you." Sly pushed forward.

"I am not exhausted." Hissed the Russian then heard a noise sounding suspiciously sounding like a yawn.

"Well you've both had it tough. You should have called me so you could have taken a break." Alex huffed sadly.

Gavin finally passed out from exhaustion.

 **0000000000000**


	14. Chapter 14: Welcome To The Show

*******  
 **By KnotgrassKola008. Disclaimer: I do not Nepeta, Chopper, Fluttershy, Gavin Free, Alex (ImmortalHD), Setosorcerer and Martin (Bodil40). Nepeta belongs to Andrew Hussie, Chopper belongs to Eiichiro Oda, Fluttershy belongs to Hasbro, Gavin works for RoosterTeeth, Alex and Martin and Seto do youtube. I do not do this for financial gain.**

 **Chapter 14: Welcome To The Show.**

"Alright bitches, it's time to get to the plan."

George slammed his hands on the table and roamed his eyes over the table. Everyone was seated in the dining room and everyone had their eyes on this blond. Gavin watched around and stared at the table. Seeing large piles of papers everywhere and scribbles on some.

Two weeks had past with ease and everyone had settled into some sort of routine. Sly who owned the house tried his best to stay cheery and active. Normally playing a small trick or trying to get activities to do together. Though he normally hung out and annoyed Alex who replied with anger. Faith took charge by asking everyone if she was alright and keeping everyone happy. Martin did the same and kept in check of cooking. The brit himself kept himself with Ryan and Martin while also checking on his brother. George actually kept himself to himself and barely bothered anyone aside from getting food (to go on about a great speech about himself).

Now he had gathered everyone together to discuss the plan.

"Everybody listen up. Each one of you has a role tomorrow and must follow the plan to a T." George snapped with a professional matter. Even clapping his hands loudly (which made Faith jump).

"Alright I will go through the plan step by step and I will only have questions at the end, got it?" He finished with an ugly expression. His eyes narrowing and a small frowning forming on his head. Everyone nodding with a slightly uncomfortable mood to it. This lead his brother to jump back into his cheerful position.

"Well first off we get to the city about six am and so you will get up at five am. I will be up at three am since I have extra work to do. We park outside of this shopping area and have the van only five minutes away from the prison and three minutes away from the construction site on the upper level of this building." His fingers pointing to a diagram behind him. It was pinned up with several circles and red words dotted around.

"Alright so myself, Alex and Ryan will enter the construction site under fake identity's, names and some building uniforms. We three shall place one of the heaviest vehicles onto the side and I will have Alex rewire it to move itself off the building and crash onto the prison wall. If that fails then I will drive it off the building and we escape." George grinned.

"Next I have decided to add another distraction to the plan. There is an abandoned building nearby which is due to be demolished soon. I have a plan to place a large amount of fireworks in the building and set them off at the same time as the prison building being destroyed. This will be enough distraction since the force could take off the building but I am doubtful." He hummed.

"When this happens myself, Ryan and Alex will get back to the van. Getting it driven closer to the prison but if the chaos is too much then we shall find a different place to change. Still I do have another idea of how to destroy the prison as well but I will leave that as well."

"When the wall is open, me and the gang here will be masked and having weapons in case someone tries to get us out of the car. The bitch seeing the wall open will exit through the case, me and Ryan with Akura will grab her. Making sure she is knocked out. We will drive away and the chaos will leave us only a last thought." George clapped his hands and smiled happily. Still a sombre silence went over the group.

"So I am not involved in these plans?" Sly asked looking quite shaky.

George shook his head, "Nope! You will be in the van the entire time and keeping an eye out. I will a phone on me and call you for any information updates. So you will be important and you will be important if there is a sudden change in the plans."

Another silence came across the group. Gavin glanced to Ryan who nodded softly and pushed himself slightly away from the table. The scraping sound was enough catch Georges attention and the rest of the group.

"I have a couple of questions. One is that what if the vehicle doesn't crash into the wall? Two what about injuries? Three what if we are caught on tape or evidence against us in a case, since this will be highly suspected as a planned breakout of a prisoner and also didn't say something about another thing you had to do later?" Ryan quizzed strongly as he tapped his fingers against the table.

George adjusted his bandana slowly as he smirked, "Well if the vehicle doesn't hit the wall then I have another idea which I just need to ask about. I have disguises for us in case we do have eye witnesses and get caught on tape and of course I will plan some steps for the future in case it goes too far of course. If your worried about my other plan which I must assume Geoff told you; its none of your business,"

"Oi!" Snapped the Russian who pointed angrily.

"I will be long gone and you will only have memories of how amazing I was. Still may other plan will not involve any of you so you really don't have to worry about it. Also if your worried about injuries, the disguise I have you wear will be padded for protection and I will prepare extra medical kits in the van as well. You guys are lucky that the van is hard to trace since Engine stole it." Finally he stretched out his arms and grinned happily.

Everyone once again glanced to each other. Nobody moved and nobody had a question to say. In fact it seemed like it was all covered.

"Actually I do have my back-up. Antlers, do you think you can get in contact with your straw-hat crew?" Piped up the blond. Causing all eyes to turn on the tiny brunette who froze up like a deer in headlights.

"Straw-hats...Why do you want my friends?" He squeaked out defensively.

George waved his hand, "Nah! Nah! Your friends are very powerful and if a truck can't break down that wall then they certainly can. Don't worry it too hard since they just need to break down the wall and then hide away in the dust of course."

Chopper stared at the blond for a while, with a slight frown and eyes narrowed (which made creases appear on his face). Finally he let out a tired sigh and shifted himself back onto the chair itself.

"Fine. I'll get them tomorrow."

A little cheer left George and he stood up, the chair sliding back.

"You guys get at five am and get to the city at six am. Go through with the plan, we will all have ear communicators tomorrow and when we have done we will go our separate ways. Burn all of the evidence, destroy everything and never speak of this incident. Do not contact me until I finish with that bitch."

"Tomorrow will be a day nobody will ever speak of."

 **0000000000000**

Pulling on the jacket, Gavin sighed and rolled up his scarf. Placing it into the rug sack behind him and finally pulling it on his face. George like he accounted had woken everyone up at five by mainly kicking everyone out of bed. It was a terrible wake up call (especially when Ryan kicked his brother right back). Still he had ordered them to have breakfast and change into the clothes that were given to them.

His brother was correct when he said he had prepared

A black jumper, black padded top similar to a bullet proof vest, a black jacket to cover it, grey jeans, knee pads, elbow pads and thick black gloves. He even brought Gavin some thick black boots and a motor cycle helmet painted grey with black squares. Adding the rug sack so that Gavin could place his scarf in their. If he wore it would stand out too much and the brit would not let any one dare hold his scarf. So it was placed in the back. Even now Gavin knew that his injuries were still healing and his brother was not gonna take any chances of him getting injuries again.

Even then when George discussed his more detailed role, all he did was sit in the van and make sure Bridgette didn't escape. His last plan to Geoff was much more detailed about himself and suddenly he was barely even there. Either he had something up his sleeve or...no, nothing else came to mind.

"You ready?"

Gavin could already tell it was Ryan and turned to his friend. It was quite similar to his own outfit except with the helmet. Even then his shaggy dirty blond hair had been tied into a tiny ponytail.

"I'm tired." Gavin whined softly and rubbed his eyes.

"You have bags under your eyes," Replied Ryan, "Get some sleep in the car."

"I'm really tired. I wish...I wish Prium was alive." Shifting his body uncomfortably. "Do you think I've done the right thing?" Whimpered the blond and for a moment he wanted to run. Leave everything behind, go back to Prium's grave and for once in his life just not think about it. Ryan turned softly with a sympathetic expression and patted the top of Gavin's head.

"I think we might get out of this alright." It croaked out.

"Are you really sure?" Wheezed out the blond.

"I'm not...I'm positive." He smiled and the brit smiled back. Thinking only of how hopeful and open Ryan was.

Gavin left the room with a little bit of hope.

 **0000000000000**


	15. Chapter 15: Act 1 Scene 1

*******  
 **By KnotgrassKola008. Disclaimer: I do not Nepeta, Chopper, Fluttershy, Gavin Free, Alex (ImmortalHD), Setosorcerer and Martin (Bodil40). Nepeta belongs to Andrew Hussie, Chopper belongs to Eiichiro Oda, Fluttershy belongs to Hasbro, Gavin works for RoosterTeeth, Alex and Martin and Seto do youtube. I do not do this for financial gain.**

 **Chapter 15: Act 1 Scene 1.**

Gavin jumped when he heard the van doors slam open and George jump in. His sneakers hitting the metal floor made his ears ring. The blond curled up closer as George grinned happily.

"Alright so the boxes are in the building nearby and will be ready soon," said his brother, "though now we need to move onto step two. Antlers have your friends been alerted?"

"Yeah. They're waiting nearby in a car they rented," the doctor answered but dared not make eye-contact. George whistled happily and stretched his legs. Grabbing a bundle of clothes, he motioned for Alex and Ryan to move. The Russian flipped him off but still followed. Ryan slowly moved but patted Gavin's hair.

"Be careful." Its was simple advice but Gavin nodded. Watching as Ryan left the van and the doors shut. He curled up in a tight ball and his eyes scanned on everyone else. Martin, Nepeta and Sly had curled up into a small group. None of them were talking but he saw small movements. Martin elbowing their sides softly, Sly tapping his fingers against the wall and Nepeta brushing her hand against her shipping wall. To the blond it felt wonderful to see them interacting like friends.

Seto had stuck himself in his little corner with his eyes trained on the pages. Even then Gavin was sure the brunette was in his own little world. The book had the large words Macbeth printed on the front which only confused the blond. He never knew Seto liked Shakespeare or even read them. It felt almost like he was meeting a newer Seto and he had been left behind.

Faith and Chopper with Akura were also in their own little group. Chopper plaiting Faiths long pink hair, Akura getting the other side of Faiths hair. Her fingers grumbling each time she hit a knot. The two were clearly enjoying themselves. Faith was going between flustered, amusement and paranoia as the seconds passed.

'Still I guess this is better than all the gaffing tension we had. They are talking and being themselves? Maybe...maybe I just don't deserve this? No...just stop there.' Even when he was thinking, the brit could barely get the negativity out of his head. Still he curled up and tensed. The next stage of the plan was coming and even now his mind could barely wrap around what was happening.

'It will all be fine.' He thought. Ryan was honest and an amazing friend.

'You're lying. He's lying. Shut up. Shut up.' Annoying to hear such words.

Minutes passed by. Five minutes, ten minutes and then fifteen minutes. Tension was clearly rising and Gavin began to squirm. The thought of actually perfecting the plan sounded out of anyone's mind. The thought of getting caught before they even got her out made him feel weak inside.

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

Everyone shrieked as the noise clearly came out of left field. The entire van shook with Gavin closing his eyes and trembling. Whimpering but felt himself being moved. He didn't care and for a brief moment, had this image of the ground opening up. The ground then swallowing them and crushing everyone. Until it was nothing more than paste. Paste of blood, bone and human remains.

Nobody had to die that day.

Gavin covered and curled up. The noise had stopped, the rumbling had stopped and for a brief moment he felt warmth. Warmth overtake his body and his entire mind eased. Scents of tea, Geoff laughing, editing, Dan and other images appeared in his mind. They felt so real for a split-second and then opened his eyes.

He had been wrapped up by Martin and Faith. The Bulgarian having Gavin against his chest with suspicion and worry on his face. Faith was pale, shaken and on the verge of tears. Though her hand had clearly grabbed the blonds wrist. It was gentle but she gave a light squeeze. Gavin relaxed and wanted to swim in this feeling of warmth. Still his head turned to see how everyone else was.

Chopper and Nepeta were next to him. Both were quite calm and looked, ready and waiting. Waiting for anything to come next. Seto had only moved closer but was unshaken (with his arm wrapped around Martins arm). Sly was beyond terrified with his hands covering his eyes and shaking. Akura meanwhile as up and ready. Her fists raised and her leg up as well. Almost like she was about to kick down the door.

Even then the door slammed open. Alex and Ryan ran in, the Russian slamming onto the floor and then moving into a corner. Ryan sat down. Tired and drained of energy, he sat down and Gavin moved forward.

"What's going on?"

In a single second did the front van door open and George hopped into the seat. Pulling his seatbelt on, turning on the van and some how swivelled out of the parking space without a scratch. Everyone clung onto Ryan who wasn't affected by the force of gravity. George mean while was between looking energised and ready to have a full blown melt-down. Still he kept on driving forward and turned a corner. Ryan still kept his eye on everyone.

"Antlers get your friends on the phone! Tell them to get into the prison and fight anyone who tries to stop them!" Ordered his brother. the doctor nodding as he clung onto Ryan's hair. pulling out his phone and dialling a number.

"Knife! Fox! stay in the van and do not move. Lamppost! Blue Pearls! Dumpster! Engine! Claws! Blanket! I need you to put on the masks in the bag. Lamppost put on your motorcycle helmet!"

The others clamoured for the bag and began to pull masks out. Everyone pulling one on their head expect Faith, Sly and Ryan. Still the blond kept frantically driving and then threw a hearing aid in the back.

"Fox that's your communication with me! Just press the button and talk! We have a bitch to kidnap." Snarling the last words, he slammed on the accelerator and all hit the back of the van. The volume of speed really chilled Gavin and his eyes stared at the rubble and dust up ahead. Moving through it swiftly; the dust covered most of the screen though he was able to make out something.

Finally his senses began to adjust and he heard everything. Screams of panic outside, loud chanting and a booming voice. Still he placed the motorcycle helmet on his head and turned to everyone else. They were moving towards the door and grabbing some objects. George had placed something on his face and left the van.

Still Gavin took a deep breath. Swallowing all his fears and rushing outside with the others.

He only then realised how obscured his view was.

The helmet was certainly keeping his head safe but the window of view he had was poor. Still he could finally make out the damage done to the wall. A massive tank had destroyed one half with it leading free, while the tanker had toppled onto the other side. Rubble denting its metal. still he made out prisoners in their bright jumpsuits rushing out of the prison ground and onto freedom.

"Everybody get down!"

The blond turned but could only see his friends around him. His stomach lunged and for a moment he wanted to leave. His legs were shaking and already he was sweating up a storm. Still he continue to search for his brother.

Finally making a figure with the same clothes and a falcon mask on. Under his arms...there was Bridgette. Her body limp while wearing the jumpsuit, her hair still short and her large nose present. Finally his brother came closer and he realised that she wasn't knocked out. Her eyes were opening and she was moving but a bit weakly. Still nobody commented and without words he threw her into the back of the van.

Then he heard a horrified cry.

It was Chopper.

Everyone turned their heads and Gavin raced forward to see the problem. His mind raced at the many possibilities to what had happened. Even then he only turned around the van and realised the problem.

The young boy stood their with arms by side, wearing a deer mask. His face was trained on the view in front of him. Fists clenched and entire body trembling. Nothing mattered around Chopper. The noise, the dust, the rubble and screams of people. His face was trained only on the scene in front of him.

His friends bloodied and knocked out on the floor. Almost like they had been crushed against the wall with force.

Nami, Robin, Sanji, Usopp and Brook had taken the least damage. Large bloody cuts which dotted around the areas of bare skin. Their clothes were slightly stained with blood and large patches of rubble caught onto the fabric. Even worse with Sanji who's left leg was bent at such a horrific angle that bone was poking through the fabric. Nami head had blood dripping from her strands of ginger hair. Usopp nose was broken with two black eyes. Robins feet had no shoes and her toes had been crushed.

Though that compared nothing to Franky or Zoro.

The two were somewhat going between reality and passing out. While the blond couldn't exactly gauge the injures, the fact that Frankys prosthetics legs were bent and crumped and the massive bruise that covered most of his chest. Zoro was covered in blood and his own sword had been impaled right through his side. If it wasn't for the fact that his eyes were slightly open and moving, it would look like he was dead.

Luffy meanwhile was standing up. Body straight, strawhat on, fists clenched and bruises dotted on his body. Gavin almost believed it to be miracle for him to come out unscratched until he saw Luffy's left hand. It was crumpled with bone shards sticking out, blood dripping down then and twisting at horrific angles. Pure emotion itself had made him stand up.

The blond hissed. Clenching his stomach and feeling a burning sensation begin. His entire body shook in fear. Blood...so much blood. He was gonna lose someone. Someone was gonna die. **He fucked up his own choice**. **Everyone would die.**

"Y...YOU HIT THEM WITH DUBLISH!" Choppers voice was a screech but it cracked horribly. His emotions were now uncontained with his knuckles turning white. Gavin turned slightly to see George. Though his emerald eyes trained on Dublish who was still parked there.

A bloody mark on the front.

"Bottle told me to never hurt Lamppost. It was never mentioned that I couldn't hurt your friends. Now could I?"

 **000000000000**


	16. Chapter 16: Act 1 Scene 2

*******  
 **By KnotgrassKola008. Disclaimer: I do not Nepeta, Chopper, Fluttershy, Gavin Free, Alex (ImmortalHD), Setosorcerer and Martin (Bodil40). Nepeta belongs to Andrew Hussie, Chopper belongs to Eiichiro Oda, Fluttershy belongs to Hasbro, Gavin works for RoosterTeeth, Alex and Martin and Seto do youtube. I do not do this for financial gain.**

 **Chapter 16: Act 1 Scene 2.**

Without warning, George scooped up the tiny brunette and rushed to the van. Gavin bit his lip, turning between the two and the strawhats. Weakly he turned around and rushed back to the two. Blood, so much blood. It hurt to stare at them. Still he continued forward. Watching as Chopper screamed and clawed at Georges arm. Trying to at least injure him.

Still they made inside the van where the rest were. Bridgette lying on her side, not moving. Everybody had squashed into the sides to make some space. Ryan was at the drivers seat. George threw off Chopper who ripped off his mask and then attacked the blond. His teeth sank into Georges shoulder and the blond yelled. Slamming into Akura and trying to pry the brunette off.

Frantically everyone began to panic as they tried to get him off. Akura and Alex yelling loudly. Faith and Martin trying to pull off the doctor, Nepeta trying to push away from the chaos, Seto curling up in the corner and Gavin yelling.

Then the world turned upside down.

The entire van flipped, causing everyone to crash into the metal walls. Gavin squeezed into a tight ball, hearing the metal smash into the ground. The screams worsened around him, almost making him unable to think. Still the turmoil sudden froze, as the van finally came to a stop. Still Gavin opened his eyes. The very little view was enough to see someone push past him and jump out of the van.

"She's getting away! That bitch is getting away!"

Before Gavin could register what happened, he felt someone grab his wrist and pull him out of the door. The blond yelped, feeling a surge of pain in his ankle. Still the he was pulled away. Hearing the yells from his friends became quieter and quiter; blocked from the gunshots and yells. The dust around was being kicked up, making the window on his helmet become obscured. Though every few second a person in a jumpsuit would run past, uniformed police would be holding someone down and people injured on the floor.  
Every step make his ankle scream in pain. The blond could barely say the words.

Still he was being dragged along, the noises around him screaming into his head. Gavin winched and continued rushing forward. Wanting to get away, get away from all the noise. Continued running, the grip on his wrist becoming tighter and tighter. It hurt, everything hurt.

Then the world stopped once again.

Feeling the grip on his wrist leave him, he pulled off his helmet. Throwing it off his head. It smashed into the floor and let a slight crack on the front. Rolling along until it came to a stop. Gavin leaned against wall nearby, gasping for air. Slipping down until he sat on the floor. His eyes opened and began to examine his wrist, slight bruising around it. It hurt to move it. Still his hand oved to his ankle, feeling more pain surge through. Rolling up the fabric, he spotted the faded scar around the skin. Though the bruising of a purple colour and swollen skin around it didn't look good.

Turning back, he spotted George. His face full of fury and frustration, having throwing down his mask. Grabbing his hair, he growled and pulled at it. Turning around, he began to walk up and down the alleyway. Ranting loudly.

"Fucking Monkey! Motherfucking piece of shit! He always ruins the best plans! That's why I tried to take him out! Little fucker is always messing something! Arlongs human trafficking! Crocodile's stupid country takeover! Big Moms bakery hideaway! Everything! I should I fucking slammed his head into the wall. Let his head get smashed to a gloopy pulp. He should have been dead. I should kill him. Kill him..." His ferocious rant fell flat and instead began to matter. His fingers moving through his hair.

"Umm...do you need some help?" Whimpered out Gavin.

George snapped to him, anger once again morphing on his face. Instead he moved towards his brother and slumped down next to him. Tiredness moving over his face. His fist slammed against the floor. Once, twice and a few more times before he barely had the energy to move. Instead raising his knuckles, seeing blood drip down them. Gavin pulled himself closer and watched his brother.

"Fuck...she's free. She really going to kill me." A whine left his throat.

"We spaffed but...I think there's hope." Chirped Gavin slightly.

"What do you know? Your not the one who had to deal with her for...most of my life. No childhood, no teenage years and even now my life is plagued by the sewer soaked bitch," Snorted George loudly, "now we're stuck in this alley way. Probably fugitives since the cameras would have caught me on tape. Letting out several prisoners into the wild but will be caught easily."

"Isn't that your fault?" Hissed the blond back and George shrugged.

"So? Getting that yucky bitch back is better than anything else. Your glad you had me along. You know...Me?"

"My friends have been left behind. I abandoned them..." his voice weakened. Gavin shut his eyes with a whimper, feeling rage and despair swirl in him. Even now...pictures of Hector smiled at him. So hateful. So much hate. Once again he was shaken out of his mind.

"What's up?" George asked.

Gavin stared, trembling and shaking. Already he could feel the warmth drain from his face, the pain suddenly stabbing into his ankle. Once again he kept his eyes shut and hoped that it would all go away.

Blood. Blood. So much of it. That poor bodyguard who had a life, had a family and was doing his job was killed. Having his neck twisted until he couldn't move, couldn't breathe and he couldn't do a single fucking thing. Hector is smiling at him. Smiling at him. Flashing from his mind. Bridgette that bitch. Is now as free as a bird. Flying away. Prium is falling...falling...falling.

Luffy is there. Grinning like a madman.

Prium kills him.

Nobody wants him now.

He fucked up everything again.

"Leave me alone! Leave me..." It came out in choked sobs. Loud and clear; which rang loudly around the alleyway. The stench of rotting food and piss leaving his mind, the fact his entire body is cold doesn't matter and the fact that his hand is violently twitching in pain. Inside his chest was rapidly beating with pain. It hurt to breath, move and even cry. Still he curled up.

George watched, staring blankly at his brother. Pity had slightly formed on his face but he made no attempt to move towards Gavin. For a while he stared at the blond. Then his hand moved over to the backpack . Opening it and removing the scarf. Flinging in over the blond, his sobs stopped for mear second. Before going at it once again.

 **Ring!**

Gavin stopped his sobbing and looked up at his brother. George already fished for his phone and pulled it out. Already checking it.

All colour drained from his face. His eyes fixated on the message in front of him, for a moment he looked ready to crush his phone. Instead he carefully pocketed it and then then got to his feet. Pulling up Gavin with him, getting his arm over his shoulder.

"Limp with me. We have somewhere to go." Ordered his brother and he took off; which dragged Gavin. Still in an emotional mess.

"Why?" He sniffed out.

"My dad texted me."

 **00000000000000**

George had dragged his brother from the alleyway. Even then Gavin couldn't walk that well with his ankle, it hurt to put his full weight on it. Still his brother just dragged him and they went father and father away from the incident.

The streets were empty with not a single person out. It was spooky and Gavin wondered why (until he remembered the fact his brother let some prisoners out). They must have hidden inside the shops. Staying safe from any convicts who could be running around. Still the silence made the blond grit his teeth. He knew that trying to convince George to get back would be useless. Already he looked determined to move forward. Even if he tried to get away, his ankle wouldn't get him far. Still...he did abandon them.

"Damn it. Cameras everywhere, I need to get down an alleyway." Hissed George who turned down the alleyway nearby. Gavin huffed slightly at this.

Time passed faster than Gavin wished for it to. People began to exit shops but some rushed back in and others drifted. Lost, afraid and ready to panic. Still his brother dragged him don, more and more alleyways. All he think about how everyone else was. He hoped they got away, far away. Having not gotten caught. The sun was lowering over the city buildings, making everything shadier. Even now he felt slightly shivering and his mind could barely comprehend what was going on around him.

"We're here."

Lifting his head slightly, he saw a large warehouse in front of him. It blocked the sunlight which only made his shivering worse. George patted the side of his head, the moved forward. A swift kick made the wooden door slam open. A loud bang as this happen but only silence followed along. Dragging his brother inside.

It was very dark, with only the windows from the top letting sunlight pour in. It landed on places, making them seen like spotlights. George dropped Gavin. Who landed on the floor with a yelp, his ankle hurting even more and his back aching slightly. He had no strength to move but still opened his eyes a peek.

George softly stumbled but moved to a spot. A large amount of sunlight especially hit it but a small object was on the floor. His brother picked it up carefully; almost like it was a baby bird. His face only stared at the floor and gripped it hard.

 **CRACK!**

A metal pipe swung out of nowhere and slammed into the back of his head. George hit the floor, almost rolling away slightly. Blood began to drip from his head. He wasn't moving. Gavin pushed himself up with his arms but unable to get onto his feet. Instead a person with a long black trench coat entered. A black top hat on his head, blond wavy hair, white gloves and black combat boots. Picking up the pipe, he picked up his brother and easily heaved him on his shoulder. Moving away, Gavin watched as he exited the warehouse.

"Stop! Please..."

Once out of his sight, he came back a few seconds later. Without George. Walking towards the brit, Gavin whimpered at the heavy clunking of his boots. Finally he bent down. Close enough to hear the blond breathing.

Hair covering the right side of his face, blue eyes, round nose, scaring on his neck and raising up to where the hair covered his face, white shirt and a cravat. He smelled of smoke and salt which made Gavin move closer (reminded him of Akura and Alex).

"You have certainly caused a lot of trouble for my little brother."

 **000000000000**


	17. Chapter 17: Boss Fight

**By KnotgrassKola008. Disclaimer: I do not Nepeta, Chopper, Fluttershy, Gavin Free, Alex (ImmortalHD), Setosorcerer and Martin (Bodil40). Nepeta belongs to Andrew Hussie, Chopper belongs to Eiichiro Oda, Fluttershy belongs to Hasbro, Gavin works for RoosterTeeth, Alex and Martin and Seto do youtube. I do not do this for financial gain.**

 **Chapter 17: Boss Fight**

When Faith spotted the two rush off with out a warning, she stared for a few seconds. She hated the noise, the people around her, the violence and horror of what had happened. Faith hated places like this. Even now she was struggling from trying to not panic, curl up on the floor and cry. Still...everything was a mess.

Gavin and George were gone. The leader of started this whole operation, was gone. Everyone was a mess, panicked and scared. Faith was also scared. No; she was terrified. So very, very afraid.

 _'Friends go through the toughest times. That means we have to stick together and beat this. We are stronger than them.'_

Faith had lived her whole life running away. Dashy, Discord, Talia, AJ, Rarity, Pinkie, Spike, Celestia and Luna. She has friends who are safe and sound. Now the friends she has are in danger.

"Ryan! Chopper! Everyone! Drive towards the strawhats, get them in the van but be careful and be quick. Drive out of the prison! Out of the city! Be sure to get out, make sure your safe and no one stops you! Sly get on the phone of Geoff who Ryan will tell you! Akura and Alex keep everyone safe and be hundred percent sure that we're out of danger! Martin you keep everyone calm and safe. Your emotionally intelligent enough to sense fear so make sure to keep the strawhats from shock and panic!" Faith yelled.

"Seto! Your smart! Make sure that you get a plan and think of Gavin. He is someone who enjoys your company. Don't forget about that!" She continued, petting the top of the brunettes head.

"Nepeta I need you to keep a look out for police, prisoners and anyone of danger or suspicion. I know you can handle that!"

"Chopper," she bent down to wipe away the tears from the brunette who was still crying, "I'm sorry what has happened to you. Please be strong for a little while but you can talk to me when I get back. I know your amazing."

"I'll be right back! I promise! Just please follow my plan!"

Before anyone could say anything, she placed her mask back on her head and jumped out of the van. Forcing the noise into the back of her head, she sped on forward. The dust somewhat blocking her vison. Her friends yells became quiet and she ran as fast as possible. She wasn't exactly athletic but she could dodge better than anyone else.

A fist raced towards her and she ducked on instinct. Then bolting back to her feet, jumped her rubble and rushing over fists and legs. Each time she felt the air leave her body; making her feel sicker and sicker. Wanting to throw up and collapse. Still she forged ahead.

Making her way out of the prison, sneaking away from the police and making into the nearest alleyway. Throwing away the mask, the pink-haired lady gasped for air and wiped away the sweat from her forehead. Her plaited hair a mess and trying her best to get oxygen.

"George and Gavin left to get back that woman. I am no Talia...in fact I'm pretty pathetic..." Her head lifted up taking a sniff at the air, "I can certainly track animals. She smelled of sweat, oil and blood. If she was bleeding, which is a possibility. Then she should have blood tracks."

Turquoise eyes trained onto the floor and saw a small drop of blood.

"It could be anyone's but she was wearing prison shoes. They had numbers on the bottom on her soles like a deer in the snow." Muttering this to herself, she bent down. Spotting a small path of mud on the floor and more nearby. Some numbers were imprinted right on the mud.

"I may not be good with people. Animals are certainly sweeter."

Getting up, she moved forward and made sure to keep track of the prints.

 **000000000000000**

Faith continually moved forward, making sure to keep an eye on the tracks. At first it became easy with the mud that lay around the alleyways. She was continually sticking to these routes and nothing else. Though after ten minutes the mud became less and less as she followed it. Even the drops of blood became smaller and smaller until there were barely any. Even now the pink-haired lady grew less and less certain that she would even find the two.

 _'Would stopping now be better. I now my friends would have gotten out of the city about now, so I would just need to search around the city. Still its very large and I never did give them a location. So I should maybe..._ ' She stopped and leaned against the wall. Wheezing a little as her mind tried to wrap around these thoughts.

'I regret forgetting my phone. I shouldn't have been such an idiot. Yeah...I should retrace my steps and get away. I just hope Gavin and George are ok.' A sigh leaving her lips as she turned around and began to walk away.

"I know who you are."

The echoed around the alleyway which drummed against her ears. Turning around, she stared at a person who turned the corner. A relaxed and almost poised look as she stared at Faith. Short blond hair, a soft smile, relaxed shoulders and her large nose. A deep cut was situated on her hand which was now dry. Mud stained her shoes.

Bridgette made her skin crawl.

"You tracked me down. That is certainly a wonderful skill. I do rather admire a person like you. Someone who moves forward." Her words her coated in sweetness with each word and her eyes were filled with admiration.

Faith couldn't move.

The blond moved with hands clasped against her chest and a look of love in her eyes. A smile was bright on her lips. If anything she was more like a saint with her words and actions.

"I am certainly glad to meet you Miss Shy. Oh, but don't worry about how I know you. Mr Prium told me all about my son's friends. To met you in the flesh is certainly amazing," She chirped happily with her opening her arms wide, "its so very sad."

Her face morphed into a dark glare and smile. Faith broke out of whatever trance she was in and stared in that glare. It was exactly like Gavin. This woman resembled Gavin more that anything. The accent, the glare, the eyes and even that fake sweetness.

"That I have to dispose of such a threat to me. Much better than my worthless George."

Faith could only watch as she was fully punched in the face. The pain sprouting from her eye and worse when she slammed into the ground. Gritting her teeth, she quickly got back to her feet, trying to escape Bridgette. Already she could only open her eyelid a few inches to see around her still.

"Your not very athletic." Another chirp left the blond who easily wrapped her hands around Faiths neck. Already she felt the ait leave her, trying to pull away the rough fingers that pressed on her neck. At first she could gasp for the little bits of air left. Then she couldn't breath. No air was getting to her. Already black spots had appeared in her vision. Everything was going blurry. Fingernails digging deeper and deeper into her hands.

"A...Air!" Wheezing out.

"You can still talk. Just die quickly. Then killing Gavin would be much easier." Huffed Bridgette. Pressing down even more.

 **Squick!**

Air finally rushed into her lungs. The black spots left her vision and she took in deep breathes. Faith shakily got back onto her knees and hands. Wiping her lips, the pushing herself onto her legs. Turning backs she spotted Bridgette who gripped her bloody hand. This time the cut had become larger.

This time she rushed at her.

Her arms wrapped around Bridgette's legs. Pushing herself forward with all her might; the two flung onto the ground and slammed. A loud crack as the blond hit the floor. Faith let go.

Then was immediately met with a boot to the face. Hearing another loud crack, she recoiled back and scrambled away. Wheezing and huffing, while her hands wrapped her around her bloodied and broken nose. The blood was growing pretty bad. A headache suddenly wrapping around her it.

"Your even more admirable then I realise. You want to live so badly, you don't even know how to fight properly and yet faced me in a fight." Bridgette grinned happily. Dusting her hands her grin became wider.

"Your certainly someone I would love to met once again."

Faith huffed, "shut up. I don't care about my own life right now...Gavin is more important than me. I can't fight but I will not let you get to Gavin." It was weak and even now she was trembling. Verging on tears and knees shaking. Faith hated this. Wanting to go home. Wanting to leave.

Gavin and George were more important.

Then Bridgette stared past Faith. Eyes widening before she turned around slowly, then bolting away from her. Faith stared in any confusion but just sighed in relief. Trying to take deep breathes in and out. Air was what she needed.

Clack!

Her eyes widened in horror. There was someone behind her. Someone behind her. The noise itself was enough to make adrenaline rush through her body. Clenching her fist, she swiftly turned around and slammed her fist against whoever it was.

No cry of pain or even noise came. Instead she pulled away quickly and winced at her sore knuckles.

"Why is it that every time we met you hit me?"

"Rythian?"


	18. Chapter 18: I Screwed Up

**By KnotgrassKola008. Disclaimer: I do not Nepeta, Chopper, Fluttershy, Gavin Free, Alex (ImmortalHD), Setosorcerer and Martin (Bodil40). Nepeta belongs to Andrew Hussie, Chopper belongs to Eiichiro Oda, Fluttershy belongs to Hasbro, Gavin works for RoosterTeeth, Alex and Martin and Seto do youtube. I do not do this for financial gain.**

 **Chapter 18: You screwed up.**

Having a piggy back ride from Sabo was somewhat awkward.

The blond himself was gangly so his shoes somewhat scrapped at the ground. Even then his chin would sharply hit the top of Sabo's head and his arms would just flop around. He was pretty light so he knew the blue-eyed male could carry him but he wished he could walk. Firstly he had knocked out his brother and secondly he was actually making Gavin feel rather terrified. Even with his nice smile...it felt like Sabo could destroy him at any minute (maybe he was over-reacting).

Then another person showed up.

A tiny brunette in an oversized green hoodie, olive shorts, blue socks, brown large shoes that didn't look like they fit her and short cut brown hair. She made no noise but quickly showed her knife to Gavin; almost prodding in his face. Her name was Haruta and she looked quite displeased at the whole situation. Still, she was carrying George over her shoulder without breaking a sweat. Gavin was more fearful of Haruta than he was of Sabo.

Nobody made any noise and Gavin dared not talk. He was tired and wanted nothing more than to pass out. Still it was the fear inside of him that dared not let him all asleep. Where were they going? Why was this blond taking them?

"We are here."

Gavin snapped up his head and large at the massive building in front of him. It was concrete with a large metal door in front, with a smaller metal door at the side. Trash bags were piled up high around the corners of the buildings. Worse, was the stench of rotting fish and rotting food that was piled around the trash bags itself. The building hadn't been cleaned up so then what would the outside be like.

"So your gonna have a lot of questions but don't worry. They will all be answered. Especially your brother." His voice went cold as he took a glance towards George. Gavin gulped and watched as the two moved forward. Sabo took the door knob with ease and clicked it open.

Dread pooled into his stomach as Gavin began to wonder what was on the other side of the door. What was inside? Who was there? Was he going to have another near death experience? The door itself creaked open and the four entered. At first the blond could barely see at the sudden shift in light. Snapping his eyes shut, he opened them slowly. Getting use to the darkness. Hearing the door creak behind him.

His mouth fell open in shock.

Hundreds of faces were staring directly at him.

Every person was staring at him in surprise and Gavin recognised nobody. His emerald eyes scanned the large crowd in front of him. Only few people or groups stood out. A small group nearby who were crowding over something. A giant man with a white banana under his nose and a large white coat draped over him. A lady with golden hair with pink, green and blue highlights which made her more like a Greek goddess. A guy with freckles and an orange cowboy hat. Though Gavin stared as each person looked more and more unique as he stared.

"GAVIN!"

Before he could think, he was swiftly lifted. The brit almost shrieked until he felt himself being tightly hugged. The blond huffed for air until he finally stared at who was hugging him. Ryan squeezed him tightly with eyes shut and face buried into the blonds hair. Gavin smiled warmly and turned his head slightly to see the others around him. Geoff looking ready to cry who had also joined the hug, Michael who had jumped up and now clung onto Ryan's arm. Fingers squeezed around Gavin's arm. Ray and Jack were staring with both worry and a warmth that Gavin couldn't recognise. Still he was let go and he quickly leaned onto Michael. Feeling his ankle strain in pain.

"I SHOULDN'T HAVE FUCKING TRUSTED GEOFF! I ARE YOU ALRIGHT! I WANT TO PUNCH GEORGE IN THE FACE!"

"Michael please lower your voice." Huffed Ray and moved closer to the blond.

"Lets be thankful that he is alive. Gav are you feeling good emotional? Are you still having nightmares?" Whispered Jack in his ear as he pulled him closer.

"I'm so stupid...so fucking stupid..." Muttered Geoff in a soft voice. Hands covering his face.

"I was there and I couldn't do anything. Gav I'm really fucking sorry that you...he...fuck!" Ryan's voice pitched up in volume. The brit turned back to his friend; trying to hold his wrist in comfort. Ryan gave a warm smile before turning his blue irises back to the ground. Ray walked over and gently rubbed Ryan's back.

"Ummm...I am thankful for the spaffy concern but what is all this? Why are all these people here? Why am I here?" Piped up Gavin. For a moment a wash of murmurs washed over the entire warehouse. Every turned to each other in hushes and even his own friends stared at him. The blond wanted to speak up but another voice quickly sliced through the talking.

"Marco. Tell him everything." The voice was almost booming and before the blond could understand who it was, a tallish blond walked towards him. Tired blue eyes, blond hair spiked around his head, fuscia jacket, blue shorts to his knees, flip-flops and a sleepy-looking blue bird which was situated on his shoulder. The bird itself was a peacock and it didn't lift up its head.

"Well everyone here is tied to your friends. Ace knows Luffy who knows Chopper and stuff like that. Well some of us have ties to your mother and her group. We are the Whitebeard Gang, one of the largest and well known gangs spread out through the UK. Another connection is the fact we once made a deal with your mother yoi." Marco said the last words with some bitterness.

"You made a deal?" Asked the blond.

Haruta started, "its easier if I tell you since I hadn't joined at the time. They made a deal at the time and one of our members were shot and killed."

"Yes. So when we found out what was happening, we were waiting for thr right moment to get the two and let them answer for their crimes. Sadly the strawhats were injured in the fight, so when the van left we caught them and helped them out. Though we got some more help from here yoi." Marco pointed to someone and this time he heard the clacking of heels.

A tall lady with sepia skin colour turned towards the blond. Her hair was curled at the ends with high-lights of pink, blue and green which shifted from her light blond hair. Wearing a white suit with golden heels, golden tie a phone in her hands. She gave a warm, sunny smile and stuck out her hand.

"Celestia Gia. I believe you know Faith shy, I am friends with her through Talia. Its nice to know I can finally met you." Greeting Gavin pleasantly and he nodded in return.

"Well I found out about this information only a few hours ago but knowing Faith was in the midst of it, I couldn't take any chances. I got here and found Whitebeard who was trying to take them back to their hideout. So I bought this warehouse under one of my other friends names, and took everyone here. The police and gangs will certainly try and look for you so it would be easier to keep calm here."

Gavin nodded mutely. Turning back to his brother, he had been dropped onto the floor. The injury had dried blood on it slightly. Though nobody even bothered to give him a glance (and those who did sneered at him).

"Thank you. This...this is really sweet...but where are my friends?" Croaked out the blond, "also could you bring my brother with me."

Everyone glanced at the blond in confusion and turned to George. Haruta grumbled but easily picked up the unconscious idiot and dragged him away. Gavin dragged his feet when he followed her with his friends behind him. The crowd parting away as they moved to the other side of the room.

This warehouse had a large solid stone wall down the middle, with one door on the bottom. Metal stair leading to a long balcony at the top, also having several doors. Gavin barely noticed it at first and he could only register it as he came closer and closer. Haruta easily opened the door (purposely hitting George with it) and then entered.

Making their way down a long carpeted hallway with several doors on each side, the bright lights almost burning into his sockets and the smell of bleach heavy in the air. It made his nose wrinkle. Then almost bumped into Haruta. She was in front of the door but glanced at Gavin.

Grabbing the doorknob, he twisted it open and revealed the room inside.

It was a large plain room with a pastel turquoise carpet and large sleeping bags lying around. Everyone was asleep either on, inside or wrapping themselves up in those sleeping bags.

Martin, Seto, Nepeta and Chopper in a large bunch. The Bulgarian having his arm around them in a protective manner. Seto and Nepeta are bunched up close with Chopper on the outside. His eyelids red and having a red nose.

Alex was on his front, snoring softly with Sly by side who was also asleep. They placed themselves behind Martin but were close enough to be touching backs.

Akura had instead took a corner of the room. Hair in a messy bun, arms around her knees and face buried between them. Her eyes were closed and Gavin could tell that she was sleeping, from the soft snores she emitted.

"Where Faith?" He questioned softly.

"She gave us instructions and left to go after you two. I thought she might have caught up." Mumbled Ryan as he watched George get flung onto a sleeping bag. The blond nodded d and feeling worry eat away at him.

"Can I stay here?" He mumbled.

Geoff nodded and left the room, with everyone else. Only Michael stopped shortly to slightly ruffle the brits hair before leaving. Shutting the door behind him.

Gavin dragged his feet over to Akura, sitting out and curling himself up. Making sure not to wake her up.

Never again did he want to close his eyes.


	19. Chapter 19: Let's all Kill George

*******  
 **By KnotgrassKola008. Disclaimer: I do not Nepeta, Chopper, Fluttershy, Gavin Free, Alex (ImmortalHD), Setosorcerer and Martin (Bodil40). Nepeta belongs to Andrew Hussie, Chopper belongs to Eiichiro Oda, Fluttershy belongs to Hasbro, Gavin works for RoosterTeeth, Alex and Martin and Seto do youtube. I do not do this for financial gain.**

 **Chapter 19: Lets All Kill George**

Being carried by Rythian was strange.

Even as she was slung on his back, feeling as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other. It was relaxing and especially since he felt very warm. Though she wanted to concentrate on her injures. A black eye, hand-shaped bruises on her neck, bloody nose and several bruises on her side (she wanted to walk but Rythian didn't want her exerting herself).. They now only stung her and Rythian was taking her back to a warehouse to get some medical supplies. Still her eyes saw the scar on her hand and wrist from Scotland.

"I'm not too heavy. Am I?" Faith asked but feel the soreness in her throat suddenly hit her. Breathing hurt a little.

Rythian gave a soft snort, "You're very light. I can easily carry you but I would rather like to know how Seto is doing?"

"He's doing well. Though I think he still holds a grudge slightly but he is getting better. I know he's smart, he just needs a little push. Sometimes I worry that he might feel so scared that we're going to leave him." Mumbled Faith as she thought more about her new friends. Seto was smart and was cold at first, he felt at first and had little confidence in himself.

"He's doing better then. Thank god you guys made up. If you hadn't then he was would have clung onto me. I know he's smart but he just can't handle some things. He puts himself out there and he gets hurt. Then he retreats back in. He always thought about others but I am glad he is getting a selfish." Listed on Rythian who then began to move a little quicker. The world was growing a little colder.

"Gavin is still suffering. I really think this might break him or worse. I'm just glad we all got out of this alive. I will definitely talking to George when we find him. Though he is scared so I am not gonna shout." Huffing loudly before giving a painful squeak from her throat.

"Why. He fucking got them into this mess." Snarled the brunette and his shoulders tensed in anger. Faith gave him a quiet shush and he calmed down (though gave a slight stare as she did so).

"He's manipulative, he is rather odd really and he wants to further his own goals. He also talks about himself a lot. Though its really odd. Almost like he was never loved, that he needs to talk about himself or else nothing good will be said about himself. I think that his entire life, he has been controlled and he had nothing. Now he is free and doesn't know what to do. Almost like he wants to beg for help but he never know how to. Though its my interpretation." She listed it off with ease but her confidence failed her and the last words were barely a whisper. She certainly felt anger against George but she just so off about him.

"When were you so talkative? Last time I was there you barely talked." Snorted Rythian.

"You cracked a wall with your fist. You certainly scared me but I am thankful that you're helping right now." Thanked the pink-haired lady with Rythian who hummed softly in return. In the end they became quiet.

Turning a corner he stopped only a few feet away from a large warehouse. Faith crammed her head slightly to get a better view, though she winced when her neck became painful. Even then her hair was pushing into a vision. Still Rythian moved forward, grabbing the doorknob and opening it.

Already the large crowd of people made her nervous, so she shrunk back slightly. The brunette saw this and carefully let her off his back. She hid behind him slightly. Though the eyes that pierced her made her stomach turn.

"FAITH!"

Before she could think, several of her friends leapt from the crowd. Talia, Pinkie, Rosamund, AJ, Dashie and Celestia. Dashie raced into her embrace and tightly hugged onto her best friend. Pinkie came afterwards with tears down her face and a wobbly smile on her face.

"I thought...we I..." Pinkie screeched loudly (causing several people to yell loudly) and tried to wipe her nose as well.

"You went off on your own!? How could you?!" Snapped Dashie. The rainbow haired girl pushing back with worry plastered on her face.

"Yer better explain yourself?" Aj stated more like she was scolding her than anything else.

"Darling! What happened?! Why do you have bruises on you!" Rosamund pushed away everyone else and instantly got closer to Faith. Her fingers gently pressed the bruises on her neck and stared at her black eye. Talia pulled out bandages from her pocket and began to check her neck.

"Well...if you must know I...well I tried to find Gavin and George after they left. So I tracked the them. I found Bridgette...she kind of tried to kill me. Thankfully I got away or Rythian helped me. Oh! Are my friends here? Are they alright?" She squeaked the last words. Trying to look around to find them.

"You got in a fight with Bridgette?" Cackled a voice from a red-glasses girl.

"You got to be shitting me yoi." Muttered a blond but Faith only concentrated on the peacock with slept on his shoulder. Only its beautiful feathers ruffling slightly which it made it all the more gorgeous.

"A Peacock! What a wondrous creature! What's his name? What does he like? My I asked to how you acquired such a fabulous bird?" If anything Faith began to gently stroke the peacock while Marco stared at her in confusion. Glancing to her friends who stared tiredly at her.

"His name is Phoenix. We found him after stealing from some crates and well we couldn't leave him on his own. So we trained him to carry messages for us and is kind of like our own guard animal yoi. Isn't that right Phoenix?" Marco smiled warmly and quickly scratched the sleepy birds head. Now awake, Phoenix squawked back in a tired huff. A freckled guy laughed loudly from the side while he leaned on a blond.

Dashie hissed, "Faith. Back to the conversation. You fought her?!"

She nodded softly earning a few mumbles from the large crowds.

"Well yer should have run away. Why in tarnation did you try to fight her?" Questioned AJ.

"She wanted to kill Gavin," Stating softly she gave a dark expression, "I shall not allow that."

"Talia; lets take Faith to her friends. They have had a few hours so it would be easy enough to wake them up. Your friend Chopper is awake and dealing with the strawhats injuries. they have come out well." Celestia gave a radiant smile and warmly took her shoulder. The pink-haired lady nodded and followed her purple haired girl through the crowds.

Making her way to see her friends.

 **0000000000000**

"FAITH!"

Gavin stared at the pink-haired lady for several second before getting to his feet. His ankle screamed in pain but he didn't care, instead he gave several long strides. Getting to Faith and hugging her. Arms wrapped around his friend and face pressed tightly against her.

"Are you alright? Where were you? Where on earth did your brother drive you too?" Her voice slightly panicking which made him pull away.

Smiling happily at her, "I'm fine. I ankle has fallen asleep but I'm tippity top."

Her turquoise eyes landed on his face and for a moment she just stared in sympathy. Though a smile quickly raised on her face as he continued to stare.

"I'm glad that your-"

Nepeta suddenly jumping onto Faith caught him off guard. Watching as Faith gave a loud shriek as her friend began to cling onto Nepeta. The artist herself making loud noises between sobs and cheered which bounced around the room. Several seconds later Alex literally jumping into the freight and slapping the two hard on the back. Causing another yell from Nepeta who jumped onto the Russian.

"Don't fucking scare me like that."

Feeling a pat on his back, turned to see his other friends awake. Martin grinning happily before pushing himself into a hug with the brit, Akura glaring at him but looking relaxed, Seto at the side and Chopper staring as well.

"If your going to do something that stupid and reckless then please let me join in." Snorted the fighter who brushed her fist against shoulder.

"Yes. I was worried." Mumbled Seto who nodded softly afterwards and pulled his hood over his head. For a moment the blond smiled before petting the top of his head. Martin chuckled loudly and pulled the brunette into said hug (who didn't even resist).

"Faith...did someone strangle you?" Asked Alex.

Everyone snapped to attention by quickly turning there eyes on Faith. Gavin squinted at her; then noticed the bruises and plasters on her neck. Especially the purple bruises which were on her neck which were rather similar to a hand print.

"What happened?! Who the fuck did this to you?!" Akura snarled who pushed her way to Faith. The animal-carer cowering at her friends sudden anger. Though she backed away as she made eye contact, making sure to give a small amount of room. Faith watched her backing away with trembling eyes but stood straight again.

"I went to go get Gavin and George back, so I decided to track them. Though when I finally found someone...it was Bridgette." She almost whispered the last words but everyone heard those words. Gavin caught himself gasping while everyone stared at her with horror.

"She tried to kill you?"

Gavin screeched and turned around to see his brother standing up. A bandage around his head, a dazed look in his eyes but standing. Everyone glared at him with anger (the exception of Faith and Gavin). Still George kept his eyes on Faith.

"Yeah, she beat me up, strangled me for a bit but Rythian came and scared her off." Answered Faith.

"Rythian?!" Seto exclaimed, looking around to see his older brother around.

"He's out front." Shifted Faith.

"Still we've got more matters to settle. One is the fact that she sees that Butterfly is an enemy and also...where am I? The back of my head hurts like hell and I have no idea what is going on?!" Snapped George.

"Whitebeard gang, Nepeta's friends, strawhats, Celestia, Faith's friends, Gavin's friends and Rythian are in a warehouse which was bought to keep us from the criminals and make sure we're safe. You were brought back here by someone." Explained Seto with a cold tone in his voice. Making George snort loudly.

"Yeah but I wanna know what happens now? What's next?" Martin asked loudly and looking around for answers.

"We should get on terms with everyone else. They brought us here for safety but we must at least figure out a future plan. The police, criminals, Bridgette and the gang will be on our back right now. We have some powerful people who can help. Even if George if the last person on earth we need his help." Continued the purple-eyed bookworm with a nod from several others.

"Purrfect plan! Though if Bridgette is moving about we have to be more careful." Nepeta chirped in.

"True. She's a bitch but she's smart." Added Alex as well.

"That's great and all guys but can I get to Chopper. It hurts to swallow." These words left Faiths mouth which lead a parting in the group. She moved forward and bent down to Chopper. The tiny brunette didn't move but began to check up on her. Doing the usual routine procedure. Finally be backed away.

"Normally it takes thirty seconds for someone to lose consciousness when being strangled. Well if done correctly that is. It seems she didn't have the strength to really cut off your oxygen supply but cut have cut off the blood flow from your brain. Neck pain, minor brain damage, difficultly swallowing, difficulty breathing, ear pain, vomiting blood, vision charge, tongue swelling, bloodshot eyes and lightheadness." He rattled off a list with ease.

"While it seems like you don't have most of the symptoms, victims of strangulation might get ill later or death might happen. Still I would like you to remain in this room with me in case that happens. I want Gavin to remain here as well." Chopper pointed to where he was.

"What? Why?" Questioned Gavin.

"Your body is clearly not holding up. Your ankle is freezing up because it has had too much strain on it, your tired and mentally...well that is for your guidance counsellor but you are not healthy. The fact if you keep up like this then your body will over do itself." Chopper yelped.

"I'll be fine! Right now we need to find Bridgette, I need to fix my mistake and make a new plan with everyone. I know your my doctor but their are some things that are more important right now." The blond pointed out.

"No. I don't care about that right. Your stupid for even throwing away your own health! How can you say that! If Geoff, Michel or even Jack were here they want you to get better. Right now your tilting on an edge and if you fall then you are not going to get better!" His voice shrieked around the room.

"Chopper please-"

"Shut up! If you keep doing this then you'll lose a lot more than ankle! How far are you really willing to go to get your mother locked up? You need to take a break!" Every time he said a word, he became louder and louder.

"I'll be-"

"Just stay here...please. I'm begging you...I don't want to lose you. I'm sick of it. Everyone abandoning everyone else, I abandoned you. Now your brother really hurt my friends. T-They hurt them really bad. I'm a doctor and I wasn't there to help them. You dragged me away from them!" He gave a sound that choked from his throat. It sound raw and for a moment he covered his mouth. Trying to cover his face with his hat.

"Just...stay. I can't stand this any longer!" Sobbing out his emotions, the doctor tried his best to wipe away his tears as they dripped down his face. Trying his best; though he continued to cry. Gavin stared for a moment and gulped weakly. So he moved forward. Feeling pain shot through his ankle as he did.

Finally bending down, he grasped Chopper into a tight hug.

"I'll stay." He answered.

Choppers weak sobs burst into emotional screams as he began to cry. Almost like he had been holding back and finally had been able to express everything. His hands holding onto Gavin who hugged back. Nobody moved for even said anything.

The brit turned around slightly, "Seto do you think you can make the terms known. Getting Bridgette back, stopping the criminals and getting George's dad back. I know its a lot but I can depend on you."

The brunette stared before nodding softly, "sure...I can handle that."

The small group quickly exited the scene and shut the door behind them. Akura snatched Georges face, pushing him down slightly. A murderous glare was so close to his face that it hurt more than her nails digging into his skin. The blond watched.

"Hurt anyone else. I'll kill you." It came out like a whisper and he stared at her.

 **Crack!**

He pulled back and covered his mouth. His eyes went to his left hand where he finally spotted his finger. His pinkie finger had been snapped to one side with the skin a swollen red and sharp bone pushing through the skin. Landing back on Akura, she was being held back by Martin. The Bulgarian clearly having a strong grip but he looked ready to set her on him. Ready to kill him as well.

Then a chuckle emerged from his throat, "I'm not gonna hurt anyone else, I can trust you on that. Though I've had a lot worse than a broken finger. Skin me, strangle me, beat me, poison me and shock me."

"Don't think I'm weak." He grinned.

Akura snarled like an animal before she relaxed. Martin let her go and the small group went up ahead. George followed behind.

He almost looked sad.


	20. Chapter 20: final plan

**By KnotgrassKola008. Disclaimer: I do not Nepeta, Chopper, Fluttershy, Gavin Free, Alex (ImmortalHD), Setosorcerer and Martin (Bodil40). Nepeta belongs to Andrew Hussie, Chopper belongs to Eiichiro Oda, Fluttershy belongs to Hasbro, Gavin works for RoosterTeeth, Alex and Martin and Seto do youtube. I do not do this for financial gain.**

 **Chapter 20: Final Plan.**

The minute George finally caught up with the small group; they were conversing with Whitebeard. The blond had tied a tissue around his pinkie to keep it in place but he knew he would need medical attention (or amputate himself). It stung a little but the pain was nothing more than a mosquito bite to him. Still, the minute he closed the door and went to the back, everyone's gazes snapped on him.

All were glares of anger, horror and disgust. Whitebeard stopped speaking and his blue eyes roamed over to the brit. George stared back. He was no fool but he could easily out smart that old man. He had done it before after all.

"What are you doing here?" A tall tanned guy with freckles and a orange cowboy hat marched up in anger. George stared as he tried to figure out who the fuck was this asshole? Who certainly never remembered seeing him before.

"Oh you know...living, breathing and pissing everybody around me." George grinned with a shrug. The freckled guy growled but didn't move. Instead a blond walked up besides him looking even more pissed. Now this was someone George knew.

"Ah! You must be that famous revolutionary everyone had heard about. Didn't you try and break through several laws for equality in China and America? Well Mr. Blue Bird you certainly have my attention." Chirped George only for the blond to grab his leather jacket, and pull him closer.

"You have no right to be here! You hurt Luffy!" He snarled with the freckled boy to grab his shoulder. He froze slightly but the anger died out a little. George watched as the freckled guy squeezed his shoulder in comfort.

"I would think you would enjoy freedom. After all I love freedom just as much as you." Another cat-like grin played upon the blonds face.

"My name is Sabo and don't you dare lump me to you." Sabo hissed but the two were pulled away. Alex stood between them and pushed the two away. Glaring at both.

"Well if you two could be quiet and listen then maybe we can figure out something." Huffed the Russian.

"I thought Gavin would be here?" Questioned Geoff who butted in.

"Gavin and Faith are being treated by Chopper. They're health is the most important thing right now and that's final. So I shall be in place to discuss negotiations. While George is a spanner in any plans he is also the most info on Bridgette and knows how everything works. We is unwanted but needed. So I'm sorry but he must be here." Seto answered and when he finished, a giant guy came up to him. Patting his head which made him turn around. A bright smile appeared on his face before he jumped into the arms of the brunette. Hugging back happily (George was surprised to see happiness on his face.)

"Nice to see you to Rythian." Grinned Martin.

"Fuck off." Huffed Rythian.

"A pleasure to see you too." Nepeta answered with a grin.

Finally he let go off Seto and ruffled his hair while the brunette was grinning like an idiot. Realising that he was still being watch he faced back to Whitebeard. Fixing his hair while slightly red in the face (Martins chuckling didn't help).

"Are main goal is to stop Bridgette and stop the drug gang as well. Of course we have failed at this once and now we have your help. Is there anything you want to add?" Seto questioned while Whitebeard raised an eyebrow at him.

His voice boomed over the warehouse, "are goal is to place Bridgette back in a new prison in Africa. She is already causing enough trouble with gangs here and Blackbeard running amok with the Condense. We would like her to be as far away as possible, and Miss Celestia is having a legal plan to get her transported to there."

Miss Celestia walked up and gave a cold glare to George, "Africa is the best place. She would have no know connections to the outside, no connections inside, the prison keeps tight security and makes sure to separate prisoners. Legally she wasn't allowed to be transported because of what the Judge signed her with but the law might consider a retrial with transportation since she is out and running free."

"What about the gang?" Asked Akura.

"They want the money that Bridgette never gave them. If Bridgette even gets to that prison they will hound me or Lark for that money. The worse possible idea is if they join another gang for money. Certainly not Blackbeard after last time. Though they will do anything to get their hands on that money." George added.

"Well if money is all they want then that can be easily arranged. Though the law would still want them arrested." Celestia added.

"I also have another proposition to add." George stated.

Everyone stopped and stared at the blond again. Though nobody dared say anything as the blond took a step forward.

"My father is Brent Free. He would also be a key into getting that bitch as well." He started.

"What do you mean?" Questioned a raven-haired girl in a soft voice.

"That bitch has loved dad since she met him. Its rather warped and twisted love which has morphed but she does hold onto him dearly. If I am correct then her first plan of action would to be getting my dad back. No matter what." George continued.

Talia cut through with her voice, "but Brent Free is told to be highly dangerous and manipulative. He's a criminal."

George gave a loud bark of laughter before coughing until he caught a grasp back on the conversation, "My dad?! He can barely hold a knife let alone being manipulative. She just makes him out that so nobody would dare even touch. Even then that bitch threatens him into acting cool and cold and even gives him lines." Still he snorted a little at the mental image in his head.

"So what?!" Hissed Ace.

"I can assure you that if you get my dad back and here then that bitch will either go two ways. She will become more likely to strike up a deal and compliment to get Brent back. Though it would lead to more harm than good. The second thing would be she would fetch up a plan to get him back but would be full of holes and she would be reckless." An almost maniacal grin on his face as he mentioned the plan.

"So what your saying that having Brent here would make is easier to get Bridgette you mean?" Celestia asked with a nod.

"What's yer dad even like?" Aj began.

"Between all off us as a family he would be the sweetest one. While of course I have my talents my dad unlike me or Bridgette is non-violent. A pacifist. So you'll have no trouble with him." Complimented the George.

"Well where is he?" Ace snapped with irritation.

"Well I got a text from him but Mr. Blue Bird scared him off." Pointing to Sabo who sighed loudly.

"I saw a person that looked a lot like George and Gavin. Though when I entered the warehouse I found a phone and heard voices from the two. I have no idea where he went but I propose a search party." Sabo put forward with a nod of several around him.

"Who put you in charge?!" Snapped Akura only to be shushed loudly.

"I agree." Chirped George eagerly.

"Well the best bet would be finding Brent Free. I propose that Sabo, George, Gavin, Geoff, Ryan, Ace, Nepeta and Tavros join in this endeavour." Whitebeards voice boomed over the crowd which lead to many chatting afterwards.

"Now hold it! Who put you in charge White Banana?!" Pointed the Russian with a growl. The warehouse fell silent as the name was uttered.

"Well at least your not alone pineapple." Snorted Ace.

"Shut up Ace yoi!" Growled back Marco who started Phoenix awake.

"Alex I wouldn't insult the strongest man in the world." Whispered Martin.

Akura head snapped forward, "strongest man?"

"Stop trying to fight people!" Nepeta hissed.

Seto sighed but turned back to Whitebeard who seemed rather calm, "Well I do not disagree on the plan but Gavin is not in the best mental state and who is the last name?"

"Tavros is another medic who would be with you. I believe the young medic Chopper would be looking after the strawhats. We do have other trained medics but Chopper would like to be close to the strawhats." Whitebeard answered.

Another voice cut through, "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU THINKING? YOU HAVEN'T EVEN GIVEN A LARGE SHIT-STAIN TO WHAT THE DOODLY FUCK TAV WANTS?!"

"Karkat..." Nepeta mumbled.

"Its...I-Its fine. I'll be of help." Answered back a small voice in the crowd. Though George couldn't seem them so he just turned back to Whitebeard.

"Its nice we can have a deal." He grinned happily.

"Shut up. Nobody trusts you." Alex snarled.

"Well this is the best deal we can get," sighed Seto, "though we should be careful on how we deal with it. Lets report back to Gavin."

 **0000000000**

"So they still want me?"

Gavin sighed as he leaned against Faith. As the group had left and Chopper had given a good cry, he had given a more detailed examination. It had made him look happier but after a few minutes he had lost all energy and sat squashed between the two. Already Seto had given the bare facts and then more detail. George and Rythian had chimed in when Seto paused to think.

"Your in no condition to go out." Grumbled Chopper who held onto the blonds hand.

"Yeah. While I don't think nothing bad could happen I don't like the idea of Gavin leaving." Added the Bulgarian with nods from Chopper and Nepeta.

"I could keep an eye on him." Chirped Nepeta.

"You'll have to keep an eye on the lil bitch over here. He'll be more trouble than ever." Snapped Akura who pointed to George. The blond shrugged.

"Blue pearl don't get into such a tizzy. After all I am the one who can get out of those situations as well as make them." Turning to Akura with a smug grin on his face.

"We don't want you making those situations in the first place!" Growled Rythian who pulled Seto closer to him. All the while glaring at him. George stuck out his tongue in retaliation.

"Actually...what happened to your finger?" Pointed out the brit who stared at the tissue wrapped around his pinkie finger.

"Oh this. Just a broken finger but nothing too bad." George stated.

"A broken finger is not a damn scratch!" Squeaked Chopper.

"Chopper! Language!" Yelped Faith.

"Yeah, lets not fucking swear guys." Snorted Akura.

"Lets fucking tone it down guys." Chuckled Martin.

"...bitch." Nepeta whispered softly, causing a loud snort of laughter from Martin.

"God damn it." Muttered Seto who held himself closer.

"Language." Copied Rythian sternly.

"English."

Gavin finished off with a warm smile at the sudden change in tone. This was like the old days, with the fun little conversations that derailed into arguments. Right now the mood felt so nice. Gavin never wanted to this to end.

Though George sighed loudly and got up, making everyone go silent.

"I'm just wondering Lark...if you are really ready to see dad then be mentally prepared. I know he wouldn't hurt a fly but you don't have the best thoughts of him. do you?" George questioned. Gavin tried to open his mouth to say something but nothing came to mind. He couldn't say anything.

George picked at the fabric of his bandana, "well then you best prepare himself."

Finally turning around, he began to leaving.

"I will certainly prepare."


	21. Chapter 21: Act 2 Scence 1

*******  
 **By KnotgrassKola008. Disclaimer: I do not Nepeta, Chopper, Fluttershy, Gavin Free, Alex (ImmortalHD), Setosorcerer and Martin (Bodil40). Nepeta belongs to Andrew Hussie, Chopper belongs to Eiichiro Oda, Fluttershy belongs to Hasbro, Gavin works for RoosterTeeth, Alex and Martin and Seto do youtube. I do not do this for financial gain.**

 **Chapter 21: Act 2 Scene 3**

It had been a week since the incident and everyone had shuffled into some sort of routine. Gavin and his friends slept in one room, with sleeping bags and medical supplies stored. It was cold but as long as they huddled together they would be fine. Another room stored the strawhats, while Luffy was up and about his friends had to stay put. Gavin hadn't visited them but he could hear laughter and chatter.  
Another room was used for storage of food, medical supplies and weapons in case of emergency.  
The last room for usage was upstairs near the balcony. It was a meeting room and used to discuss any plans and spread info.

The warehouse was used to house everyone else with blankets, sleeping bags and charged up heaters to make sure nobody got too warm at night. Though everyone was tense. In the few days, many began to start fights and arguments.

So Talia decided to organise a 'training time'. It was used to help others grow stronger, ease tensions and also make sure that teamwork was spread. Most of the whitebeards, strawhats, Nepeta friends, faiths friends and others were fighters. This would also improve the teamwork between groups that have never interacted before.

It was a major success. Many of arguments and fights stopped within hours and fights were mainly determined to be helpful to relieving stress or most. Mats were set up, whoever would pin there opponent down or kick them out of the area would win. Everyone would crowd around, cheer or boo as they would watch the fights go out. Of course they were never taken too far and injuries minimal.

Gavin only watched one and decided that locking himself in his room was better. He was sick of fighting and he wished to keep away. Though whitebeard seemed intent to keeping him the plan and getting him into the meetings. Even though he almost fell asleep and one time he did.

Even now as he sat down on the sleeping bag, watching his right hand. Slowly moving fingers. Feeling no pain as he somewhat did. He was overdue on his therapy sessions and Geoff wanted to take him to a hospital to get his hand checked out. There were good medics here but his hand was getting better. Still he flexed his fingers, trying to get time to pass. Faith and Seto were nearby, rereading the book on Macbeth that Seto had brought with him.

Geoff called out, "You doing good?"

Gavin looked up and gave a nod. The brunette watched for a moment, walking over and flopping next the brit. Arm wrapped around his back.

"I know your not doing good dickhead. How are you really doing?" Geoff questioned sternly.

"Tired...to be honest I don like this." Gavin grumbled.

"Explain." Answered back Geoff who earned a sign from the blond. Shifting his body from side to side.

"It doesn't feel right. Whitebeard leading us, Celestia helping, everyone training, George planning and my friends still here. We're going to find Brent, stop Bridgette and stop the drug gang. Here I am...just here. I feel like this situation is good and I don't know why. Is it because of George? Am I just being all snobbly? Bollocks!" His rant died down as he screamed the last words. Grabbing his scarf and yelling into the fabric. It was muffled but Geoff petted his head softly. When Gavin finally removed his face.

"Yeah. Whitebeard shouldn't put you on this mission. While he certainly loves the gang he has now, almost considering them family...his view of people outside is enemies helpers or people he can have friendly respect and give acquaintance. I'm just glad he got me on this mission with you. I'll be there when you talk to you dad." He gave a wide grin as he said that but Gavin shook his head.

"You're my dad."

Geoff grinned happily as he said that. Ruffling the top of his head before getting up and stretching his arms.

"I'm gonna check on Michel. You think you can do good here?" The brunette watched and got a nod in return. Faith stared from afar and got her head back stuck in the book.

Gavin just stared at his hand.

 **000000000000**

Tavros was one of Nepeta's friends and Gavin had heard of him. He didn't remember at the party. He was lanky and tall, almost hitting 6'1. Hair shaven at the sides, warm brown eyes, timid smile, tanned skin, big ears, black jacket, bronze shirt, shorts, prosthetic metal legs and a strap on bag. Nepeta was tiny next to him but the two were happily chatting with each other.

"H-Hello. I'll...uhhh will be your medic for this...task today. I hope I can...can be of serve please. Sorry." Mumbled the brunette who gave a sheepish smile. Gavin just smiled in response.

The group itself having gathered in the meeting room upstairs. Sabo and Ace talking nearby, the blond having eye out on everyone else. Geoff and Ryan were sat on the table, not talking but just checking on the items they were given.

"That's good. I'm Gavin." The brit introduced in response. The brunette shook his head in response with Nepeta thumbing up in confidence behind him. Still his eyes turned to the floor and before Gavin could even utter another word, Tavros shuffled off looking too sheepish to say anything else.

"He goes between no confidence and sudden confidence," Nepeta muttered, "he's good kid." She shook hers hands little in excitement and made a jump of happiness. Gavin smiled goofily at the cat-girls joy as she continued jumping. Only really making it to his shoulders as least. Though a loud clap resounded through the room which made him jump. He took Nepeta as his shield. Picking up the raven-haired from her armpits and pulling her up so that his chest was covered.

Nobody else took notice expect Tavros who look too timid to even bring attention. Nepeta just swung her ankles as she tried to give attention to the meeting at hand.

Sabo waited for everyone to crowd around then began talking, "alright so we found Brent after some guys reported a blond similar to these two walking around. He was milling around doing nothing, outside of a store and left. The two followed him. Apprently he is in a motel named 'nightly motel'.

"We are going to find him, confront him and see if we can get info out of him." Sabo continued with Ace nodding in turn. Then the freckled boy cut through the blond.

"George, Gavin, Sabo, Ace and Nepeta will enter and talk to him coming peacefully us. Geoff will stand outside and keep a look out for anyone. Ryan and Tavros shall stay in the car, keeping a lookout and needing to get us for any materials or anything. Is that clear." Ace questioned with everyone nodding in agreement.

"That's all nice and done. I could have done better." George grinned happily.

"Shut the fuck up." Geoff hissed and elbowed his side.

Gavin just hoped it all went well.

 **000000000000000**

The 'Nightly Motel' was a rather L-shaped looking building with white paint on the front, visible red doors, a few trees situated outside and a smallish carpark. A large door on the far left of the building showed reception with people exiting and entering. The sky was clear with only the sun letting sunlight down.

Gavin was squashed in a four-seated car with these idiots. Ace taking the drivers seat, Sabo sitting next to him with Nepeta on his lap. The cat-girl more interested in her phone and at certain times, flicking the blonds nose. Ryan was squished next to George who looked ready to pass out from oxygen, Geoff holding onto Gavin and Tavros in an extremely uncomfortable position. Even then they were in the carpark.

"Is it time?" Rasped out George who earned a snort from Ace. the blond replied back by harshly kicking the back of his seat. No answers came so he continually began to kick his seat. Ace jolting and looking ready to slap Georges face.

"He's here!"

Everyone snapped to attention and watched a short blond left reception and began to pass the red doors. Everyone's eyes just followed until he stopped at a door and stood outside for several minutes before finally entering and closing it behind him. Already everybody began to exit the car. Gavin swallowed any sort of fear in his throat and exited the car.

The small group began to move from the car park to the doors, slowly making there way to the door at the end. The number 23 in silver on the front and a metal knob on the front as well. At first everybody just stared, George looked hesitant but Ace swiftly knocked on the door without a second thought. Nothing happened but the sound of a lock clicking caught there ears.

Finally the door fully swung open.

Even though Gavin saw his dad last time, he felt like he met an absolutely different person.

Brent was still shorter than him, still has the same blond hair, emerald eyes and big thick glasses. Though his skin had paled so much he was ghostly, his eyes were red and puffy. He wore a button up shirt, green tie, baggy grey leggings and shoes. His fingers had scabs dotted around them, a few fingers were bandaged and his left ear had a bullet hole that was red around the skin. The entire time he was trembling and shaking like he was always cold.

Different from the cold, heartless, robotic man that once stood in front of his.

George quickly pushed through and wrapped his arms around Brent. The blond jumped a little until he realised who it was. George had bent down, almost squeezing the poor man to death. Brent gave a warm smile and petted the top of his head.

"Your here now. Your here now. Its ok." HIs voice was warm with emotion and gentle (Gavin couldn't help but feel ease). George quickly relaxed but dared not let go. So the others entered and shut the door behind them. Brent gave a little tug on Georges bandana and the blond pulled away.

"Dad...at least your good." George sighed and let out a breath of air.

"Gavin..." Brent finally noticed the brit and stared. Gavin jumped a little. Nepeta got in front of him. Ready to leap at the blond but George gave the most menacing glare he could muster, Making the Greek girl waver slightly.

"Brent. We're here too help you get back, your wife won't hurt you no more and you can help us stop here." Sabo began and tried his best with comfort. Brent stared like he witnesses a miracle.

"Get away...from Bridgette?" He questioned in disbelief, "no...no. I think you misunderstand."

"What do you mean?" Ace questioned. His hand reached out and Brent flinched. His eyes stared at the tanned boy, like he was waiting to smack him across the room. Hurt flashed through Aces face and he turned to Sabo. The blond gulped and turned back to Brent.

"Its ok. Ace may look big but he's an even bigger nosed dork." Grinned Sabo.

"See! Everything's fine! " Chirped Nepeta but Brent just backed away. Her face fell in confusion as Brent moved around the bed behind him. His face took from warmth to paranoia. Looking ready to abandon them at any moment.

"Dad...please, she's not here. She not here to do anything." Pleaded George who looked ready to get on his knees and beg. Gavin bit his lip as he watched the issue unfold.

"She's always here. She never leaves."

"Za ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha."

Before anyone could react, Sabo went flying across the room. He hit the wall behind him with a crack and hit the floor. His eyes wide open but clearly he was dazed and wasn't getting up anytime soon. Ace yelped and turned to the assailant before his face paled in horror.

Brent turned around and gasped, backing into George. The blond having already pulled out a gun and loaded it. Pointing at this new person.

A giant of a man with tanned skin, long nose, beady eyes, long black curly hair, a beard around his face, a wide jacket that he didn't button up showing his chest, several black belts around his waist, grey jeans and heavy boots. Rings and necklaces were on him that they made him sparkle a little.

"Blackbeard." Snarled Ace who took a defensive position in front of Sabo. Brent meanwhile had pull Gavin and George behind him. Although he was trembling and looking ready to pass out, he didn't dare move.

"Za ha ha ha ha! Its nice seeing you again Ace. How's your brother? He took a bad hit I heard." His grin was unsettling.

Ace barked, "Go to hell!"

"Well even if your subordinate outside gets help. Its too late anyways. I thought you would have been smart enough to see if there a back entrance. Sometimes I forget you can be really dull Ace. Though I am onto other matters now." Blackbeard's head snapped to Brent who squeaked loudly. His hand extended out to him.

"I believe your wife wants you." He grinned continually.

Brent gulped but took a step forward before George took his shoulder.

"Don't you dare," It sounded weak from George, "don't you dare leave me again." Brent bit his lip and turned to Blackbeard.

"You know the price you're gonna pay." His voice which was rather loud went quiet and Brent's face paled. Blood dripped from his hands as some of his nails digged deep into the skin. Though Gavin took his shoulder.

"Please don't abandon me again." Gavin whispered.

This was enough time for Nepeta to easily trip up the raven-haired males feet, sending him crashing to the ground. The door behind them finally slammed open with Geoff panting loudly. Ace and Geoff picked up Sabo and dragged him out. Gavin, Nepeta and George shoved Brent out with them.

Rushing to the car, they threw everyone in the back and tried to fit in.

Driving off before they could think anymore.


	22. Chapter 22: Put Your Trust In Me

** *****  
 **By KnotgrassKola008. Disclaimer: I do not Nepeta, Chopper, Fluttershy, Gavin Free, Alex (ImmortalHD), Setosorcerer and Martin (Bodil40). Nepeta belongs to Andrew Hussie, Chopper belongs to Eiichiro Oda, Fluttershy belongs to Hasbro, Gavin works for RoosterTeeth, Alex and Martin and Seto do youtube. I do not do this for financial gain.**

 **Chapter 22: Put Your Trust In Me**

The car screeched out of the car park on the road, making sure to go at a steady pace as to make sure nothing suspicious happened. Ryan had taken the wheels with ease and would glance back every second. Geoff had taken the seat next to Ryan at the front, looking panicked and trying to flail for Gavin's hand. Nepeta meanwhile was sitting on Geoff lap, her face pressed against the window.

Tavros was squished against the seat as he tried to get a bandage around Sabos head. His hair was pulled back to Gavin would see the large scar over his right eye. The skin was wrinkled in the middle with a darker shade compared to his natural skin. Blood trickled down his face and he seemed to get the light back in his eyes. Ace was holding onto him tightly between anger and horror.

George had squeezed in the middle, looking irritated that Sabos legs were tapping against Brent. George continually pushed his dad into a hug with one hand and his gun in the other. Gavin was squashed against the window.

His mind filling in with blood and snapped necks. The horror as it pooled and pooled, hearing the violent snap as the bone and skin twisted. Watching as the life left their eyes and made it well. Luffy just standing there. Swaying from side to side, looking at the ground. The laying anger which slowly infected his body. Prium screaming in pain. The crash of the giant vehicle smashing into the brickwork.

Gavin didn't want this. He hated this.

 **Crack!**

Gavin screeched as he heard the sudden noise. His ears ringing as his eyes turned to the back of the car. A large crack was at the back window, which spiralled out with more and more lines. He could barely see out of the window without everything looking fragmented. though he could make out on the two section road that a large black truck was behind them.

The brit heard the snap of metal and jumped. Trying to keep himself smaller and smaller.

"Shit!" Ace snapped and turned to Ryan, "there're shooting at us!"

Ryan growled upfront, "there going at it slowly. Either they only have one gun on them or there trying to confuse us." He slammed harder on the accelerator, making a sharp turn in the road and going down the other way. Everyone was almost flung to the side with ace yelling at Ryan. Sabo was up now and alert but wasn't focused.

"Can you get rid of them?!" Questioned Gavin who ducked when another bullet hit the metal. Ryan cursed loudly and turned down a different road. Still the truck continued to follow them and gave several more shots. Already even as Ryan stamped on the accelerator the truck was continually catching up on them. Even now everyone was panicking.

Tavros having fainted from the sheer stress, Sabo still confused on what was going on, Ace panicking and trying to get a hold of the situation. Ryan was still looking desperately for another road to take, Geoff was panicking, Brent was panicking and George was cursing loudly as he loaded the gun.

Nepeta plucked the gun from his hands and placed it in her own hands. Feeling the weight, she gave soft huff from her mouth. Pulling down the window; Nepeta leaned almost half her body out of the window. Geoff suddenly hanging onto her legs.

Gavin screeched as she fired the gun six times, each time Gavin jolted before finally able to get to his senses. Lurching from his seat and pulling Nepeta back. The raven-haired made a screech similar to a cat before realising who pulled her back. She gave wide grin and wave.

"When did you learn to do that?" Horsley asked Gavin.

Nepeta just shrugged, "several months without anyone gets me really curious. Also I got some hits."

Gavin blinked and tried to his press his nose against the window. Tilting his head so he could get the right angle. The truck had taken the damage and failed to stay together. Its two front wheels been blown out, the windscreen being cracked and smoke rising from the front. Gavin bit his lip but they turned a corner it was finally out of his sight.

"Purrleasing you know. I'm not a firearms expert but I know a lot about them." Chirped the artist who giggled with delight.

George finally lost it, "why is everyone I meet insane?!"

 **00000000000**

"Blackbeard was there?!"

The entire warehouse began to talk as the news spread like wildfire, even now it was buzzing and Gavin hoped that the news would stop soon. Whitebeards face was grim while Celestia looked rather forlorn at the whole thing. Tavros had been taken away to rest so that he would wake up soon. Sabo was being treated nearby with Luffy and Ace at his side. He was more alert and actively talking but Gavin heard 'stitches' and knew that Sabo wasn't faring better.

Geoff, Ryan, George, Brent, Nepeta and himself were at the front. Already George had relayed the entire information out with Gavin adding bits (Sabo occasionally shouting from the side lines).

"If Blackbeard is getting the action then he is either desperate or something happened. Even they you said he didn't use force he was certainly ready to shoot all of you up and get away with Brent." Celestia pushed forward slightly with Talia nodding besides her.

"Blackbeard is getting into it. That means we need to keep up defence. If he found Brent easily with his subordinates then with Bridgette's powers means that one slip up and we all fall." Rumbled Whitebeard which quickly threw down the mood. Everyone began to mumble and shuffle.

"Still we have gotten Brent right here. We have leverage yoi." Marco stated and walked up to the tiny blond who looked especially scared. George snarled angrily as Marco did so. Leading an angry squawk from Phoenix as the two glared down on each other.

"What do you say Brent?" Marco asked and noting that Brent stared at the floor. He wasn't trembling anymore but there was an awful aura about it. Gavin already felt himself growing uncomfortable.

"I'll do any demand you ask of me." Brent complied and Marco grinned a little at his success. George looked horrified and immediately jumped between the two and pushed them away. Marco frown as he watched and everyone else did.

"No! No! Please don't do that. Your not with her anymore. She's not here. I don't need any protection. Look I'm fine." George grinned happily and his other hand pulled at his bandana. Though Brent noticed his bandaged up pinkie and stared at it with no expression. George noticed his gaze and tried to cover up his pinkie. Whimpering a little at the touch.

Brent smiled and took Georges face, his brother breaking a little as he stared.

"Its alright, its alright. Your going to be free. You'll have the life you've always wanted and you'll be able to have the childhood I could never give you. I'll protect you." Brent smiled.

George broke, "I WANT YOU THERE TOO! I WANT YOU TOO HAVE FREEDOM TOO!"

The face of confusion on Brent was finally enough for George who ran off, slamming into people and pushing past others. Finally everyone watched him exit the room. Leaving without warning but Gavin bit his lip. He looked so hurt. George looked ready to cry.

Brent watched in confusion and hurt but turned back to Marco.

"I'll follow whatever demands you give me. If my son gets hurt...then I won't follow them." Brent repeated but answered the last part a lot quieter than usual. Marco raised an eyebrow and turned to anyone else who noticed. Others eyed Brent with care but others began to look uncomfortable.

"We will go to the meeting room upstairs and you can help us with all the information we need." Marco answered and began to move. Brent followed behind, not trembling and not scared. Almost prepared. Gavin watched the two leave and disappear up the stairs and into the room. A loud cough finally caught everyone's attention and turned back to Whitebeard.

"I'm thankful that nobody is dead but we must move for-"

"Shut up."

Whitebeard shut his mouth and turned his eyes down to see Geoff standing a few feet away from him. His brown eyes glared directly at the massive man in front of him, even then he looked ready to throw a punch straight at Whitebeard himself. Gavin quickly slipped over to Geoff and held onto his arm. Giving a light squeeze in hopes that Geoff responded but he did not. In fact he instead took another step forward. Whitebeard narrowed his eyes in return and a dark look appeared on his face.

Geoff cleared his throat loudly, "I don't care what you say anymore. I don't care of you have to continually push forward the fact that Gavin is essential to this plot. The fact is that Gavin is not ready for this. Right now my boi's mental and physical health is still struggling yet you seem to have no concern for his well being at all. For someone who is well respected and even seen as a family man yet you are full OF CRAP!"

Gavin squeaked as the words bounced off the walls but looked especially horrified when several of Whitebeards gang stood up. Some looked clearly pissed and many looked ready to even jump on him. Whitebeard neither showed hurt, anger or any emotion at all. It fact he was very calm. Too calm.

"I'm not messing around. Bridgette is a serious threat and if not dealt with we will all be killed. As much as you want to deny it; Gavin is involved in this most as well as George." Whitebeard rumbled and pointed to the blond himself. The brit wanted to hid away for the most of it, wanting to leave as fast as possible.

"Well thanks for the advice. Still do you really think that Gavin is even gonna keep going and going like this?! He's watched two people die in front of him, has gone through nightmare after nightmare, had to struggle for several months with the possibility of worsening brain damage, grief, had to participate in a prison breakout which just worsened the situation and saw another threat in front of his eyes. Am I blind or are we not seeing the fact that if Gavin or even anyone keeps this up they might lose it?" Spouted Geoff in anger. Many of the others filled into the warehouse (wo weren't defending Whitebeard) began to whisper and agree. Staring at the blond.

"Geoff, I'm fine. I wouldn't agree to this is I wasn't fine." Hissed the blond in anger and Geoff turned around.

Disappointment in his eyes, "I thought you were done with lying"

"I AM!" Shouted back the blond. Catching Geoff off guard who bumped into Whitebeard in front of him. Gavin hissed loudly. Trying to keep the burning, itching anger which began to boil under his skin under control. Even now he just wanted to scream and scream until his lungs collapsed. even turning to his right hand he could feel the sudden twitchiness and sharp pain going through it.

"I have to fix my mistake! I have to fix the problem! This is all my fault! This is my problem! I haven't lied to you! Yes I might be a bit exhausted and feeling a little bit under the weather but if I don't help to fix my problem then I will never get over this." His voice broke on several sentences but the message had hit loud and clear to Geoff. Who's face morphed into anger.

"You...You should ask Chopper how you have been." It was cold and it stung a little. Still the blond limped off, the anger still boiling under his skin.


	23. Chapter 23: Unstoppable Force

*******  
 **By KnotgrassKola008. Disclaimer: I do not Nepeta, Chopper, Fluttershy, Gavin Free, Alex (ImmortalHD), Setosorcerer and Martin (Bodil40). Nepeta belongs to Andrew Hussie, Chopper belongs to Eiichiro Oda, Fluttershy belongs to Hasbro, Gavin works for RoosterTeeth, Alex and Martin and Seto do youtube. I do not do this for financial gain.**

 **Chapter 23: Unstoppable Force**

Another week had passed by since the incident and frankly, things were getting worse. Gavin himself was between walking out of the warehouse to hiding himself in one of the rooms. Geoff's speech had cost most of Whitebeards crew to become quite distrustful and suspicious of him and George. Though they were directing their anger mainly at Geoff.

Geoff wasn't talking to him or really busy. Either way he hadn't seen Geoff in the week. Jack stated that he was busy trying to figure out anew plan to get Bridgette. Though without Whitebeards help, it was more or less a struggle without the connections. Michel and Ryan were mainly taking the defensive. Apparently they had lashed out at Haruta and another Whitebeard member. It didn't end well. Ray was flowing through it all.

The only reason nobody was willing to leave was because of Celestia. While Gavin felt like he was puppet on to her, she genuinely was keeping the group together with her level head and her charms. Even then she was able to stop arguments with ease and harmony always came upon everyone else when she entered a room.

Nepeta's friends were also helping a lot. Karkat seemed to be trying to reunite the group a bit in small ways, Tavros was helping in medical ways, Aradia was always with Sollux, Terezi seemed to be making up plans, Kanaya was helping as well, Vriska was randomly appearing in places, Equis continually stuck to Nepeta side, Gamzee just sat in one place without moving, Eridan followed around Feferi and Feferi was trying her best to help.

His own friends were stuck.

Brent seemed to follow around Marco like a lost baby bird. Marco was uncomfortable at every turn. Every time Gavin saw the two, he found Brent silent or own his own. Trying to do a new order from Marco. The brit wasn't sure what to make of it but Brent certainly wasn't keeping it together. Physically he jumped, twitched, trembled around anyone or thing and almost become the wallpaper from how little presence he had. Gavin hadn't been able to form an conversation with Brent but hoped it wouldn't come to that.

George went from spotlight to barely talking. He as quiet, tired and a shell of his former self. All the blond did was stumble about, looking rather worn out. Gavin felt pity for him and his actions with his dad did show another side to him. A softer side. Though everybody else still hated him and nobody wanted anything to do with him. Gavin was pretty sure that trying to talk to George would be a lost cause. Maybe he just needed some time alone.

Martin was sticking by his side and sneaking out to buy food. Nobody had caught him yet, so he would chuckle at his risky exploits. Still Gavin smiled when Martin brought back some chips or boxes of Tai food. Seto was happy, as he was enjoying his company some more and everyone else's as well but hung out with Rythian. Nepeta was joyful as well but continually hopped from friend to friend.

Akura was off on her own, coming back with bruises from the 'training matches'. She barely talked anymore and even now she looked unsteady. Faith was busy, which meant she was going around giving advice and being kind. She wasn't being social but apparently her kind nature had earned her respect by many. Alex was also going off and Gavin hadn't seen him in a week. Martin did say that he was keeping himself occupied but having no idea what he was doing. Chopper was straining himself. The poor brunette was trying to be a doctor. He was tired and looking agitated. Already he had yelled at Zoro and apparently threw a book at Nepeta.

Even though Gavin could see the tension in the air, his friends and another person made it easier.

Luffy was someone he greatly enjoyed having around.

The small raven-haired had made a full recovery only to the loss of three fingers on his left hand. Even then Luffy was bouncy, full of joy. When he couldn't be with his crew members who were still healing, he would be with his brothers. Apprently Luffy had like Gavin and his friends greatly enough to hang out.

The blond enjoyed having Luffy around. He would bounce around, moved about, tried to do parkour or would chatter and chatter about any topic that caught his interest. Luffy didn't care about the fact about the tensions and anger. He certainly noticed it and mentioned it but even then he never saw it as a problem. Gavin found Luffy very refreshing. Highly dangerous, unpredictable wildcard but both friendly, funny and someone Gavin got along with Martin, Nepeta, Seto, Rythian and Faith had no problems with the him either.

Ace and Sabo would normally be in the room with Luffy. Being extremely affectionate, talkative or watching Luffy and Gavin. The brit didn't mind their commentary or their sudden laughter from what Luffy brought up.

It was fun. Luffy helped him take his mind off the struggles and worries.

Still it didn't last.

The week passed, Gavin woke up in the middle of the night. Fell back to sleep and continued this pattern until he felt less exhausted than usual. He had breakfast with everyone and stayed in the room.

Then Luffy appeared.

The tanned boy was grinning happily (oddly enough his brothers weren't there either) still he leapt next to the blond. Trembling with excitement and looking so happy.

"They've found Bridgette." Luffy grinned happily, not seeing the expression of shock plastered on the brits face. Even then didn't realise that Gavin was grasping his shoulders and shaking him back and forth.

"Where?! What!? Why!?" Squeaking out each one as Luffy continually grinned.

"Apprently she had taken some hostages inside a really large store. Everyone is trying to plan to get inside and get her. I think everyone is panicking and freaking out. There all ready to leave and get her." Luffy stated with ease and the moment he did; Gavin relaxed. His shoulders sank down and he gave a sigh of relief. His hands pulled at his scarf slightly.

"Well that's good. I guess now we...they can finally deal with her. Do you know who's going?" Questioned Gavin only for Luffy to shrug in return.

"I dunno. Its seems like everybody is going. My crews gotten better so Chopper is going to help medically but Gavin two is staying here." Grumbled Luffy at the end.

"Gavin...Gavin two? Do you mean George?" Questioned the blond and snorted a little at his brothers face in his thoughts. Luffy nodded with his strawhat bouncing slightly.

"Yeah. He's gotten all wussy and quiet now. Its kind of weird too." Luffy huffed loudly and started rocking backwards and forwards. Then he stopped and a massive grin formed on his face. Suddenly he pulled out a funny sticker with a red dot on the middle. It was quite flat but looked so odd that Gavin just stared in confusion.

"We are gonna capture her ourselves."

Gavin momentarily agreed, "ok...hold it! bloody WHAT!? No No No." Shaking his head and shaking his hands as well.

"Why? Isn't everybody going to get her themselves. There would be no reason to go get her. Then this nightmare will be over...won't it?" For a moment didn't Gavin stop and try to think. Even if his mind felt so numb and fuzzy he could make out his own thoughts at least. Nothing would go back to normal after this. It probably wouldn't

"Well when I went to get some breakfast this morning, I saw Gavin two in the coroner nearby. He was mumbling to himself how she had set a trap and Blackbeard is pretty stupid. I got really confused but Sabo got me some realllllllly good bacon so I forgot about it. Though it kind of hit...what if it was a trap. Though everybody was too busy and Gavin two won't speak up." His normal speech became whiny until his head hit the floor next to him as he whined almost every letter in his sentence.

"So what is that?" The brit asked, as he pointed to the sticker in the raven-haired hands. Luffy quickly pushed it into the blonds hands.

"I took it from Alex. He's been in this little room just making and making stuff. Apprently when its stuck to something you can follow it. Its a tracker. He's been making a lot more and more but all of it was too complicated to work out." Luffy explained and finally finished. Grinning happily and rocking backwards and forwards. Gavin just stared in thought.

"Lets go to George first." The moment those words left his mouth, Gavin was pulled up by Luffy. Squawking loudly as he pulled to his feet, all the wind left him as he was violently dragged. The corridor and doors flying past him, hearing Luffy's feet stamp against the ground and the fact he barely had time to breath.

It was only when they suddenly came to a stop that finally Gavin could catch his breath back. Starting to cough and wheeze loudly which only made it worse. Still he was finally able to move his head up to see he was back in the warehouse.

Right in front of him was George.

His twin was curled up in a ball. His leather jacket was replaced by an oversized white hoodie while his bandana was covering most of his face expect his eyes. Though Gavin's eyes spotted red dots on the floor. Already he knew they were blood (it was now something common in his life) before his eyes trailed onto his knuckles. They were covered in blood, raw and red. The bruising was painful with a purple outlining around the red flesh of his knuckles.

"Luffy...get a medical box please." Gavin ordered softly and the raven-haired sped off (knowing it was a chance to see his crew).

Still George gazed at Gavin for a few seconds before moving his head back. Staring at his shoes with interest. The brit sighed loudly and slumped next to his brother. Hoping to at least get a reaction of some sorts but nothing came from it. No nickname, remark or anything like.

"You...doing alright?" Questioned the blond and felt hope as George turned his way.

"hmmmmmmmm..." A long-winded hum left Georges throat and curled up tighter. Blood dripped down his knuckles as he clenched them. A hiss of pain leaving his mouth as well.

Gavin decided to just talk and hope for the best, "I heard you've been saying that the plan is a trap and stuff. Why haven't you told anybody? Also why are you so sad now? I know you talk about your dad a lot and are rather fond. of him"

George gave a tired huff, "nobody would believe me. I don't exactly have the best reputation around here Lark. Barely anyone gives me a glance anymore and the ones that do are nasty. Still I don't care about such pathetic beings such as them. My dad has already latched onto Rotten pineapple and his ugly looking chicken. Its so stupid!"

George slammed his knuckles onto the floor, seeing blood spurt from the wounds was worse than Gavin could imagine. Still he grabbed Georges wrists and pulled them away from the ground. Fresh blood leaking from his knuckles. No pain registered on Georges face.

He must be use to it.

George relaxed. His bandana fell slightly off his face to show the face of a man who could only be described as broken. Bags were under his eyes but his face was very pale. He looked drained and Gavin just stared. His brother wasn't the best person but he was his brother. Right now as much as he could be a shit...the world and everyone around him was harsh. He did deserve some anger after what he did to Luffy and the crew.

"My dad...he can't live without Bridgette."

For a moment did Gavin not even recognise that it was Georges voice. It was normally confident, bright and full of words moving in different directions. This tone was sad and soft. Almost a minute from breaking.

"Dad always was with Bridgette. Everyday she would lead and he would follow behind her, he would do all the orders, he would pretend to love her and do whatever she said. All for me. If he didn't then I would get hurt. Dad knew that even if he rebelled that she would just lock him up but she never hit him or even harmed him. She would hit me instead. Dad knew this so become so loving and compliant that she would focus more on him than me." He felt silent. Georges voice was cold.

"I pulled out her teeth, I've shot her and even tried to throw her into on going traffic. Bridgette only has her love for Dad and the insane will to live. I love my dad. I love my dad but he won't get it out of his head...that if we leave her we will be free" His voice hissed loudly.

"We tried it once. Me and dad got away from the house and stayed a whole day in a motel room with some guy. Dad become fixated that if he did everything the guy said. Then that bitch came in and shot the guy in the head. Dad didn't sleep for weeks." his voice growled as it did so.

"I got a box." Muffled voice came and Gavin turned to see Luffy with a massive white box filled to the brim with bandages and other medical supplies.

"How's your broken finger?" Gavin asked as he remembered the injury. Turning to see the finger. It had several plasters wrapped on it looked...uneven.

"Just do your thing. Lets go and kick Bridgette's ass." Mumbled the blond.

It was much more sombre than Gavin thought.

 **0000000000**

Leaving the warehouse was easy since nobody was around.

Walking outside made the blond uneasy. Each time he turned a corner he expect the police or one of the whitebeard crew members to be there. Even then his wrist or ankle would seize up at certain moments. Making him much slower to the annoyance of Luffy. George didn't seem to care and just moved forward.

Even then they weren't sure if they were going in the right direction. Luffy was the one who apparently knew the location of the store. Ordering the two to follow him and capture Bridgette together. The raven-haired was marching up ahead, arms swinging loudly and singing some sort of strange song (Gavin wanting to sing along at some point). Though Luffy would continually change his mind in directions and suddenly stop. Thinking of a long time before finally taking another direction.

"Almost there guys!" Chirped Luffy who become to jump as he marched.

"Its been three hours. I'm pretty sure you have a poor sense of direction like Moss head." Grumbled George.

"I am not as bad as Zoro!" Huffed Luffy, "I have never got lost on a straight line! I haven't even gotten stuck in a chimney before."

"Still its getting rather dark. Do you really know where your going or are you just knobbing around?" Questioned Gavin as his eyes turned to the sky above him. It was still blue but indigo and sapphire blue were bleeding in. Even then the temperature was dropping quickly.

"Don't worry! Just follow me and everything will be fine!" Luffy chirped eagerly and quickly marched off. His optimistic grin never faltering. So the two brother continued to follow.

Still the blond decided to ask more questions, "So...why do you think its a trap?"

George grumbled, "I don't believe Whitebeard is going to get main facts wrong. Especially since these guys were given a plethora of information. Apprently she was hauled up in toy store and luckily enough spotted by a whitebeard member. Green girl I think? Still she has taken hostages and right now would be making demands. Though it isn't consistent."

"Firstly if the store was open and had customers inside that means she took on an entire store. One misstep and the police would be called. I don't think its luck that one of the whitebeard members spotted her. Even if they trust her. I bet that she is inside the store, getting one of blackbeards crew to make up a false rumour. Everybody panics, gets there and they get jumped. Of course it depends on numbers and strength but the loss of live is guaranteed." George began and finished.

"That sounds correct but wouldn't she mess up. She's not perfect." Gavin retorted.

"She's not perfect. Though she's crazy enough to take risks. She's crazy enough to do what ever it takes to get Brent back. Even is I was right or wrong, Marco did take my dad with him for advice and help in getting Bridgette. To her that's enough of a chance to get him back. What she is doing is basically a suicide mission, by getting killed or captured." He fell silent and a look of anger pulled on his face.

"So why didn't you go and help. Even give advice?" Gavin continued.

Another sigh left George, "I told you idiot. Everyone already hates me and the whitebeards think I killed one of there mates. Even then the strawhats hate me, Bottle hates and you hate me. Thats just how it is."

"Brent doesn't hate you. I don't ha-"

"We are here!" Cheered Luffy which stopped the two.

The sky was a dark purple with blues mixing in and stars were shining slightly in the sky. Still it was a large building front of them. It height it didn't seem like much but the length of the building was astounding. It stretched quite wide with only a metal fence blocking most of it. All they had was grey, wall in front of them and the door right there.

"This would be the back way wouldn't it?" Questioned George who turned to Luffy.

"I forgot how to get to the front so I decided the back ways was easier." Confidently the tanned idiot spoke with a sparkle in his eyes.

"Your somehow on the same stupidity level as Gavin. Not that's a surprise." Grumbled George who made his way to the door (ignoring Gavin's squawking). Bending down and staring at the lock. He got up before immediately kicking at it. One, twice and a final time before the door swung open. A clatter as the metal lock hit the floor.

"Coooooool! Sabo does that a lot! Police call him that damn door kicker!" Grinned Luffy who looked extremely excited to go inside though was blocked by George.

"Rubber man. I know your stupid. Right now if the whitebeards catch us or that bitch finds us, they you better help. Also if the police catch us Larks friends then I'm blaming this entire mess on you. Got that?" Growled George who turned to the Brazilian. Only surprised to a stern expression on his face.

"Got that." He nodded and before either of them could stop him. The strawhat sped right in without a word. Gavin called out but it was already too late.

"Trouble follows that idiot," Snorted George who took a few steps in, "good thing I'm a professional troublemaker." This time a wide grin was on his face.

"You've gotten back your good mood." Gavin smiled only to freeze when he saw the grin on his face. It was sadistic and bordering on creepy. In the darkness it made George all the more disturbing. Especially when he pulled out a large butchers knife.

"I may have lost my dad. Though the thought of cleaving Bridgette's limbs from their sockets makes me smile. Lets go in." George ordered and marched into the store.

Gavin followed behind him.


	24. Chapter 24: Damage

**By KnotgrassKola008. Disclaimer: I do not Nepeta, Chopper, Fluttershy, Gavin Free, Alex (ImmortalHD), Setosorcerer and Martin (Bodil40). Nepeta belongs to Andrew Hussie, Chopper belongs to Eiichiro Oda, Fluttershy belongs to Hasbro, Gavin works for RoosterTeeth, Alex and Martin and Seto do youtube. I do not do this for financial gain.**

 **Chapter 24: Damage**

Sneaking around the back was easy. Though Faith was still injuried with her pinkie finger now missing in the crowd. Chopper had already treated her as best he could with bandages and disinfectent. Thugh her face was losing colours and George knew she was going to be sick. The blood wasn't that much but George already knew that it could get worse. Already her eyes looked slightly glassy. Martin was by her side, hugging her careful and trying to sooth her.

"I think shes in shock. Though I made sure she swallowed some painkiller pills but it hasn't worked yet." Chopper whined and looked over everyone else. Nepeta was tearful, Martin was quietly sobbing but everyone else was somber.

"Alright...I think there might be more medical supplies inside and maybe get her to something warm." George muttered only to be stopped suddenly. Faiths good hand holding onto his leather jacket. Without warning she got to her feet and moved towards him.

A weak smile on her face, "I've had worse...lets just go get Gavin. He must be really lonely without us. I've had worse. I got shot once." Giving an extrmely weak chuckle before her face scrunched up in pain. Tears flooding her eyes.

"Don't die George...please don't die." Her voice was weak but even then she was still smiling. Her body collapsing forward and hitting him. This time Alex and Nepeta helped her up. Trying to make sure she was steady but she looked ready to pass out.

"Alright ladies and gentlebitches. I have a plan." George stated to try and get everyones attention. "So the Whitebeards and all the other shits are dealing with the drugs gang I have several plans. First off where the fuck is Rythian?!" Hissed George who pointed straight at Seto. The brunette just narrowed his eyes.

"Getting medical supplies, about 15 minutes away. I lost my phone so he'll be back. Don't worry." Seto huffed and eyed George carefully when he gave a thumbs up.

"Alright so there are three things going on. Rubber boy is lost, my bro is stuck with a bitch and there a mini war going in the parking lot. The cops will be here in ten minutes. So in those ten minutes we gotta kidnap Bridgette, save Lark, find Luffy and get out before the cops get us. Any questions?" George grinned.

Everybody put up their hand.

"Good because I don't give a shit what you guys think...that much." George replied. Everyone put down there hand except Alex and Sabo. Though soon, even they slowly moved them down.

"Firstly I want Doctor getting Butterfly to a heater and medical supplies. If any of you guys want to go with them then be my guest. Also if anyone of you want to go around the building so you can grab a gun for the drugs gang and end them . Then also be my guest but it will be a waste of time."

"So fireboy and little bitch I need you two to find Rubber boy. Don't fucking ask which nickname belongs to which person. Then I need everyone else to come with me and go get Lark back. If we do get Lark back and get Bridgette then its a win win situation alright. Though I just have the plan we need." His head leaned in as he spoke.

"Firstly I want you all to go crazy. Kick her, bite her, smash her head in but I want her alive. Shes my kill after all. Though remember to make sure your not hurting anyone else, make sure to not start a fire, also make sure that you destroy the store. Make sure to get Gavin out alive and make sure to not hurt anyone else. The chaos will be enough to catch her off guard." His grin grew wider as he spoke.

"Is that really a good plan?" Questioned Seto with slight concern.

"Shes always had calculated plans so this chaos will catch her off guard. Chef I want you in charge and remember to try and keep injuries to a minimum. Fireboy, rubber boy and little bitch will also join us. Thoough remember that buttefly and doctor will be with us also. Got that?" Finsihed the blond who stood and grinned. Though Chopper raised up his hand.

"Yes?"

"Are you really going to die. Even if we get back Bridgette?" The brunette asked tearfully.

George shrugged, "proably. I mean Marco might hit and organ but I could get off lucky. After all I have had worse."

"Than death?" Nepeta chimed in.

George just smiled, "lets enter."

Each one helped to carry Faith inside in the building, making sure sure not to jostle her. George followed behind her.

Concern was a waste of his time.

 **00000000000**

Gavin knew that a nightmare was happening in front of him.

Luffy lying on the floor, as blood trickled down his shirt. Making tiny droplets on the floor, even then his hand was getting covered in his blood. The raven-haired face was contorted in pain. Bridgette stood over him with her shadow looming across him. A gun pointed at him. The blond watched in horror and tried once again to remove his restraints. The rope was cutting into his skin; becoming raw. The skin was red and wounds would soon open. Though right now wasn't a problem.

"Don't! Don't you dare!" Growled the blond as he tried to remove the rope. Luffy was panicking and moving away. The raven-haired then hit the back of a shelf, a squeak escaping his mouth. Even then he tried to get to his feet but already the bullet wound was taking a toll on his energy. Bridgette sighed and clicked the gun. Pointing it again.

"Honestly you're certainly sweet to try and save your friend." She gave a wide smile and then slammed her boot straight onto his face. A bloodied tooth falling from his mouth but his jaws wrapped around the shoe itself. His hands went to her ankle and toppled her over. She slammed into the ground and gun clattered away from her hand. Going underneath the shelf.

"Fuck!" Brigdette cursed loudly and got onto her feet though Luffy jumped after her. His arms going around her ankles.

The brit tried his best to call out, "Stop! Stop! Luffy just run and hide! Run and Hide!"

It was too late and her foot crashed into his hand. Luffy screamed so loudly that Gavin felt like his ears would burst. Still the scream stopped mid-sentance as her hand went over his mouth. His teeth tried to bite into her hand but it was no use. Its like she felt nothing. Her hand pried open his mouth and pulled an extremly small knife from her pocket.

Gavin just watched as she jabbed the knife straight in his mouth. Another scream errupted from his mouth and Bridgette dropped him. Blood dripping from mouth with his tongue cut. The large cut split the tongue itself in two and even then blood was continually leaking from the wound.

"I will surive." Bridgette huffed and pocketed the knife. Moving back to the shelf and crouching down to try and get the gun. Instead a toy hit the top of her head and hit the floor. Instantly she was back up on her feet. Gavin turned his head and stopped.

Bending over the glass railing, wearing a cheeky grin with baseball bat in hand, was a newcomer. He tilted his head as Bridgette glared at him.

"Who are you?" She questioned with irritation.

Martin grinned. "Someone you wished you never met."

It took mearly seconds when Bridgette's eyes widened, and she ducked effortlessly. Sabo having snuck up behind her and swung his pipe. She hissed loudly and tried to move out of the way. Only for Ace to run up and slam his boots into her face. Sending her crashing and knocking over the stall. Wooden toys cluttering to the floor as she got up. Blood dripping from her nose. Still the two brothers rushed to Luffy and helped him up. Staring at his i jury in horror.

Gavin watched until he felt his arms become free, turning around. Seeing Nepeta made him smile a little.

"Mission to save Gavkitty Free is in plan." She grinned as went for the ropes on his legs. Only for her to be shoved away by Bridgette. Snatching up the brit and running. Gavin felt sick but immedietly tried to push himself off. Hitting the ground and feeling a bruise swell up on his head. Still he pushsed himself back up and turned back.

Akura, Alex and Nepeta were trying to get at her. Bridgette having already pulled out her knife and started trying to get a hit. Nepeta was bouncing around, then hitting Bridgette before landing back at a safe distance. Alex was taking hits and trying to disarm her but a cut was already on his cheek. Akura was trying to kick her and get as close as possible.

"Stop day-dreaming you fucking idoit." Snorted a voice and Gavin once again turned. Seeing his brother again gave him a lot more joy. George grinned before breaking the rope with ease and getting Gavin to his feet.

"Butterfly, Doctor with Rubber boy and his bros are going to the safe room behind. I'll be taking you there as well." George stated and pulling the blond away. The brit dug his heels into the ground and stopped his brother. Pulling him close.

"Please just let me help. I can fight. I can fix my mistake." Gavin pleaed and tried to move back to the fight. Still George pulled him back.

"Nothing you can do will help right now." George hissed but it was emotional. Still His brother yanked at his arm, trying to pull him away.

"TIMBER!"

His head snapped back around and watched at the shelves from the second floor slammed into the shelves below. Alex and Nepeta had jumped back as did the fighter. Watching as they all crashed down and slaming into everything. Akura instead just watched as Martin went flying over the railing and caught him easily. The Bulgarian snorting like an idiot before she dropped him on the floor.

"Gavin are you ok?" Questioned Seto and Gavin grinned as the brunette came besides him. Worry plastered all over his face and taking the brits wrist. The blond just smiled warmly and pulled him closer.

"Don't you worry. I'm tippity top." He comforted Seto and turned back to the scene.

The entire store would now be called a complete mess with toys everywhere, the shevles cluttered on top of each other and cracks on the floor. This also incluced the smashed up glass from the railing above. Stil Bridgtte had no been so lucky and had her ankle had been crushed underneath the weight. Bone and blood were spurting from the wound and her foot was twisted. Hopping on her only good leg.

Akura immedietly pushed forward and made her way towards the blond. George right behind her.

"Now come with us-"

She never got to finish her sentance as a gunshot ran out. Blood trickled down from her left ear. George pushed forward but it was too late when Bridgette pushed him to the gorund. Making her way towards the door.

Right where Blackbeard was.

The asshole quickly sheltered her and the two left. Already George scrambled to his feet and ran towards the door, though more bullets hit his feet. The blond cursed himself and turned to everybody else. Already Gavin had moved to the blue-haired girl and helped her up. A small bullet wound was in her ear lobe and even then blood was slowly moving out of her ear. She was looking dazed but ok.

"Fuck it! Everybody get out the back way! Make sure you get Faith and Chopper!" George ordered and the group made there way out.

Not before Gavin turned around slightly, as he watched George pull out a lighter. Throwing it onto the pile of toys, he watched as a huge flame exploded into the air.

 **0000000000**

The blond was horrfied to see that Faith's pinkie finger blown off, though was glad to see that Luffy wasn't as bleeding as much. Still the two had passed out, with Sabo carrying Luffy and Ace carrying Faith. Even then Chopper was holding onto his leg. Looking firm but scared. It was understandable. The group made there way outside. Making sure nobody got to jostled.

Finally making it outside, where the sky was an ugly blue with grey clouds. The moon was shining down from above the group watched. Though instead another noise caught there ears. It rang loudly and Gavin felt panic as he heard it.

Police sierns.

"George!"

the group turned there heads to see Rythian who quickly bolted past them and grabbed Seto. Squeezing his brother to death, already the brunette was losing oxygen and trying to wriggle his way out. Brent was following behind him and stopped a few inches away.

"The police are here...they've began to arrest people but many are fighting back." He wheezed as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. If the tension wasn't high enough then it rose even further.

Brent cut through, "I have a hideaway. Though your not going to like it?"

Gavin stared in confusion but his blood finally ran cold when he heard the words.

"We're going to have to go back to our old house. Sorry Gavin."


	25. Chapter 25: Take a little break

*******  
 **By KnotgrassKola008. Disclaimer: I do not Nepeta, Chopper, Fluttershy, Gavin Free, Alex (ImmortalHD), Setosorcerer and Martin (Bodil40). Nepeta belongs to Andrew Hussie, Chopper belongs to Eiichiro Oda, Fluttershy belongs to Hasbro, Gavin works for RoosterTeeth, Alex and Martin and Seto do youtube. I do not do this for financial gain.**

 **Chapter 24: Taking a Little Break**

Gavin walked behind the group with George. Brent lead up ahead with Ace carrying Faith and Sabo carrying Luffy. Rythian next to Seto, Martin carrying several large boxes next to him (having taken them from the toy store). Nepeta, Akura and Chopper and Alex bunched up behind them as well. Still Gavin felt like his legs were heavy and George was looking rather pissed off. Eyebrows scrunched up, emerald eyes glaring at the floor and his hand holding his broken finger. The fact the group and the city itself were silent was what made it even worse.

They had escaped the store and police sirens were gone as well. Even now the world had stuck midnight and Gavin felt exhausted. Sleep though felt like the last thing he had wanted. Even now he wanted to lie down but instead just now think about the situation he was in. His wrists hurt, his ankle hurt and it felt like someone had slapped him around. Still the fact that Geoff, Ryan, Michael, Ray and Jack could have been arrested right now with rest of the group. They could have been injured? Right now his friends were out there and he had no clue where they were. Even then the gunshots he heard outside made him tremble.

The night air was warm, the sky was clear of clouds and was dotted with beautiful stars. The Big Dipper was easily spotted in the night sky (the only star Geoff ever pointed out to him). Even the lights in the houses and buildings had been mostly turned off. Only now the lights from the lamps were the only things that illuminated the pavement. Even now cars weren't passing by on the road.

Still the group moved forward.

Finally they turned a corner and walked down a little further. Though they finally stopped, the two looked up. Freezing in place as they saw the house across the road.

It was a small white house squashed between two other houses. Making it look like someone had forced the house between the two others, without consideration to the size. It had a chimney, slates falling off the roof, windows broken at the front and grass growing at the front.

Then the group moved forward again.

As they got closer, Gavin felt himself become sicker and sicker. Even now he felt his stomach do turns and his head grow foggy. Still he moved forward with the rest of the group and tried to make sure he didn't pass out. Even as he kept moving forward. The details of the house became clearer and clearer. The front law was overgrown, the little path to it was grey from dirt and even now the house looked ready to collapse. Finally they crossed the road.

"I...I thought you sold it?" George asked but his voice sounded weak.

Brent answered, "I always complained about the house so Bridgette sold it, is what I believe. Though only a few months ago I found out that she never really pressed the papers forward. So technically we still owned it. I guess she must have forgotten about it and I never brought up the house. I was...even able to find a key. I am sorry."

They crossed the road, going through the tiny path an up to the door. Brent fumbled with his pockets until he pulled out a rusty looking key. Opening the door with screeched loudly as he pushed it open. The inside of the house was dark and Gavin could only make out the faintest objects inside. He heard a click from inside but nothing happened and Brent fully pushed open the door.

"Move yourself to the left and I think there were some candles in the kitchen. You'll be in the lounge if you don't mind." Mumbled Brent who shuffled off in the dark as the rest of the group tried to find its way towards the lounge. They shuffled off in a big group with Gavin in between Sabo and Rythian until the door shut behind them. Leaving them in darkness. Moving slowly until they stopped in what felt like the dinning.

"You know..." Akura muttered loudly, "This is a good time for some to suck their dic-"

"Akura!"

Ace huffed, "I wouldn't mind that right now." Hearing Sabo snort right after the question while followed by squeaky floorboards.

"I'm cool with it. Purrhaps if could relief stress." Nepeta chuckled.

"Why do we have to be present for this? Especially when Setos in the room." Grumbled Rythian.

"Real talk. Nobody is getting any of that shit right now. Even if Akura has said dic-" Before Alex could even finish that sentence a loud smack could be heard. A yelp from the Russian was also heard and more squeaky floorboards.

This all froze when a light suddenly appeared. Brent's face was illuminated by it and moved by everyone. Having the candle in his hands, then moving towards a shelf near the room. Pouring wax on it before sticking it onto the shelf. Then moving back to the kitchen, bringing back more and more candles until the lounge was finally light.

Gavin shivered as he took a look around the room. All the furniture was place, the wallpaper as well, the carpet and even the little smudges on the wall. Even the odd smell of old carpet and sunflowers haunted the room itself. Only the mirrors, the pictures, the vase and the children's toys were gone. The furniture which was a large red couch and two chairs were moth eaten as well as the carpet of the floor (showing the wooden floorboards). The candles gave off a glow, even then the thick boards covering up the windows didn't help.

Still everyone relaxed and Brent left again. In a few minutes he appeared with some thick blankets. Putting them on the chair, floor and couch with extras piled at the side.

"I shall be finding other stuff around the house...yes." Giving an awkward yes, the tiny blond zipped out of the room.

"Lets get the patients on the couches and chairs first. I'll ask for some tools later." Chopper quickly stated with Sabo gently placing down Luffy. The boys face had turned pale and his eyes were half open. Faith had been placed on a chair also slowly opening her eyes. The Canadian pulled back Luffys red shirt, which finally exposed the wound.

It was much smaller than Gavin expected but wet blood was still around the surface. Even then blood was still running down Luffys mouth. The Canadian hummed as he inspected the wound, his eyes dead serious and staring careful. His fingers poking around the skin.

Finally he pulled back, "The bullet seemed to have hit nothing serious. Luffy is incredibly lucky like usual but infection could set in. It would be best to clean the wound, wrap it up and make sure he doesn't move. The bullet right now is wedged in the flesh but too much movement and pressure could cause it to move and damage itself."

Then turning to his mouth, he pried it open and began to check the inside.

"This is more serious. I need to clean the blood, clean the wound itself, sow it back together and give him some painkillers. I need some boiled water, plastic bag, soap, needle, thread, a small knife and disinfectant." Chopper ordered and Sabo rushed out of the room. It was several minutes of everybody waiting around in worry as Chopper was stopping the bleeding.

Finally Brent and Sabo rushed back in. A large tub of hot water with steam coming off it, a bag, soap, needles, thread, a small knife and disinfectant. Placing them next to him, Chopper quickly went to work. Gavin just watched and while he had witnessed Chopper do medical treatment, it felt different. Watching him with care, seriousness and form felt amazing. He had seen Chopper treat everybody in the room but this felt different. It took five minutes before he moved away. Sweat on his forehead and drying his hands.

Luffy had his eyes wide open, blinking slowly. He looked worse for wear, with pale skin and soft breathing. Ace grabbed his hand and squeezed it. Much to the relief of the two brothers. Gavin himself let out a sigh of relief.

"Keep him on a soft diet like eggs, tender meat, cooked fruit, steamed veg, rice and pasta to not damage the tongue. When you get out you should go to Law. I know he will live but Law has more painkillers and better equipment to remove the bullet. Remember that he can only drink water and needs to take a pain reliever." Chopper stated and earned a pat from Sabo. The blond brightly smiling.

"Thanks." Sabo grinned to which Chopper beamed brightly in delight. Then moved over to Faith who was now fully awake. Eyes open, staring at the ceiling. She made no attempts to move and she was shaken.

"Does it hurt?" Chopper asked but earned a soft pat on his cheek.

Faith gave a loving grin, "I feel fine. No pain."

The brunette sighed and turned around, before falling and hitting the ground.

"That was exhausting." The brunette whined.

"You looked so calm though. It was kind of cool." Grinned Martin to which Chopper squeaked. Rolling around and hitting Ace in the back several times.

"Stupid-headed idiot! I have no time to be complimented by the likes of you!" Chopper squeaked loudly as his cheeks blushed red. All tension left the room and everyone was grinning.

"What do we do now?" Asked Akura who stared around the room.

Martin smiled and patted the boxes next to him, "Lego?"

 **0000000000**

Everyone had unanimously decided to make a city but it slowly had become more and more chaotic as time went by. At first everyone decided on a plan but that quickly was also thrown out of the window.

Chopper had began to make a little hospital which consisted of red and pink Lego bricks into a giant cube. Martin and Alex had joined together to make skyscrapers and bigger buildings, though one side was orange and blue with random balcony's and ledges. Alex's was red with the entire side being just flat. Faith who was awake was slowly making a cottage with yellow bricks, sometimes staring into space or at her missing finger. Seto had taken it upon himself to sort out all the colours into piles and give random advice on each building. Rythian was making a purple cube and calling it 'the castle'. Akura meanwhile was trying to figure out what to make as she picked up blocks. Luffy was pointing at Lego bricks to his brothers while making loud noises from his mouth. Ace was making a building (having made a small home).

Nepeta was problematically pushing over buildings or adding an extra addiction to said building. Her hand already out as she knocked over Aces building, to which Sabo put her in a headlock (the fifth one that hour).

George was right next to him and staring at the blocks in confusion. Even now he looked quite baffled to what he was seeing but decided not to say anything.

The brit watched his friends in amusement before getting up, stretching his legs and moving out of the room. Back into the small hallway, he turned down and came into the kitchen.

The kitchen was a lot most disgusting than Gavin remembered which the stench of rotten food and droppings. The table and everything else was missing with only the counter, drawers, sink and fridge still left. The curtains were wide open with the rusted window open as well which let out the stench. The only light was the moonlight from inside and Brent was staring out of the window.

Gavin's footsteps echoed and Brent turned around. Flinching and straightening his back but relaxed as he saw who it was.

"I...thought you wanted to be with your friends?" Brent questioned softly and gulped afterwards.

"I want to see you." Gavin shrugged and Brent dropped his shoulders. He tuned back to the window, staring for a few more second and then turned back.

"Do you want to ask me some questions?" Asked Brent.

Gavin nodded but didn't dare move, "I don't care about the past if you must know. I just want to know what happens to you two after all of this?"

Brent stared, pushed up the glasses on his nose and breathed, "that comes all down to George. I don't...know much about the outside world anymore since of my...the sheltering I had. George would do something but I have nothing much to offer. If I have to guess...he would want to get as far away as possible."

"Would that work?" Gavin asked and Brent nodded.

"I have confidence in my sons planning. He is very talented and I know much he pushes himself forward. Even if that was a life I hated for him." His last words were soft and turned his eyes down to the floor. Gavin stayed in the same spot.

"You'll be criminals." Gavin answered.

"We always have been," this time he chuckled, "ever since you and George were born we have always been criminals. We didn't deserve to have amazing sons as you and how terrible parents we were. Even then her gang ties and weapon trafficking had only increased the criminal label and everything else."

"Your a good parent to George like Geoff is to me." Gavin hopefully comforted Brent who shook his head.

"George was never really physically abused by her, even when he pulled out her molar or poisoned her coffee. I was always there to talk her down but he could never escape the gang life. Doing criminal acts, stealing, breaking and entering...even killing. I sure didn't do anything." This time his emotion became more and more bitter.

"I am just happy you finally got to live a happy, normal childhood without any problems. Just...so happy..." He turned his head away and covered his eyes.

"I just wished Prium didn't die as well." Brent muttered.

Gavin turned away and left the room.

Clenching onto Priums trench coat sleeve.

 **0000000000**

"Are you alright?"

George turned to see Sabo staring at him. The blond was staring back and holding some Lego blocks in his hands. The brit gave a sneaky grin and turned away from the eye-contact.

"Peachy if you must know?" George chuckled and went back to staring at the floor. Only a cough to get his attention.

"You look like shit." Grumbled Ace and Sabo nodded softly. George narrowed his eyes; turning around to see that everyone else was staring at him. The Lego blocks forgotten on the floor. George clicked his tongue in annoyance as his fingers played with his bandana.

"Yeah, so do all of you as well. What we all went through wasn't exactly family friendly." Grumbled the emerald-eyed blond.

"You were offering up your life and you met Bridgette. I don't think that would be like a punch to the gut." Snorted Akura and others around her nodded.

George rolled his eyes, "well I thought you guys didn't like me. Guess I somehow managed to get in your good graces somehow. Even after I ran over rubber boy." The room became silent and Ace growled at the last words.

"Your not forgiven like that George." Hissed Alex.

"I can tell that so enough with the pity party." Grumbled George.

"I just...I know what a family like that can be like," Sabo pushed forward, "I haven't forgiven but I can relate."

George stared, "so you wanted to kill them too? Make them pay?"

Sabo clenched his fists, "all the time but I got far away. They can't find me anymore."

"Lucky you then." George snarled and got up. "I don't give a shit about any of your backstories. I am here to kill her. I am not as lucky as Dad, Gavin or you." Before anyone could answer the blond left the room. Well he stormed out of the room really. Still it became silent before a soft voice piped up.

"He called him Gavin."


	26. Chapter 26: Take Action

*******  
 **By KnotgrassKola008. Disclaimer: I do not Nepeta, Chopper, Fluttershy, Gavin Free, Alex (ImmortalHD), Setosorcerer and Martin (Bodil40). Nepeta belongs to Andrew Hussie, Chopper belongs to Eiichiro Oda, Fluttershy belongs to Hasbro, Gavin works for RoosterTeeth, Alex and Martin and Seto do youtube. I do not do this for financial gain.**

 **Chapter 25: Action is needed**

Waking up on a hard floor was a pain.

Waking up to the fact everyone was squashed around you was much better. Gavin smiled as he felt Nepeta having flung herself on top of him, Alex pressed against his back and Akura asleep on the floor. Even as he pushed himself to observe the others, he felt himself smile. Luffy, Sabo and Ace curled up on the couch. Though they were careful in not crushing their little brother. Chopper and Faith were cuddling on the chair with several blankets thrown over them. Martin was on the floor curled up next to Seto who was wrapped in blankets. Rythian wasn't there. Brent nor George were there.

Suddenly adrenaline was pumping through body as he realised the three missing. Getting up on shaking legs, he pulled Priums trench coat around his body. Tip-toeing over his friends, finally creeping over to the stairs. Moving up them carefully, his head span with thoughts and feelings.

'I never thought I would go up these stairs again. I never thought I would be here. I never thought-' His thoughts halted as got up and onto the landing. Down the hall he saw what use to be his bedroom. Wooden boards had been nailed over the door and mold was growing on the floor. If Geoff saw his old room he would throw a fit. He never lived in the best conditions and the amount of times he had an infection or illness was too many to count.

Turning his head away he saw a door half open and saw the name George painted on the front. Moving closer, Gavin peeked his head inside.

This was the first time he had ever been inside his brothers room.

It was oddly clean compared to everything else. The walls were painted blue with white fluffy clouds and the child-like wonder of the room caught his emerald eyes. A wooden wardrobe, wooden drawer, chest and a blue carpet. The bed was child-sized with little pictures of birds on them. The entire room had bird toys everywhere. That wasn't an exaggeration. They were on the floor, on top of the wardrobe, on the bed and on the drawer. Gavin wouldn't be able to step anywhere without hitting a bird. They were all different colours, patterns, sizes but all had the same funny round shape.

"Hello."

Snapping up his head, he saw Brent and George on the bed. George curled up under the covers like a cat (since the bed was too small) which made him look rather peaceful. Brent was next to him, his hand on top of his shoulder. Softly humming.

"Why...whuuuuuuh?" The words tumbled out of Gavin's mouth.

"He had a nightmare. He thought that Bridgette had broken in and...well I don't need to describe the details. My apologises." Brent softly spoke and gently ruffled Georges hair. The blond moved a little but quickly fell back to sleep. Gavin watched and stared but finally noticed Brent again. Bags under his eyes, pale skin and lanky look. He wasn't terrified, trembling but the years of suffering were still obvious. There was no physical wounds on him but he looked ready to snap.

"What...what happened to you?" It felt wrong to ask but Gavin asked anyways. Brent stared at him and he stopped.

"I'm sorry...I shouldn't have..." Gavin rambled but he stopped. Not knowing how to say anything.

"She never did anything physical to me, she never shouted at me and never really used any money I had. I had very little anyways. She did love me in her own sick, twisted sense. She was controlling of me and extremely obsessive but then would kiss me and cuddle me. Even after she shot someone in front of me she would comfort me and wipe my tears." Brent listed off with on emotion.

"Though everyone around me was hurt. She beat people, shoot them, electrocute them, peel off there skin, scream, insult, whip people and steal money. Even George didn't escape harmless. She had...hit him once but that was once and everything else was from the mission he did. It hurt to see all this and especially that she caused it. She had forced herself on me many times from the love she thought she shared. I think what's worse is the fact I was loved and given power yet I...couldn't stop anything...I could do nothing." Brent stated and not a single bit of emotion was in his speech. Gavin wanted to move forward and comfort him but he was stopped.

"You know when Prium first came over, it was the very first time I met him. Short, stern and wearing that same trench coat. I was left alone in the meeting room by accident and he was there. We talked for hours and hours about his son. He was stern and a bit cold but I could sense the emotion coming through. Then he asked me...he asked me if I was alright. For the first time in my life I was so happy to talk to someone besides my son. Now Prium is gone." Brent spoke and stopped speaking.

Gavin exited the room before he could do anything he regretted.

Outside he breathed in deeply as he felt the images seep through his head. Blood, Blood once again and Hector staring at him. Instead of the smug grin, his eyes were soft and filled with pity. He looked ready to embrace him in comfort. Then Luffy looking dead on the floor. Bruised and covered in blood.

Snapping open his eyes, Gavin suddenly felt a hand on his back. He moved up to see Rythian staring at him. Comfort in his teal eyes as he stared at him. His hand gently pushing on his back. Gavin straightened his back and took a deep breath in and out. Feeling burning bile coming up his throat before he swallowed it back down.

"Do you want to go back downstairs?" Asked Rythian to which Gavin nodded.

He followed the brunette back down stairs.

They entered the kitchen and the chilly air made Gavin quite better. As he got goose bumps and breathed in clearly. Rythian stared at him from the corners of his eyes with arms folded and head craned slightly. Gavin turned back and stared back.

"PTSD?" Rythian asked and Gavin nodded mutely. Whatever sternness had suddenly left the brunette and he relaxed his shoulders. Possibly a smile underneath his mask and turned his eyes to the front. Even then pulling the white jacket over him.

"I had it. Well I still have lingering moments but it isn't as bad. I noticed in the warehouse but I didn't exactly have time to confront you easily." Rythian said and Gavin bobbed his head slowly.

"I...I haven't met anyone else with PTSD and I know different methods worked for different people but if you want any help...I am here." Rythian turned his head away from the blond but he could easily sense the comfort in the words. Gavin leaned forward but the brunette still turned his head away.

"That's very sweet of you," the brit smiled, "but I can tell your a lot like Seto than I imagined."

Rythian finally turned his head in confusion before Gavin grinned.

"Only Seto and you would get so embarrassed about helping me. You looked extremely embarrassed right now." Teased the blond who stared at the brunette. Rythian blankly stared back before his eyes widened and his cheeks reddened slightly. Then glared at the blond angrily.

"I'm just not use to lending other people comfort aside from Seto." Growled the teal-eyed male.

Gavin just smiled.

 **00000000000000**

It was still the morning and Ace had set out to get food for the others and water. They weren't sure if he had been recognised as one or not but he was given Setos hoodie (much to his displeasure) got some money and left. Brent and George still hadn't moved from upstairs while Rythian had decided to do something in the kitchen.

Everyone else was in the lounge playing once again with the Lego blocks. Sabo was sitting next with Luffy. The strawhat had a lisp with his words and when he got too excited, spit would fly everywhere. He also began to drool a lot and had the habit of sticking his tongue out like a dog. Sabo was next to him, sitting there and smiling.

Gavin just watched everyone else play with blocks. He didn't feel right and he just didn't feel...joyful. They were safe for now, nobody could hurt them. Nobody could do anything to them at all. They will all be fine. Though his head felt like mush and he felt ready to be sick.

Turning his head he saw Akura staring at him or rather glaring at him really. The blond stared back before she spoke.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Akura asked and Gavin felt silent. His mind once again began to try and find ideas but he couldn't think of anything.

"I dunno..." Shrugged the brit to which Akura snorted. Letting her fingers push away her strands of blue hair.

"Of course I would get a stupid answer." She grumbled and turned back to the blocks.

Gavin felt his anger boil and he seethed, "then tell me how you feel?"

It was harsh and full of anger which took Akura by surprise. Her blue irises turned small but she finally relaxed. Gavin glared back until Akura had relaxed.

"I feel...angry. Ever since he started this dumb thing I just been angry all the time. Day in and day out. The training fights were amazing in the warehouse because I could take all my anger out. It was so fun but now I just feel angry all the time." She growled before her hands slammed on the floor which caused the blocks to fall. Everyone turned to her but Akura only growled with anger and pulled at her hair.

"I hate this! I hate this!" Her voice snapped angrily but she just seemed to be talking to the air, "I hate just thinking about this!" She screamed loudly before stopping. Folding her arms and staring at the floor with anger. Everyone stared at her but nobody said anything.

"Do...How does everyone else feel?" Gavin asked and turned to everyone else. Akura listed up her head as well and glared at everyone.

"I am a lot better after the thing in the warehouse," Chopper started softly, "I've been through lots of stuff and well I can handle. I'm just scared of what happens afterwards."

"Yeah. I really don't feel that good with the situation...I think I want to see a therapist afterwards. Though I'll always support your choice Gavin." The confident smile was enough to give a smile to Gavin's face as he watched Martin.

"I am not please with the situation but I am glad I'm not doing this alone." Seto mumbled and earned a head ruffle from Martin.

"Its hard." Nepeta simply put forward. Gavin stared and felt his eyes go to the ground. He left them behind, he made that mistake. The fact that they stuck by his side so long even with the amount of shit and trauma...he had to admit it was pretty sweet. His fingers fiddled with his scarf.

"What are we going to do after this? Has anybody thought about the future?" Questioned the blond but was given no answers. Everyone once again just fell silent. The anger once again bubbled inside of him. He didn't know why is irritated him but it didn't feel right.

"I'm gonna go..." Gavin muttered.

Leaving the room even as his friends called out to him.

 **000000000000**

In the end he sat at the top of the stairs. His view was only the front door and the hallway he was in. He could hear his friends chatting downstairs. Ace hadn't come back from his mission yet. George nor Brent had exited the bedroom. Even then the brit was still stuck in his own swirling thoughts which consumed him. He had no answers but right now he just wanted to find out the problem.

He was angry, he tired and scared. Fearful of the fact that they could get found out at any moment, fear at the fact that Geoff and the others could have been caught by the police. Interrogated mercilessly and still held there. Were they dead? Had the drugs gang killed them? Gavin's hand wrapped around his fingers around his scarf. Feeling the soft fabric in his hands. Already it relaxed his mind and gave him a sense of calm.

"I'm back!"

Gavin lifted his head as he saw Ace coming through the door, holding several boxes of takeaway. The brunette spotted him and gave a smile, placing a box at the end of the stairs. Finally moving into the lounge with cheers coming from inside.

Akura exited with a box in her hands.

Her blue eyes suddenly snapped to his face and moved over to the stairs. Picking up the box at the end, then moving up the stairs. Finally plopping next to him and shoving the box in his hands.

"Martin will complain if you don't eat." Grumbled the fighter who opened up her own box. Steam rising from the noodles inside as the picked up the plastic spork. Gavin opened his own to see chicken fried rice. It was hot but he still shoved it in his mouth (burning his tongue a little). It tasted ok but it felt bland to him. Akura watched.

"You good doing?" The words jumbled out of her mouth then realised her mistake, "fuck."

Gavin grinned, "a little better you dumb bean."

"Shut the fuck up. Just because I'm not good at words, emotions and shit." Akura grumbled then shoved more noodles into her mouth.

"I know...I'm just a little bit in a jiffy. That's all. Nothing for you to worry about." The blond smiled but it changed into a frown when Akura shook her head.

"I am worried and I will be worried. Your a big dumb idiot who is stuck in a shitty situation. This is something we need to worry about." The fighter stated.

"Well I can't stop you...I couldn't stop you from doing anything you know." Chuckled the blond.

"I kn-"

 **Knock! Knock!**

The noise took the two off guard but they turned there heads towards the door downstairs. Their minds were racing they knew one, single thing.

That everybody was in the house so there was a stranger outside.

The blond moved back but watched in horror as Akura got up. Her box of noodles falling down the stairs and sprawling everywhere. She creeped down the stairs, quietly. Gavin whispering to come back while motioning her to do so. The blue-haired girl moved closed and her hand reached for the door knob. Her fingers finally wrapping around the doorknob.

Suddenly flinging it open. Her hand grabbing around the person standing there and squeezing there neck. Gavin ran down (slipping on the noodles) before he squeaked in horror.

Marco was losing air. His face was turning pale and his eyes were rolling back, as he gasped for air. Akura stared for a few seconds before finally realising who she had, dropping him. Then walking away without a word. Gavin stared as Marco gasped and wheezed for air. Turning towards the door which was still open, he saw more people there.

The strawhats.


	27. Chapter 27: How To Not Make A Plan

*******  
 **By KnotgrassKola008. Disclaimer: I do not Nepeta, Chopper, Fluttershy, Gavin Free, Alex (ImmortalHD), Setosorcerer and Martin (Bodil40). Nepeta belongs to Andrew Hussie, Chopper belongs to Eiichiro Oda, Fluttershy belongs to Hasbro, Gavin works for RoosterTeeth, Alex and Martin and Seto do youtube. I do not do this for financial gain.**

 **Chapter 26: How Not To Make A Plan**

Gavin quickly helped Marco to his feet as the blond finally regained breath. His hand around his throat. Usopp quickly helped the blond up with Sanji and Franky. Already he could hear footsteps behind him and spotted Phoenix near Marcos feet.

"Uwopp! Wanji!" Yipped Luffy who shoved past the blond and quickly pulled the group in a hug. Marco gasped loudly and the group laughed at Luffys sudden affection. Gavin watched as Sabo and Ace rushed in afterwards. Stopping when they saw that nobody was at harm. After a few seconds did the raven-head finally let go.

Letting the group go past and into the lounge. Gavin followed behind them to which heard Chopper yell and burst into tears. The blond watched as his friends moved around as they let the group sit down. Certainly they looked much better the last time Gavin saw them but there injuries weren't the greatest.

Zoro had large bandages where his gash should have been and move bandages covered his body. Even then his body was also covered in plasters but aside from that he looked quite fine. Nami had her arm in a sling and bandages over her thigh. Usopp had plasters over his long nose, a healing black eye and his ankle looked to be straightened with a stick and bandages wrapped around it. It looked swollen. Sanji had bandages wrapped around his head and his wrists as well with only healing bruises and large scabs. Robin had a large bandage wrap on her side and even then Gavin could see the dried blood from the wound.  
Franky had new legs but his right arm was in a sling and his nose was broken.  
Brook had bandages over him and when he smiled, he saw several teeth missing.

For a moment everybody was silent until Nami stared at Luffy and pointed to his mouth. The strawhats tongue was swollen and sticking out.

"Gavinw mom cut my tongue open." Luffy spluttered loudly with many concerned looks from his friends.

"You...You guys managed to escape..." Marco wheezed a little with Phoenix on his shoulder. The peacock making little squawks and clacking his beak together.

"George got us out there and while we did injury her...she and Blackbeard got through the front door. Then we set the place on fire." Martin explained and Marco took a deep breath in.

"We...We got most of the drugs gang but we lost a lot of members...we lost even more who were arrested at the police. A lot are keeping quiet and several...several died through other means. They've been blamed for everything and since of our code...they just take it." Hissed Marco.

"Several of us got out and are now resting at an hotel. Some have been taken to hospital and others...didn't make it...I don't know who. I know Geoff lost an eye..."

Gavin shivered and froze at the words. Geoff lost an eye. Geoff lost an eye. Geoff lost an eye. Geoff lost an eye. He stayed silent but his hand reached for his eye. Though Alex touched his shoulder softly. Enough to at least let him snap out of his thoughts.

"Now...we need a plan. I know exactly what to-" Marco froze as he stared at the doorway for a minute. Gavin turned slightly to see George. The blond was still looking pale but a wide smirk was on his face.

"Go ahead. I ain't gonna stop you. I'm just gonna listen." He grinned happily and leaned against the wall. Marco narrowed his eyes and Phoenix fluffed up his feathers in aggression. Still George stared at him with his smirk.

"Well...right now we found out Haru had been kidnapped by Bridgette. When she found her, she forced her to contact us and then Bridgette tricked the drugs gang into coming after us. It was all just one big death trap and it worked." His voice horse at the end but he pulled up his head. Looking stern.

"Haru is still alive. She's at Bridgette's base house and sent a message. We were at least able to track it down. Did you know where she was?" Questioned Marco angrily and George shrugged in return.

"I didn't think she could return. She was in prison after all so I thought the police found the base. Its a big surprise that its still standing." George chuckled.

"So we found here base. Do we go in and get Haru. Probably beat up Bridgette in the process?" Asked Akura.

"I don't think it will be that easy," Robin piped up from the side-lines, "I have been in the base before. It very large and almost like a maze. Even with on guards there, getting lost is easy and even then she has placed traps in the hallways. It took me a week to figure out how to navigate it."

"It iw mystery house!" Chirped Luffy.

"We also think that Blackbeard and his gang is in there with Bridgette. Though if Robin is correct then they would not have a good grasp on the household. They would get into traps and get as lost as us. Which is certainly a strong point." Marco muttered.

"Which is why I want to bring you guys along. The strawhats here while helpful are still injured. You guys are still standing but right now we need...George. Since only you have a good idea of the house, the traps and where Bridgette would be." Marco muttered and glared at George.

"Well that is certainly good but do you still want to kill me?" George asked gleefully with his smirk becoming wider.

"Very much. You must have killed Thatch." Snarled Marco and Ace stared at the floor.

"How do you know? Blackbeard and Bridgette were there. You have no evidence to prove that I did that." George pointed out.

"Well your not exactly helping the cause. Your just making everyone worse." Growled Marco.

"So lets say I didn't kill Thatch...would you go after them?" George asked softly.

Gavin turned to Marco who was staring directly back at him. Bloodshot eyes, bags under said eyes, grazes on his cheek, dried blood on his clothes, his hair was greasy and bruises were still around his neck when Akura strangled him. He was an utter mess and looked ready to collapse at any moment.

"Yes."

George nodded and stretched her arms out until he stopped.

"Well then I would at least like you to discuss the plans upstairs. Alone for a bit." Grinned George but another voice cut through.

"Why? We have a right to hear what you need to say?" Snapped Nami.

Everyone else nodded or glared at the blond and George began to frown. His hands went to the bandana around his neck and fiddle with the fabric. Until his eyes snapped on Gavin and he moved over. Pulling his brother up to his feet and slinging his arm around him.

"Well then how about we have Gavin here come up with me. I am certain Marco doesn't mind Gavin here?" George grinned and pushed his brother in front of the blond. Marco got to his feet, staring blankly before ruffling his hair.

"You've been through a lot of shit." Muttered the blond sympathetically.

"Ever since he showed up at my door." Grumbled Gavin.

"Weeeeeellll...If nobody has a problem with these two then I guess I shall bring these two with me." George pointed out and grabbing Gavin's arm, he quickly pulled his brother out of the room. Marco and Phoenix following behind them.

 **00000000000**

"So what's the plan?"

The door closed behind them and George turned around. Gavin quickly sat on the behind and seeing no Brent in the room made him nervous. George grinned happily and faced Marco.

"Not today."

No sooner had he said that; everything went to shit. George immediately punched the blond as he said that. Gavin squeaked as Marco hit the ground and didn't move. Already rushing over, he saw that his nose was bleeding but he looked unconscious. Even as Gavin went for his wrist, he was able to find a pulse easily. He relaxed and turned to George.

"Give him a break!"

Then stopped as he watched Phoenix scratching the ever loving shit out of George. His brother had pushed himself into the corner of the room while Phoenix had taken to aggressively attacking him. George was already trying to fight peacock away until he finally got Phoenix far enough.

The peacock instead sitting on Marcos chest and staring directly at the blond. George had several scratches over his clothes but the worst was a long scratch on his hand that looked quite deep. He hissed loudly but dared not move.

"What...What the bloody-"

"Before you go on some stupid rant, right now I don't need that shit in my life. I certainly don't need that." George growled while pointing at Marco and Phoenix. The bird ruffled his feathers angrily back.

"Look...Gavin, if we bring your friends along with you it will be suicide. They will die. They will die and there will be nothing you can do about it. Do you want that?" George questioned and Gavin shut his mouth. Shaking his head as his hand twitched angrily. George stared back and breathed a sigh of relief.

"You I wanna say they are strong. They certainly are but they are quite out-classed. Yes your friends did make some good work of that Bitch in the end. Though she is still alive and she has the damn trait of survival. She is not going to go down easy and if her own home she is just invincible." George hissed.

"You mean...its gonna be impossible?" Gavin asked softly.

"You think I wouldn't have tried. I maybe the smartest strategist I know and lived in that same household but someone will die. Someone always dies when we enter. Its how it works. Which is why I am proposing a new plan." His voice became a whisper as he said that much to Gavin's concern.

"You, me and Dad. We are gonna go in and kill Bridgette." George whispered but a bright smile was on his face. Gavin stared before gulping down any fears.

"Can't we just talk to my friends? I mean I understand how this is gonna be dangerous and all but manpower is a plus in any operation. Also why on earth knock out Marco? I mean I know he wants to kill you but he has so much information on him?" Gavin squeaked out loudly and George fell silent. Instead patting the top of his head.

"How pure and innocent you are." George snickered only for his hand to be knocked away. An angry glare from the blond.

"Well you actually make some excellent pointers. But man-power isn't needed. Sometimes sneakiness and stealth is a good pointer. Stealth is what we need right now. Dad would be a good distraction, you would be backup and I'll be the one to snap her neck." George gleefully chuckled at the last word but coughed himself back into seriousness.

"If your wondering why you, me and Dad there is a very good reason for that. We will be the ones she will hesitate in killing. She loves Dad certainly and wouldn't hurt a hair on his head. That's undeniable. Me, well I might be a traitor but I am still useful to her and she knows that dad loves me." Grinned his brother.

"What about me?" Gavin asked.

His brother became serious, "if I am no option to her then she will kill me. She will kill and Dad would be terribly upset. Bridgette would know this so would grab you and decide you would replace. She would think that since you look like me that it would be like having a replacement goldfish. Of course it would never work but in her mind it makes sense."

Gavin shivered at the thought but bit his lip.

"Look...can we at least discuss the plans downstairs. Please!"

George stared and sighed loudly. Shaking his head before sighing loudly again.

"Sorry Gavin."

Without words he felt a sudden blow of pain to the front of the head. The world closed in on him and Gavin slumped to the floor, knocked out.

 **000000000000000**

George stared at Gavin who was now on the floor. Even if he had punched his own brother out he still looked peaceful. In fact the blond needed more sleep as of late. His PTSD was still fresh to him and his grief was leading into depression then acceptance. George had seen the signs all too well. So a little forced rest for Gavin wasn't a bad thing. Walking over to the door he opened it slightly and peeked out his head.

Seeing his dad at the bottom of the stairs was enough for George to motion him up. Brent quickly walked up and smiled brightly at seeing his son. Though when he entered the room and saw the disaster it was, that smile formed into a frown.

George bit his lip and stared at the ground while Brent examine the two. He was able to get to Marco since Phoenix seemed to have nothing against him. George watched carefully but stared at the ground when Brent turned at him. Finally he got up and his dad glared a little.

"I had to do it." George whined. Brent stopped glaring and sighed.

"Just don't do it again. He is your brother." Whimpered Brent.

"Yeah well I have some bad news." George mumbled and Brent stared.

"We have to go back."

Brent's face paled and his he shrunk down a little. George wanted to reach out and apologise but instead he just took Brent's hand. He gave a tight squeeze that at least make Brent breath. George smiled and pulled him into a hug. Nodding softly.

"Don't worry. I won't let her touch you and you'll be out of harms way." George spoke softly but was pushed away. His feet almost tripping over Gavin.

"No...Please. You've hurt yourself enough times before. You just gonna hurt yourself again. Can't you realise that there are people who care for you?" Brent questioned with his eyes becoming glassy. George bit his lip as he said that.

"Dad...I need to do the right thing. Just please...no. Stay here and good luck." George muttered and opened the door. Brent watched as George picked up Marco and Gavin. Much to the dissatisfaction of Phoenix. Who began to squawk loudly.

Without warning, George threw Marco down the stairs. Crashing into the posters and hitting Ace who slammed into the door. Brent tried to reach out and grab his son but it was already too late. The blond had jumped down the flight of stairs and landed neatly between Ace and Marco.

Slamming open the door and rushing out.

Brent screeched loudly and made his way down. Getting outside and trying to frantically look for his son.

He was gone.

Whatever direction he had gone in was impossible to think about. He was gone out of sight and Brent wanted to run in a direction. His mind was fuzzy and for a moment he felt ready to cry out.

What on earth was his son planning?


	28. Chapter 28: Saving a dumb Brit

*******  
 **By KnotgrassKola008. Disclaimer: I do not Nepeta, Chopper, Fluttershy, Gavin Free, Alex (ImmortalHD), Setosorcerer and Martin (Bodil40). Nepeta belongs to Andrew Hussie, Chopper belongs to Eiichiro Oda, Fluttershy belongs to Hasbro, Gavin works for RoosterTeeth, Alex and Martin and Seto do youtube. I do not do this for financial gain.**

 **Chapter 27: Saving The Dumb Brit**

Bring Brent in was easy from the road. The poor blond looked both shaken up and tired, still he sat on the couch. Staring at his knees like something interesting might happen. His face was pale and sweating but he made no motion at all. He was like a still wax figure. Marco was next to him. Awake and alert thankfully; but pissed off as hell. Having a broken nose with tissues for the blood and new bruises over his old bruises. When he came in he was looking beat up but not badly. Now he looked like someone had continually smashed his body against a wall. The fact he was awake and not screaming in pain was quite unnerving. Everyone else was silent as there minds tried to work out what to do.

"Damn it!" Hissed Akura as she punched the wall. Plaster hit the ground but her fist had no bruising of the sort. Nobody dared to say anything to her until she calmed down. Already several holes had been put in the wall in front of her. Finally after another punch, she just relaxed her shoulders and sat on the floor. Her eye staring at the wallpaper.

"Mr. Free?"

Brent lifted his head up as he stared at Robin. A cool, calm smile on her face as she spoke and he gave a slight hum in response. His face uttered no emotion as he hummed.

"Can you explain to us what happened?" Her voice rang above everyone and they all turned to him. Brent nodded as he tried to form the words.

"I...I was called by George. I went upstairs and there was Gavin and Marco were on the floor. Unconscious. He then talked going back to the house...I told him no. I didn't want to go back and I knew he didn't want to go back. I told him no. Then he bolted out." Brent explained tiredly and only got a nod from Robin. His hand trembled slightly as he spoke and he bit his lip afterwards.

Tears almost leaking from his eyes.

"He knocked out my lights before I could do anything. What ever he discussed was with Gavin." Hissed Marco.

"If he knocked out Gavin...then the brain damage might have worsened. I know it was only a few months but a knock to the head can do anything so I am worried." Whimpered Chopper who stood next to Zoro. Holding tightly onto his leg. The doctor was trembling, almost shaking. Zoro could only place his hand on top of the doctors fuzzy pink hat in comfort.

"Brent?" Seto asked and the blond lifted his head again. Nodding softly this time.

"How dangerous is the house?" the brunette questioned.

"Well its really big and its on this big country estate she purchased. The police can't exactly search or get onto...for reasons I can't wrap my head around. Its like a maze and if you take one wrong step then it takes ages to find again. Even then she sets up cameras, traps and every room is controlled through the security room. Its rather hard to get in or out." Brent scratched his fingers as he explained. His eyes staring down at the floor. Only a moment did everybody think he was going to run out of the room. His legs looked ready to bolt and Nami looked ready to reach out in comfort.

"That certainly seems excessive." Grumbled Ace.

"She can take precautions when she isn't in action. Normally she leaves her plans to George and then looks over it. She...she wants to live so badly. All she wants is a peaceful death no matter what the cost. Anything that could lead to her death or anything of a threat is always dealt with." Brent responded back.

"That's it!"

The entire room almost jumped as they snapped there heads to the corner. Seeing Akura on her feet and turning her head. Having a wide smirk on her face; she moved towards the couch and leaned on Seto. The brunette staring back as Akura

"We are gonna go get him...with George as well. If the bastard is lucky I mean." Akura grinned. Then shook Setos shoulder slightly (Rythian reached to stop her but stopped himself as she began to speak).

"We need a plan. I am entrusting that to you buddy and if you need any help then you can get as much help as you can. Still I have ideas and I am full of ideas. I am fucking ready!" Akura continued to grin as she jumped up. Quickly beginning to point around the room.

"The strawhats will be backup and support. It will be easy enough. Make sure you guys tie up any loose ends that might be a problem. You make sure to keep around the house. Robin has knowledge of that bitch and how it works. Marco will help be the look out. Since you have trained that chicken of yours-"

"Phoenix."

"Phoenix will be look out inside the halls and shit. Ace and Sabo will be the distractions if need but could also be useful for any major fights. If needed we could use them for much more than that but I am undecided on the whole thing you know." She shrugged but her legs began to pace. Clearly she was in whatever thinking zone she was in right now.

"Then we will go in and find Gavin with George. Bringing him back and breaking Bridgette's legs in the process! Maybe be take her prison!" Her grinning having grown wider as she finished. Her hair bounced with her and she turned around.

"There are several flaws to that plan." Piped up Seto.

"We will fix it in the process." She shrugged as she spoke only for another voice to cut through.

"We will probably be dead by then." Snorted Alex to Akura to only growl.

"Would really going without a plan help?" Sanji questioned.

"Well Luffy does it all the time and somehow we are still all alive." Nami stated and for a moment everyone turned there eyes on the boy. He had become distracted his tongue and seemed to have started to flick his own tongue. Watching as a pool of drool had appeared on the couch.

"Yeah but I do think we need precaution. We're not dealing with something average here." Pointed out Sabo.

"We don't have much time then. Lets just make a simple plan and improvise as we go along. Any mistakes we'll make we will have to fix. Time is running out." Martin shakily muttered.

"We need to get Gavin back." Faith whimpered.

"I'll join you." Brent stated. The room froze as they heard the words and even Marco turned his head slightly in confusion. Nobody could see his face but something felt off. Something felt terribly off about him.

"Do you really want to-" Rythian was cut off quickly.

"I...I know the layout of the house. I know which rooms I shouldn't go in, what traps to avoid, where the security room is," The blond listed softly, "I...I know it hurts. I don't want my sons to get hurt. I just can't take this anymore."

His voice had lost all emotion and any compassion he once had . It wasn't soft or gentle but there was something unsettling about it. Marco had already gotten up and Ace had helped him steady his feet.

"I think I have an idea."

 **00000000000**

His vision was white for a moment but it slowly returned. The blond grunted as it happened as he felt a painful headache slowly come upon him. Still his vision was hazy, almost like that of a pixelated screen when the editor wasn't working. After a few seconds he blinked and his vision cleared. Finally he groaned loudly.

"You know...I really began to think that I had killed you. Thank god your alive though." Chirped up a voice but Gavin winced. He tried to roll on his back but the sudden shot of pain through his head was painful. Instead he felt warm hands on his arms and he was gently pushed up. Finally his vision was clear and he saw two things.

George and Nepeta's shipping wall.

"What...What the sausages..." His voice was soft as he tried to piece together how he was looking at until George stared at him. His brother had a soft smile on his face which made his puzzlement all the more confusing. It was only when he tried to lift his hands he found his wrists and ankles tired together. Didn't help that he could still see the old rope burn around his wrists.

"Yeah so I stole the keys to Dublish. I can't believe that Marco found this good old van and I can understand why you love it. Its so spacious and that paint job is beautiful. Still I stole the keys when Marco was on the floor and that chicken was attacking me. Its rather stupid that he left it down the street." Grinned George who patted the side of the van.

"Though don't worry...everything under control," chirped George, "while you were unconscious I bought several things. A shit tone of painkillers, an iceberg, more medical supplies in case we get even more injured and I bought stuff for you. A bucket for vomiting and the shit-storm we are about to enter." His brother pointed to the bucket nearby in the corner with the words the shitter scribbled across it.

George pulled out more stuff from nearby, "I bought a blanket because you started shivering, a new shirt because you smell of sweat, salt, several knives, tape, some needles, more pills, some thread and a scalpel." George grinned happily but stared at Gavin. The blond was blinking and staring.

Georges voice fell flat, "I saw and heard your injuries. You still have brain damage and you probably have even more from me...I'll pay for all the hospital bills. Your wrist looks a lot better though and your ankle so I am rather pleased at that. Still you...do you have vision problems?"

"Wha..." Gavin slurred as he tilted his head.

"Maybe...I should take you to the hospital. Though seeing me there would just lead to them arresting me and nothing for you...maybe? I don't know how a hospital works really. Never been to one."

Still Gavin felt sick. His mind was swirling as he thought and even now his thoughts felt nothing more than a jumbled puzzle pieces. Still he tilted his head and tried his best to form words.

"My head hurts." Gavin whimpered and George stared back but smiled. Instead pulling out a icepack and placing it on top of his head. Wincing at the sudden cold wash over it head but became relief. Feeling himself relax before his emerald eyes turned back to the rope on his wrists.

"Why am I tied up?"

George began to frown , "well I didn't know how you would react. I mean I had kidnapped you and all. I need you here Gavin. I need you so that Bridgette lets her guard down. Don't worry. I won't let you be there when I torture her."

"Torture?"

"Well I decided that a simple death wasn't enough. After all I need more...I want to her fucking be in pain. I want her to die _slowly_." His voice shivered in excitement and George gave a little squeak of happiness. Finally be got up and kicked all the stuff to the nearby by bucket. Gavin watched as George left through the back of the van. Another cold breeze made the brit shiver.

Finally he heard the front door open and shut. Turning his head, he saw George at the drivers seat. Grinning like it was Christmas day.

"Don't worry Gavin. We only have ten minutes left before we get there." George said happily as he turned on the engine. Gavin heard that very same rumble and purr from Dublish that he had always enjoyed.

Now he was very afraid.


	29. Chapter 29: Terrible Idea

*******  
 **By KnotgrassKola008. Disclaimer: I do not Nepeta, Chopper, Fluttershy, Gavin Free, Alex (ImmortalHD), Setosorcerer and Martin (Bodil40). Nepeta belongs to Andrew Hussie, Chopper belongs to Eiichiro Oda, Fluttershy belongs to Hasbro, Gavin works for RoosterTeeth, Alex and Martin and Seto do youtube. I do not do this for financial gain.**

 **Warning: Descriptive aftermath of torture in chapter.**

 **Chapter 29: A Terrible Idea**

The trip was slow.

Deathly slow.

At first the blond thought that it would pass by but he was wrong. Every single second was slow and only become worse. Each slight bump in the road made the car tremble, which worsened the ache in his head. At some point the blond fell onto his side, but he couldn't remember when. The back of his eyes hurt like someone was putting needles into them. The Brit wished to god that it would end. He hoped that George would take a break, but he didn't.

He just continued to hum.

The noise was neither irritating. but it certainly didn't cheer him up.

Still the drive continued on forward. The van smelled of dry blood and sweat, which irritated his nose. Every time he sneezed his headache would grow worse and worse. Even thinking was painful as his head felt like mush. He wondered if maybe he was on the verge of passing out again; but he somehow stayed conscious each time. It was like being pulled out of water. Suffocating, painful and feeling like you would never wake up again.

Without warning, the van came to a sudden halt. Gavin made no noise, but felt in the sharp pain that ran through his head. Hearing the doors to the van open only made it worse.  
Finally the van doors and the light from the sun burned his eyes. His hands quickly went to shield them as he felt himself suddenly being dragged. He rubbed his eyes and removed his hands. Finally adjusting to the light.

They were parked in the middle of a field.

His head turned as he tried to rest of the land. An open gate and fence was nearby with a large sign attached to the fence.

Trespassing is forbidden.

The road was next to it had cars passing by as well.

George had his arms wrapped around his waist as he tried to carry his brother. A small rucksack on his back as he grinned happily.

"Don't worry, its only a few minutes walk." George pointed to the left by even then Gavin couldn't spot any sort of house at all. It seemed to be miles of fields. Gavin squinted, but yelped as he felt himself thrown over Georges shoulder. Then feel the bustle of his brother walking. He could slowly see as the van become smaller and smaller as they walked away. For a moment he wanted to reach out and crawl back to Dublish. Though he let that feeling go and let his head drop.

It didn't feel right.

The van quickly disappeared as George stepped down a slope and out of Gavin's sight. Only now seeing that the wheat had been trodden on for maybe a few months. It was slightly bumpy and Gavin felt himself be jostled as they go. Even though they had been out for only a few minutes the sun began to make his neck sweat. Wearing his trench coat and scarf was possibly a bad idea (he was not going to take it off though).

For a few minutes they just walked with the wheat fields spreading out into the distance. Connecting with the blue sky. Gavin stared at them and only moved to wipe the sweat from his forehead. The wind was the only thing in ears but even then it was the smallest breeze he had felt.

"We...We're here." George muttered.

Gavin felt his body shiver, but was quickly pulled off before he could react even more. His feet hitting the ground and his knees giving out. George snatched his arms and pulled him back up. Helping him to get steady. The blond finally perked up his head and saw the building in front of him.

It did not live up to expectations.

It was only like one of those farm houses he would see on TV. It was smaller than he expected but certainly quite large in a sense. It was quite wide as he could count eight windows on both of the two floors. It had a flat roof with what seemed to be stone bricks on top which contrasted with the wooden outside. The wooden had taken the elements so was covered in patches of dirt. The doors in the front were metal and looked quite thick. Gavin stared at it and blinked. Between the wooden walls, the small windows and wheat fields surrounding it; the best word to describe would be plain yet endearing. It felt almost home as it was meant to placed there.

"It doesn't feel like a place where you would live." The words slipped out, but Gavin didn't try to cover it up.

"Bridgette found this little old world war two house out there. Even had a bunker and a basement. She placed us there and started the drug business. She wouldn't let dad near the stuff but made sure I helped send the packages and get the money. Mainly to pay for the land we live in. When she had enough, she built the house over it. Made the basement ten times bigger and even built tunnels. There are several exits miles away but they are still on the land." His brother pointed around as he explained and back to the house.

"How do we get in? They aren't bloody well gonna let us in." Snorted Gavin and George smirked.

"True but I know this house better than anyone else. I have escaped twice from it so I know how to get in and out." George grinned and shifted his body (letting Gavin sink to the floor). Moving towards the front of the house and getting to the wooden boards. His fingers dug into the side and with a single snap he pulled the wooden board out of its place. Going towards the door, he shoved it in the middle. Grunting loudly as he pushed the wooden board in the middle. The metal door squeaked out and a crack opened.

Leaving the board in place, he rushed back over to Gavin, grabbing the neck of the trench coat and dragged him over to the door. Gavin squawked and was suddenly thrown it. George landing onto him as the door cracked shut.

"They never suspected the wooden boards." George winked, but Gavin barely listened. His eyes suddenly concentrated on the room where he was now.

They seemed to be some sort of old hall that went on for miles. The carpet was cream and made his hands itch the longer he touched it. Pictures of family photos, vases of flowers on stands and doors dotted about. The smell of vanilla scented the air while the halls themselves felt chilly. Goosebumps having popped up on his skin.

George got up and pulled up Gavin with him and made sure to get him steady on his feet.

"It feels even weird. I thought it would be more...like the warehouse. All stone and bloody stuff. Its more like Faiths old home." Muttered Gavin.

"Bridgette...she's weird. I think she wanted both a simple life and to survive. When something possibly impeached both she would get rid of it as quickly as possible. Then when she made this place she always went on about the simple décor and how it should feel homely." George growled.

"Where do we go first?" Gavin asked.

"The security room. They would have already spotted us on the cameras but since Blackbeard's minions would know how to get around it would easily to get there. Though they would be smart enough to guard the doors." George turned his head slightly as he stared down one of the hallways. Grabbing Gavin's wrist, he helped his brother to his feet. Shakily the blond was finally able to steady himself. At least enough to shuffle his feet.

"Well at least you can walk."

Gavin didn't answer and just began to walk behind his brother. Leading him down the hallway. It felt like a winding maze and Gavin glanced to the windows that saw the outside until they turned a corner. Leading only to more doors and pictures. The scent of vanilla was still strong in the air which made his nose wrinkle. The place felt almost eerily silent which worsened by only there footsteps. Moving forward and forward. Turning a corner and then another corner.

George only stopped once and entered a room and quickly exited. Holding a rather small pistol in his hands.

"Its a pretty poor one. Poor quality and I only have a few bullets for it." His brother grumbled as he began to walk again. Gavin just shuffled after him again. Keeping his eyes on the cream carpet.

The minute they were at a corner did George stop. Making sure to peek his head around the corner. His brother clicked the pistol and before Gavin could react. George jumped and his pistol went off twice. The shot rattling around the hallway. George hitting the floor and happily grinning. Waving his brother over.

Gavin turned the corner and saw two dead bodies on the floor. Blood spurting out of their chests. Unmoving with guns in their hands. Gavin stared at them. For once he felt no stress and found it...common.

It was now common to see dead people.

His hand covered his mouth as the thought hit him. All emotion that should have been for two dead people were now projected on the fact he felt nothing. His eyes turned the floor as he did.

"Hey...I know I-"

"I'm use to it." Gavin blurted out the words and Georges iris widened. Though his expression became stoic. He just stepped over the bodies and towards the door. Gavin following behind him (as his fingers brushed against his trench-coat).

Into the room.

Which completely contrasted with the outside.

It was mostly metal and stone with several screens facing them. Each one with a camera number in the corner, several buttons and numbers and keyboards in front of the screens. The blue glow from the computer was the only thing that illuminated the room itself.

"You know how to control and edit shit right?" George asked and the brit nodded.

"Stay here, turn off anything that could be good for Bridgette. I'm going to the basement to kill her. Call your friends if you want."

Before Gavin could respond the door shut.

 **00000000000**

George shut the door and made sure to look away. Not wanting to see the expression on his brother's face. He knew Gavin was good at technology (Prium was pretty through with researching Gavin) so the security room would be easy. Still while the blond could certainly deal with the cameras and alarms, he had to take a more practical journey after all.

Besides; he wasn't taking Gavin to the basement.

He won't die then.

Pulling out his gun, he began to take slow steps as he went near the corner. Making sure that he could hear everything around him. The footsteps, his breathing, his heartbeat and anything else around him. Making sure to stop around the corner, clicking his gun and holding his breath.

Waiting and waiting.

Finally he heard it.

Loud footsteps. Running against the carpet as he heard each soft tap. The blond grinned as he heard them grow louder and louder. Finally he heard them be as loud as possible. He grinned and turned the corner.

 **BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!**

Dropping his arms and letting his gun hit the floor. He wheezed loudly as his hands went to his arm. Feeling the pain as the bullets were embedded in his flesh. Blood dripping down his fingers already. Five bullets were in his skin but the pain was nothing new. For now he could still kill her but would take a lot more effort than he wanted.

Still he killed maybe a quarter of Blackbeard's crew.

The corpses now littered the hall with guns and blood spurting from their wounds. Quite a few of them were twitching and rasping for breath but they would die. They all die soon enough. Walking over, he quickly grabbed any of the good guns he could carry. Making sure to go through there pockets and take any ammo.

Everything was in there rucksack anyways.

Finally stepping over the bodies he made his way to the other corner. It was a fork in the hall and he waited behind the wall. Once again taking out the new rifle and placing the ammo in it. Making sure to lock and load it was well.

Once again he wait until he heard loud footsteps running down the wall.

Then going and shooting them down.

Making sure to grab any extra ammo.

He halved Blackbeard's crew by almost a quarter itself.

By the time he finally got to the door of the basement, he had several bullet wounds in his arm, legs, thighs, foot and one had pierced his ear. Already he was covered mostly in blood and the pain he was in was dull. His hand reached for the door as he opened it.

Not expecting what was behind the door.

A small person was there. Well they were tied and on the floor but George could tell the person was dead. A massive pile of dried blood was underneath them and the horrendous smell of their corpse made the blond flinch. He had certainly dealt with the dead but this person had probably been dead for quite a bit.

Didn't help that the room was dark.

Still he moved forward and bent down on his knee. Pushing the corpse over and trying to see who they were.

Their face was badly bruised and the only feature that George could see was that all there teeth had been pulled out. Both ears had also been pierced with needles as well as there nose and cheek. The pink gums had become grey with time and dried blood was covering there mouth. There fingernails were pulled out; which left the dried pink flesh underneath. Even then even then several of her fingers had been bent sideways so that the bone poked out from the skin. There foot had been amputated with only the grey leggings and skin attached. The bone having been sawed through and flesh hacked away. The only thing that was possibly the most horrible thing was the fact her stomach, thighs and arms were showing.

The skin had been delicately skinned off. Enough to show the nerves but not enough to cause a rupture in the veins. The cuts were oval and the flesh underneath was dry. Painfully dry.

They wore green clothes and had brown hair.

George was pretty sure her name might have been Haruta.

"Sorry about Bridgette." He muttered softly. Pulling her body to the side of the room, grabbing a tarp and covering her. His head turning back to the stairs in the back.

Locking and loading his gun.

George began his descent down the stairs.


	30. Chapter 30: What Just Happened

*******  
 **By KnotgrassKola008. Disclaimer: I do not Nepeta, Chopper, Fluttershy, Gavin Free, Alex (ImmortalHD), Setosorcerer and Martin (Bodil40). Nepeta belongs to Andrew Hussie, Chopper belongs to Eiichiro Oda, Fluttershy belongs to Hasbro, Gavin works for RoosterTeeth, Alex and Martin and Seto do youtube. I do not do this for financial gain.**

 **Chapter 30: What Just Happened.**

As Gavin watched the door shut, his head turning back to the screen behind him, he moved slowly over and sat in the chair. He felt the sudden rough texture of the fabric and his hands placing themselves on the keyboard. The glow of the screens wasn't too dim but he wished there was more light. Each screen had a camera and the one in front of him was mainly words and codes. His fingers placed themselves on the keys but he stopped.

"I...He just wants me to turn off the system. All the traps and locks." He breathed in and out as he tried to rack his brain for details. He was an editor, a cameraman and knew quite a bit about science. Though he wasn't sure how complex this system was. Could he easily turn it off? Did he need a passcode? Would it be easier just to destroy the computer and everything?

So the blond decided to move out of the chair and remove all the cords at the side of the screens. The screens quickly flickered out and darkened the room. Gavin couldn't see that well except feeling his hands around him. Hands touching the wall nearby as he got to the door. Opening it and letting in the light. Walking back to the screens, he picked up the keyboard.

Slamming the side of it into the screen. Making sure to watch the cracks appear in the glass. He did this again and again (his insides turned as he destroyed the computers). Finally leaving the room in tatters.

He stopped as he took several steps down the hallway. The cameras in the corner of the hallways were off and it was easy to say they were disabled. Though he had no idea where he was going or what he was going to do now.

His eyes focused on the bloody trail on the floor, "that would lead to my brother...that would be the best option but...do I really want to see that? I could just go outside." His head turning towards the window nearby. Seeing the warm light filter through and hit the carpet which showed the wonderful sandy wheat fields outside. His brother was probably dealing with Blackbeard and Bridgette right now.

His body moved closer towards the window as he pressed his face against the glass. Feeling the heat and the warmth against his skin. It was nice but then his eyes caught something.

Something was in the distance.

Something was in the distance and it was coming at them very fast.

The brit stared before realising that they were coming directly at him. Screaming loudly before turning on his heel and racing down the corridor. Hiding behind a wall and curling up into a ball.

 **BOOOOOOM!**

Gavin felt the hall rumble but lifted his head. The crash sound wasn't that bad so turned to peek his head from the wall.

Where the window had once been a jeep was there instead. The front had only made it through which left the window gone and only a small hole for the front screen of the jeep. Still glass and concrete had littered the hallway. Still he moved closer and stared as he could finally make out who were in the jeep.

His friends.

They were clearly getting out, looking dazed while Sabo was still at the wheel. They didn't even notice Gavin. Even as Akura and Rythian screamed at Sabo for such reckless driving for only the blond to fist-bump the air. Marco pinching Aces cheek and the others just watching with the strawhats. His eyes teared up as he saw them, so moved to the closest window that was still intact. Rapping against it loudly.

Catching their attention was easy; to which several bright smiles appeared on their faces. He pointed to the door nearby and dashed towards it. Getting in front of it and gripping the heavy handle. Grumbling as he tried with all his might to at least push open the door a bit.

Only to fall on his back as he felt a sudden force slam open the door.

His back hit the floor and he wheezed as he felt more force on his front.

Opening his eyes, he could make out Seto and Chopper lying on him. Hugging his tightly. The blond smiled gently and petted the top of their heads carefully.

"GROUP HUG!"

"NoO-ACK!"

Gavin felt even more weight on him as Nepeta, Martin, Faith, Luffy, Alex and Akura quickly drop onto the pile. The blond felt all the air leave his lungs as he tried to scramble his way out of the pile. Finally dislodging his legs and rolling away. A smile on his face as Nepeta pounced on him.

"You're alive! You're alive!" Nepeta almost screamed and didn't dare let go the blond. He certainly smiled and squeezed back. Feeling the warmth and the smell of sweat and blood on her. He felt another person squish besides him and finally some more surrounding him. It was nice to hug them all again. He squeezed back. Hoping for the moment to never end.

Only for everyone to let go.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?" Babbled Chopper who began to check his ankle and head.

"My head hurts a bit but I feel dandy." Grinned the brit in return.

"Next time...I'm keeping an eye on you." Snorted Akura who patted the top of his head.

"Ok. Lets leave."

Gavin jerked up his head and saw Seto in front of him. Eyes filled with warmth but arms folded and a stern expression on his face. Gavin stared back.

"What?" the brit questioned back.

"Gavin...we could just leave you know. This whole crazy adventure, this whole nightmare and you have...suffered so much. It might feel like you can't leave but you can. The door is right there. Sabo and Ace and Marco with the others even said that they could deal with Bridgette and George. Can't we just go home?" The moment he finished he held out his hand. Offering to help the brit up. Gavin stared. His mind a buzz with questions.

Then he raised up his hand and took it. Being pulled up and grinning happily. Then pulling the tiny brunette into a hug.

"Thank you."

Martin hugged them again as he grinned. Then moved away with a warm smile. The group smiled and Rythian moved closer.

"You can walk back if you want and we will come back with the jeep." Sabo smiled brightly (Gavin could spot the small scar on his forehead from Blackbeard).

"Then we will get Bridgette, Blackbeard and George."

And then, it happened.

Phoenix screeched in horror and flew off Marcos shoulder, but Marco stayed completely still. There was a piece of glass sticking out of his back, blood soaking his shirt - and Brent stood behind him, hands shaking after plunging the shard into Marco. Tears were streaming down his face but he showed no remorse or empathy. He wasn't shaking at all and Gavin watched in horror.

"I'm not letting you hurt my son. Epically since he never killed Thatch." Brent stated and ripped the shard out. Marco gasped loudly and fainted. Collapsing on the ground as blood formed a pile and his face turned quite pale. Phoenix shrieked and quickly went for Brent. His father knocked the peacock out of the way and watched as the poor bird hit the hall.

Falling to the floor without moving.

"I killed Thatch." Whispered Brent.

"MARCO!" Ace yelled and charged straight for the blond. Brent turned towards him with tears down his face.

Ace faltered.

Brent swiftly cut into Aces face and a crack was heard. The freckled brunette hit the ground and his hands went to his face. Gavin saw the large, deep cut which had ripped apart the jaw and skull. Ace hissed loudly and Sabo went to his side. Pulling out tissues as he tried to stop the blood from both Ace and Marcos wound.

Gavin could only watch in frozen horror but reacted sharply went he felt something tug on his sleeve. He yelped as he slipped forward and hit the ground.

 **Rippppppp!**

His eyes opened as he saw the sleeve to Priums trench-coat was ripped off. Instead seeing Brent running down the hallway.

In his hands he had Priums sleeve.

Gavin's vision went red.

Chasing after his father.

Ignoring the yells behind him in anger.

He had enough.

 **0000000000**

George could feel his energy slowly drain away.

The bullet wounds weren't painful anymore and the blood was clotting a little. Though the amount he had been through had taken a toll on him. For now he could go on for maybe ten minutes or so.

Still he was in the basement so that was good.

The basement itself was a lot larger than one would expect. It was dark, smelled of mould, muddy footprints and such other things. The lightening was poor and every step he took, the bulb would flicker overhead. Making his eyes hurt a little. Still he continued forward.  
The walls and floor were made of stone with metal doors dotted around. Sometimes gunpowder would be spread on the floor or sometimes some sort of powder George couldn't describe.

Still he walked on forward.

His head was becoming fuzzy and the cold air was making him shiver.

He moved more and more.

Finally coming down to the end of the hall.

Presented with a large room.

Large metal cabinets towered over him with boxes placed everywhere. The lightening was poor enough that he could only see certain spots on the floor. The cold air had become painfully chilly and George gritted his teeth. He use to enter this place with an extra layer on or two.

Now he was just wearing the same clothes as he first met Gavin.

His eyes narrowed on the floor to see large muddy footprints.

Certainly too big to be Bridgette's.

George moved forward slowly. His eyes sharply darting everywhere as he tried to make out anyone or thing. His eyes listened to anything.

All he could hear was his own footsteps against the concrete.

The brit continued forward. Making sure to keep ahead and hope that he didn't take the wrong turn. Moving forward even more. The footsteps become less and less muddy. The prints were barely visible.

He took a turn and kept his eyes on the prints.

After a second turn he stopped.

George almost screeched as someone grabbed his jaw and he was slammed into the metal cabinet behind him. He could feel the bruise that would be on his back (bitch was weaker than he thought). Still the hand tightened around his jaw and he growled back. The gun pull from his grasp.

"Zahahahahaha!" He laughed loudly and it bounced around the room. George tried to reach his arms out but the pain only tightened around his jaw. The gun placed against his head.

"Well it is certainly nice to see you again! Too bad for you then!" His voice was almost booming and Blackbeard grinned. George wrinkled his nose as he smelled the alcohol and cherries on him. Trying to wiggle out, he only moved his mouth a small amount.

"Dad run!"

Blackbeard instantly turned his head. George grabbed the gun, moved it away and sank his teeth right onto the skin. Blackbeard howled it pain, leaping back.

The blond took his chance and kicked the man back. Hitting the metal cabinet, crashing into the floor. As the boxes and cabinet fell on him. The crash was loud and heavy. It wouldn't kill him sadly. George knew that very well. It would only pin him down for a few minutes.

"Did she tell you that if you found my dad then he would be top priority? That is certainly pointless. I am the one you should look out for." Snarled George. Giving a sharp kick to Blackbeard's head. The man choked out in pain.

George limped away.


	31. Chapter 31: Happy Ending

*******  
 **By KnotgrassKola008. Disclaimer: I do not Nepeta, Chopper, Fluttershy, Gavin Free, Alex (ImmortalHD), Setosorcerer and Martin (Bodil40). Nepeta belongs to Andrew Hussie, Chopper belongs to Eiichiro Oda, Fluttershy belongs to Hasbro, Gavin works for RoosterTeeth, Alex and Martin and Seto do youtube. I do not do this for financial gain.**

 **Chapter 31: Happy Ending**

His footsteps came to a standstill.

The air was getting colder and colder (which felt odd to the horrendous heat outside of the house). Still he his eyes narrowed at the person in front of him. Burning with wrath and aggression.

Glaring angrily at Bridgette who was standing near an exit.

The exit which would lead down another massive tunnel to another field miles away. Another escape tunnel in case of police or anyone invading the house. It was clearly going to be used at this moment. Still, George watched her carefully. Every movement, every action and anything that could help him kill her. He was certainly not gonna take his eyes off her.

She was leaning against the stone wall. The usual attire of combat boots, leggings, shirt, black jacket and short blond hair. He could see the several scars on her arms and neck which had faded over time. Scars that came from opponents and sometimes from when George tried to stab her. A rifle was in one hand which also leaned against the wall slightly.

His mind was swirling with thoughts and plans.

He took a few steps forward (echoing around the building). Bridgette lifted the rifle up swiftly and used both her hands to feel the weight. Grinning as she finally pointed it. Taking off the safety with a click.

"Found a nice dealer for this one you know. Though you know all of my business Georgie!" She smiled and her finger pulled the trigger. The noise rattled his brain but the sharp pain from his foot caught him first. It was worse than he expected but he still kept a straight face. It was part of the plan that he had already began to think of. He would get injured but it would be worth it.

He badly wanted to torture her.

She was already torturing him.

Two weakness colliding together would be enough to keep the two alive.

If one thing went wrong, a single change of mind or anything like that; would kill one or the other.

He took a few steps closer again. This time she shot again and he felt a cold pain in his knee cap. The bullet tearing through the bone and muscle. His mouth twitched slightly and he knew he would have to limp. He made sure to do so and Bridgette smiled. Limping wouldn't help but he was getting so much closer.

Another step and she shot him in the foot.

Another step and she shot him in the foot.

Then another bullet hit his thigh.

Another in the kneecap again.

He had made it a few feet away and Bridgette tilted her head.

"You know son, its rather nice and all you go out of your way to take all those bullets. Sad that your still human. So very, very sad. Well I still have enough bullets to at least put you out of your-"

A bullet whizzed and without warning it hit her neck. She screeched as her one hand went to the sudden, frantic pain in her neck. Blood violently spurting out of the wound. George grinned and pushed forward.

 **CRACK!**

He thought his knee cap could handle that strength

His body slammed into the ground and he cried out in pain. He turned his head but his eyes could only make out his bloodied knee. No bone, no flesh but certainly a lot of blood. He tried to move it but even more sharp pain slammed into him and he cursed loudly. Instead his eyes snapped towards his gun and his fingers almost grasped at it.

Until it was kicked away.

He turned to see Bridgette who looked between kicking him in the face to a wide grin. He saw that she had ripped a bit off of her shirt and wrapped it around her neck. Instead she just took a few short breathes. Then leaned against the wall.

"Aren't...you gonna sow that up?" It was a stupid thing to ask but it quite out of character. Bridgette put her own life before most things in the world. An injury to the neck was something she would not ignore so easily.

"See the scars? I think I can ignore that...to have a once in a life time opportunity to watch my own son die. After all the trouble you have caused me; I will certainly enjoy this very short brief of time." She almost cackled but George snarled. Instead he tried to drag himself forward. His fingernails trying to get him forward. He could barely pull himself forward. One of his fingers was still semi-healing. His nails couldn't even dig into the concrete, chilly floor.

"Why so short? I can fight it off." hissed the brit.

This time a serious expression settled on Bridgette's face, "No one can fight off death. You know just as well as I that you are not gonna make it. Your injuries and the injuries you have had beforehand are certainly gonna make the pain and your body struggle to keep you alive. Your bleeding right now, your face is pale and your eyes are losing light...I'm glad I'll never die like that." She sighed but watched all the same.

George wanted to leap right at her.

Instead he felt his body shiver and turn cold. All energy he had was gone and the pain he now felt was gone as well. He took a deep breath in and tried to move himself. His body wasn't reacting well. All he could do was talk, breath, listen and stare. The energy was gone, drained from his now dying body. All he could feel was tiredness. He wanted to sleep. His mind was slowing down. Any thoughts and plans were out of his head. It felt like cotton was shoved in his brain.

"F...Fuck you..." His voice at least called out to Bridgette who raised an eyebrow. George breathed in again and stated another 'fuck you'. He wasn't afraid of death. He was never afraid of death.

He never feared Death.

He never feared an afterlife.

He feared for Brent and Gavin's safety.

"I'll tell him that you loved him." Bridgette stated.

"It was never love...coming from you. I loved him all on my own. Gavin and my Dad don't deserve you!" This final piece of anger was finally caught him. His eyes shut and his entire body relaxed. Blood was now in a puddle underneath him and his face was deathly pale. Bridgette stared at him and stopped leaning. She instead just waited.

One minute passed before footsteps were heard.

They became louder and louder until she finally saw him.

Brent stopped and stared with wide eyes. She couldn't help but feel a warm smile on her lips. Her beautiful husband was right there. Her husband who she cherished and adored with all her might. He stared blankly. His eyes turning between George and herself. She waited carefully and then his feet moved.

She opened her arms.

Brent opened him.

Instead she felt sudden pain as her neck was sliced open.

She tried to screech but all she could do was gasp. Her hands around her throat as she felt the warm blood gush from her wound. Betrayal in her eyes as she stared at him.

Brent had blood his sweater. His eyes were both cold and manic while a cold smile adorned him face. A shard of glass was in his hands and he tilted his head. She collapsed onto her knees and made a horrific noise. She still had time. She could still live at least. Trying to reach out a hand. A warm bloodied hand raised towards Brent.

He picked up the rifle.

"p...please..."

"Shut the fuck up."

A single bullet through the head.

She hit the floor with a wet splat.

 **000000000000**

Gavin could only concentrate as he chased his father. He didn't care that his ankle was beginning to hurt or that his friends were yelling at him. His vision was hazy with anger and he had regained more energy in his angered state. Still the emotional adrenaline was pumping through his body as he continued sprinting ahead.

As he turned a corner, he saw Brent open a door and run in. Already he began to move forward, going into the room and straight down the stairs. His ears hearing the loud footsteps behind him. Even in the dark he was somehow able to keep up with his father.

Until he slipped.

He couldn't remember tumbling down the stairs until he hit the bottom. Clearly crying out in pain. Even as he hit the ground, he felt the urge to get back on his feet. His hands connecting with the solid floor and pushing himself to his feet. Even as he felt bile suddenly rise up his throat, he somehow managed to get a semblance of balance at least. He almost looked drunk as he tried to move forward. Finally getting to the light.

His eyes made out the boxes and metal poles that created a path and he once again tried to run forward. It was a little hard to stay in a straight line directly as his vision would go all funny. Even then he already was having a painful headache.

Still he couldn't slip up now.

"Uggggg..."

The sudden noise made the blond come to a halt as he turned his head. Watching as a large man suddenly appeared from the boxes piled over him. Gavin could feel his headache worsen as he stared. His eyes snapped shut as he placed a hand to his head. It felt like only a few seconds.

Then he couldn't breathe.

His eyes snapped open to see Blackbeard with a large grin and anger in his eyes. He stank of alcohol and cherries which somehow worsened his headache. The brits hands grasped at Blackbeard's hands and arms. Trying to pry away them away.. Another squeeze made him gasp for breath. He tried move about or even kick his legs but it was no use. He had lost all energy. He felt so tired. Barely having the strength to move.

He could feel the air get squeezed out of him.

Gavin's vision was slowly becoming fuzzy as dark spots showed up in his vision. He felt himself try to hack or cough for air but his vision went dark for only a few seconds.

"STAY AWAY FROM HIM!"

He felt the air finally but he hit the ground. Grunting in pain. He opened his eyes and saw the dark spots slowly disappear. Watching as he saw Martin and Akura fighting off Blackbeard. The brit tried to push himself up until he felt someone pick him up. He turned his head to see Alex. Fury and worry on his face.

"We will get you out of here. God damn your bleeding!" Alex yelped.

Gavin stared in confusion but brought a hand to his head. Feeling red, sticky stuff and saw blood on his hand. Panic swelled up on his chest and he turned his head. Gasping for air and Alex froze a little.

"Hey! Hey! Its ok. Calm down." Alex whispered and pulled the brit away. Gavin turned back to the fight. Only seeing Martin on the floor. Holding his head. Akura on her knees and holding her arm. Seto was already in front of Martin. His body trying to shield him. Blackbeard was already reeling back. Ready to punch.

 **Bang!**

Blackbeard hit the ground and stopped moving. Utter silence fell the group but Gavin turned his head towards the body. Seeing a bullet hole in his forehead. The brit turned his head. He wished it wasn't what he expected.

Nepeta stood there with a small gun. She was shaking a little and dropped the gun. She took a deep breath in and covered her face with her hands. Gavin stared and felt the sudden weight hit him. He wheezed out loudly and covered his face as well.

His friends turned to him slowly. Both in shock and confusion.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry...why do I have to mess everything up..." His sobbing was soft but everybody could hear his crying. He felt someone hug him but he didn't know who. His chest hurt and he wanted to scream out.

"Its ok Gavkitty. Its ok." Nepeta softly replied.

"No. Its never ok."

"Take Gavin up. I'm going to go get George and Brent." Akura stated and heard her footsteps.

"Why?"

Gavin didn't know who said why but he listened carefully.

"I am not...letting anyone else die today."

 **00000000000**

She continued to run forward.

Already she had began to clear away a large path by knocking over boxes and the stands that held the same boxes. Mazes were complex and made her head ache. Even if she found that it was harder to move about with guns, boxes, drugs and other items littering the floor; it would be easier to see Brent and George. As much as her anger and emotions pushed her passion but she wasn't going to let the two die. Even with the pain George caused and the Brent who Akura took no glance at...it felt wrong to leave them here.

She turned another corner.

Akura stopped for a moment as she came across the scene. Her stomach turning as she finally witnessed the sight.

George on his stomach, a small bit of blood underneath him. Staining his clothes. Brent nearby. He was on his knees nearby. Another body in front of him. Though Akura could only see half of it.

Marching over, her hand moved towards the blond and held his shoulder. He turned around and she felt her insides twist.

Brent was just smiling. It was a soft, fatherly smile which was all warm (her dad smiled like that). Normally a smile that that would fill anyone with happiness and pride but the effects were the exact opposite. Akura felt herself shiver and her mind screamed to run.  
His face, almost the front of his body was covered in blood. Most of it was still wet and sticky. Even worse that it was on his face and his hair. His eyes were cold and almost drained of any emotion. It was like someone had drugged him. He didn't look responsive at all.

"Brent? Hey Brent?" She tried to be soft as she shook his shoulder. He didn't even flinch or do anything. Her hands squeezed tighter and shook a little harder. Still he didn't move.

Her blue eyes finally moved onto the corpse in front of him.

Their was no face.

Akura knew it was Bridgette. She knew quite well it was her from the clothes. Still her head...her face had been unrecognisable. It had been beaten and beaten until it was nothing more than a bloody, mushy lump of flesh. Akura tried to distract herself and spotted a rifle nearby. Blood on the handle.

It had only been...a few minutes really. So that meant Brent had smashed Bridgette's face in, while alive, until she was nothing more than a body without a face. Akura shook the thoughts from her head.

Swiftly she picked up Brent. Carrying him over her shoulder.

For George, she had to be a little more careful with how she carried him. Enough not to jostle him at least.

When this was all done. She was going to come back to this place and burn it.

This place shouldn't exist anymore

 **0000000000000**

 **So I stopped doing author notes after the reviews stopped but here's another one. I edited this one myself and not by my beta. So it might have a lot more mistakes and problems. If anyone reads this story anymore. I am not really sure why I update this story anymore. Maybe its because I love these characters and I can't let them go. I love them enough to write them a lot. Well I hope I didn't get too sentimental there.**


	32. Chapter 32: Dead Ending

*******  
 **By KnotgrassKola008. Disclaimer: I do not Nepeta, Chopper, Fluttershy, Gavin Free, Alex (ImmortalHD), Setosorcerer and Martin (Bodil40). Nepeta belongs to Andrew Hussie, Chopper belongs to Eiichiro Oda, Fluttershy belongs to Hasbro, Gavin works for RoosterTeeth, Alex and Martin and Seto do youtube. I do not do this for financal gain.**

 **Chapter 32: Dead Ending.**

 _"Welcome back Gavin."_

 _His eyes slowly opened and he saw blue sky overhead. White, fluffy clouds dotting the sky and the fresh scent of grass on his nose. He yawned before pushing himself up. The feilds of grass surronded him and the grass he sat on was very soft. Though he spotted cracks in the sky and ground. They were liked a cracked mirror. His emerald eyes wavered over them before turning his head slighty._

 _Seeing Hector next to him was not odd. This time he wore a green raincoat, large glasses and yellow boots. Awarm smile gracing his face, he tilted his head slightly. Gavin just stared in return._

 _"Well that adventure was certainly something. Though you did quite a lot of damage to yourself." Hector chuckled as his fngers ran over the cracks in the ground. Gavin tried to open his mouth but he couldn't say anything. Still the blond shook his head slightly and leaned back._

 _"You did quite a lot of good though. Your friends are back in your little group and nothing can hurt you guys anymore. Still its rather sad. Faith lost a finger, Geoff lost an eye and Nepeta killed someone. Everyone else when through so much tramua. Even you got a lot of it. The fact your still here really shows your strenght." Hector grinned._

 _"I...I am sorry." Gavin whispered and rubbed his eyes._

 _Hector shook his head, "Its fine. I know I am a part of you but I don't hate you. Prium died from gun not shot by you. I do wish he had a longer life but thank you for keeping his trenchcoat in such good condition."_

 _"It got ripped." Whimpered the brit._

 _"You tried your best. You tried to keep the others safe and they were the ones who involved themselves into the first place. You made a lot of mistakes along the way but you tried your best." Smiled the short blond and Gavin could only grumble._

 _"Spaffing job I did...when did you start forgiving?" Gavin questioned._

 _"When you started to forgive yourself Gavin." Replied Hector and then the world started to crumble. Gavin could only watch as the cracks grew wider and larger. Spreading over the sky and grass. Making different shapes but it finally spread over the floor. A single crack was heard._

 _Then he began to fall into the darkness._

 _Waking up slowly._

 **00000000000**

The brits eyes pried open slowly and he shifted his body. Groaning a little as he moved his body and felt his joints pop a little. Finally he moved himself up right and yawned. He felt barely awake up but he felt awake at least. Still the same smell of hospital cleaning fluids and a hint of blood hit his nose. He grumbled at this and wrinkled his nose.

"Awake shit-head?"

He gave an odd noise but turned his head to See Akura next to him in the hospital chair. A wide grin on her face with some plasters and bandages on her. Faith was next to her with a needle, thread and his trench coat. Nepeta was next to her with a pale face and holding her arms. Alex next to him with a stern expression and folded arms. Seto squished between Rythian and Martin. The tiny brunette dozing slightly. Sabo was awake with an even more stern expression and Luffy next to him. Asleep.

"Wha..." Gavin slurred before he felt his side slightly poked by Alex.

"You were asleep for most the car journey. We brought you in too...it was Faiths idea." Alex snorted.

Faith huffed from the side, "it was your idea. Akura even helped carry Gav." Alex mumbled something angrily while Martin snorted with laughter. Gavin gave a little smile.

"Thank you Al." He smiled but the Russian turned his head away, "what's going on?"

This time Martin piped up.

"Chopper is helping out with everyone and since he's a doctor hes going to do surgery on George. George is in surgery right and has been for two hours. Ace is getting surger as well. They took Brent away but it was for different reason. The strawhats are also getting some extra checkups as well and you will as well. Also Celestia is here." He whispered the last bit and Gavin felt confusion sneek up on him.

"Well we are wanted crimminals basically. Shes covering up all the murders and everything and will be giving us collabrative stories for interviews with the police. They are waiting nearby to see George as well." Alex whispered and he felt even more alert. They were in a hallway and he could see two policemen down the hallway. Discussing to each other.

"Oh..." He mumbled and started to relax.

"Also Geoff and the others will be here soon." Grinned Martin.

"Really! He will here soon!" The brit squeaked in excitment and felt a lot of energy return back to him. Turning his head to see if he could spot them.

"He meant later for a reason you idiot!" Growled Akura but a squeak from Nepeta really froze her. The blue-haired fighter turned slightly and moved over to touch the cat-girl. Her shoulder froze and a look of terror. Her back hitting the wall and her head as well. She covered the back of her head. The group fell silent and nobody moved.

Nepeta didn't move except she shook slightly.

This time Gavin got up and shuffled towards the greek girl. Nepeta didn't move and the blond bent down.

"You want a hug?" He asked.

Nepeta nodded slightly.

The brit moved closer and wrapped his arms around her. Making sure he held onto her tight and squeezed a little. Lifting her up, he shuffled back to his seat and sat down. Gently patting her back and making soft noises. The hallway filled with soft sobs before they becaming even more choked sobs. Tears rolling down her face and onto his shirt. Sniffling and sobbing loudly. The blond smiled continually until her sobs became quieter and quieter.

Martin went to pick her up and he held her instead.

Then footsteps could be heard.

Gavin perked up his head and heard the footsteps getting louder and louder. Everyone turned their head down the hallway. Even the two officers had stopped talking and were now silent. Finally they appeared from the cornor.

Gavin got to his feet and just stared at his friends. They stared back and before the blond could even think; he ran forward. His ankle hurt a little but the pain was ignored. Needing to get to them. Needing to make sure they were ok. His footsteps and heartbeat pounded in his head but his feet skidded to a stop only a few meters away from them.

Geoff's left eye was missing. It was gone. A blackeye patch was covering it and while he had bruises...the eye patch stood out. He still had that same goofy grin and he looked very pleased to see him.  
Ryan had a large red scar on his neck. It had been sown up and was red from the dried blood. Bags were under his eyes and his arms were bandaged.  
Jack and Ray were also bruised but they looked alright to say the least.  
Micheal looked very torn up. Bruises on his face, his arms and legs with plasters and bandages covering most of his body. Even his nose looked quite broken.

Geoff just opened his arms, "Hi Gavin."

The blond shoved himself into the brunette and burst into tears. Sobs escaped him and tears rolled down and onto Geoffs muddy shirt. He squeezed tight and hoped to never let go. Hoping to god he would have Geoff and everyone else nearby him. He already felt the others hug in return. Gavin continued to cry and let all emotions escape him. Alredy they echoed down the hallway.

Gavin was thankful they all got out of it alive.

 **000000000000**

After a while and a few checkups and Celestia giving them a collabertive story and the police interviewing them...they were all able to go home. Ace was free but need anti-bacterial cream and other such stuff but he went out with his brothers. The strawhats had also been able to leave and decided to go and stay with the two brothers. Chopper had decided to stay with the strawhats until they healed and then stay with Gavin. So they waved the canadian off in the carpark.

Geoff, Ryan, Jack, Ray and Micheal were going to sleepover at Gavins place with Akura, Faith, Nepeta and Alex. Martin and Seto deciding to go home, shower and change for once. They had changed clothes in a while and needless to say they all needed it.

It broke Gavins heart to watch them leave but he felt some hope that they would come back in the morning. Still they made there way to Dublish. The van looked alright but the paint on the side had been scratched up quite a bit. Already he could hear Alex angrily grumbling to himself before they climbed into Dublish.

The car journey was slow but Gavin felt like he needed it. Jack driving because Geoff hadn't manged to with one eye yet. Everyone else was in the back. Ray was making some jokes and Micheal was making snorts. Ryan was silent and Nepeta was as well. Alex was tpping his fingers against the metal and Faith was humming.

"How's George?" Geoff spoke softly and the brit almost jumped as he found the brunette leaning on his chair.

"He's out of surgery but still under heavy medication. Hes gonna be delerious for two days. I just hope he's alright." Mumbled the blond in return. His eyes returning to the window. Seeing cars pass by and the sky slowly becoming a darker blue. It was beautiful.

"Prium is gonna be kept in for a few days. Their gonna a few tests by him but...they think he would need to be in a resideentail treatment center. They think it would be the best thing. They think its serve PTSD and worried that he might repress his memories." Geoff replied softly.

"He hasn't had the best life..." Gavin muttered but then Geoff tugged on his scarf. the blond turned to slightly face him.

"I...I didn't want to bring this up but you remember RoosterTeeth right?"

The brit at first stared blankly but his mind slowly clicked, "you mean that gaming company?"

"Yeah..." Geoff spoke, "they offered us a deal to move to America, work the dicks off for them. Mainly playing videogames. Well...Micheal, Ryan, Jack and me want to take the deal and move to America. Ray is staying here. The offer is still too you as well but it they have given us a month in advanced."

The blond stared and turned his head to stare out the window. His brain turning as he began to think. A deal to America. A new job in America. To be able to push the past away.

"I'll think it over."

 **000000000000**

Gavin was so happy to see the house again.

His own little household.

Even the builders had fixed up the massive hole when George drove Dublish through it. No cracks and no sign that a van had crashed into it. He almost leapt out of the van as he tried to race to it and open the door. Even figeting as Geoff had the keys and opened it. He almost pounced through the door.

It was cold.

The lights were turned off and the heating was off as well. Already goosebumps were on his skin but he didn't care. He jumped on the couch nearby. Feeling the shivers run up his spine and his body. Making himself turn over and feel his face on the fabric. He missed his couch so much. He missed being home...though it didn't feel like home anymore. He saw the lights flicker on and couch see the slight dust lining on everything. His hand connected with the floor and he wiped away a bit of dust. It wasn't much but enough to see on his fingers.

The others entered behind him. Everyone moving towards the couch as well. Gavin quickly moved off and sat on the floor. Geoff left towards the kitchen with Jack following behind them and Faith as well. Ryan, Micheal, and Ray sat on the couch. Alex bugded up next to the brit while Nepeta sat in the cornor of the couch. Knees against her chest and eyes to the floor.

"Do you want to do anything Nep?" Questioned the russian but no reply came of it. Gavin wanted to comfort her but she refused anything in the van. He reached out anyways and tried to touch her shoulder but she brushed it away. Gavin felt hurt hit his chest but he moved away.

Faith came back with hot cocoa for everyone and sat besides Nepeta. She didn't brush the pink-haired girl away but she didn't make any contact. Nepeta was in shock. That was all there was too it.

Micheal walked over to the tv nearby and pulled out a controller.

"Gav...you wanna play dome minecraft?"

The brit felt silent before smirking a little.

"Yeah."


	33. Chapter 33: Secert ending

*******  
 **By KnotgrassKola008. Disclaimer: I do not Nepeta, Chopper, Fluttershy, Gavin Free, Alex (ImmortalHD), Setosorcerer and Martin (Bodil40). Nepeta belongs to Andrew Hussie, Chopper belongs to Eiichiro Oda, Fluttershy belongs to Hasbro, Gavin works for RoosterTeeth, Alex and Martin and Seto do youtube. I do not do this for financal gain.**

 **Chapter 33: Secert Ending**

Two days later, they found out that George had escaped from the hospital.

A painc took over the blond but as he found out but as much as he wanted to find his brother...he didn't want to. He certainly had bonded with the blond but their dynamic was quite off. Still Gavin both sympathised and disliked George. He hurt so many people (Gavin didn't forgive him that much) but had done a lot to protect him. Though nobody seemed to react that much to his disappearence besides the police and hospital. He was still suffering from pretty serious injuries and worry swelled in Gavin's chest.

Still he stayed at home for the two days. Geoff was getting use to his one eye and began to constantly bump into things. Jack was helping everyone along and giving support whenever they needed it. Ryan was coming and going. Sometimes Gavin would see him scratching the scar on his neck and sometimes seeing the blue-eyed male just silent. A tense silent that Gavin couldn't break him out of.

Micheal was healing but he would find the ginger punching walls or outside screaming. On the second day, Alex and Micheal beat each up other up but Geoff manged to yell at them. Micheal was silent and Alex left the house. They weren't talking to each other. Ray was quite upbeat though sometimes looking worried. Playing games and making jokes. Gavin found it relaxing.

Nepeta was not doing so well.

She had heavy bags under her eyes and her movements were becoming sluggish. Her usually messy hair was greasy and her skin had sweat marks on her tanned skin. Nepeta was barely registering anything and even then her voice barely went above a whisper. She would curl up on the couch (like what the brit use to do). Staring or asleep. Her mind seemed to be frozen in place. Nothing really pushed her forward and the fact she was speaking at least was a miracle. It took quite a while for Gavin to open back up again. Still she would nibble at her food and drink her water.

Though she was beginning to draw again.

Having a pencil, pen and paper in her hands motivated the greek girl to draw. Normally she spilled out all her emotions through the pages. Scratching the nib rapidly against the paper, frantically scribbing and never rubbing out. She was quick about each one. She would only stop after her wrist would hurt from how long she held her pencil. Then would leave them on the table.

Gavin had seen them once or twice but decided that he shouldn't. They were emotionally drawn pieces. They were scratchy, they had a lot of shading too it but they all reflected on Nepeta. Most were monsters. Scratched out, bleeding and bodies that were more like flesh without any bones underneath. Gavin couldn't exactly describe them in good detail but he certainly felt very ill at ease when he stared at them. In the end Faith took them away and placed them all in her bag.

Faith was a saint.

She somehow kept peace and harmony itself in the household. She woke up early, checked on everyone, prepared breakfast and continued to help Nepeta and anyone else through out the day. The pink-haired woman was graceful and kind to anyone in the house. She continually made sure nothing went wrong. If an arguement or problem arouse then she also slid right in to sort it out. A few choice words and actions lead for the problem or arugemnt to fizzle out. She kept a sane mind and made sure to keep on going forward.

The blond enjoyed being home.

He enjoyed being with his family.

Even if for now it was a little broken.

 **00000000000000**

It had been two weeks later since George had escaped.

His friends had decided on a long-term sleepover where they would constantly come over from new jobs or visit or even sleep the night. Nepeta was perking up at the company but was still quite silent aside. Chopper would come and go with the strawhats still in his care, trying to find a new job and also bringing over medical work. He would be writing out papers and reading books on blankets and pillows. Aleks, Martin and Seto began to bring old video games and their consles. Old Zelda games, pokemon and such other old games. The pixels and music made the brit relax and take his mind off things.

It was a late friday night.

Everyone had fallen asleep. Seto upright on the couch with a blanket over him, Alex was curled up on the floor next to Setos feet, Martin curled up on the couch close to Seto and Chopper half off the couch. Akura was all over the place and she was snoring quite a bit. Nepeta had moved into a sleeping bag with Faith close next to her. Only Gavin was up.

The lights were off and the dim light from his nintendo was lighting up his face. The beat from the music was keeping him alert and he continued his battle. He had been playing for four hours from now, his eyes bloodshot and movement becoming sluggish. Already he was down to two pokemon.

"Please Articunio...Please..." He softly whined as his fingers hit the buttons.

 **Knock! Knock!**

His head snapped to attention as he heard the knocking against the door. Turning back to his nitendo, he quickly paused the game and snapped it off. Getting off the chair and moving towards the door. He felt relaxed and felt no hesitation in opening the door. It opened with ease.

Revealing George there was a surprise.

His twin brother faced him. It was like last time but everything was different. George was soaking wet. He wore the usual leather jacket but Gavin could see a soaked t-shirt underneath and wet jeans as well. He wore sneakers as well. His face was bruises, bags were under his eyes and the strong smell of blood was on him. Though Gavin couldn't see any injuries. His hair was soaked so badly that it looked like a wet blond mop on his head. Trembling like a leaf in the rain. He didn't even have his famous grin on his face.

It looked a lot different from the normally confident and strong George he knew.

"Come in." The words blurted out of Gavins lips and George stared at him. Still he moved into the home while still trembling. The brit watched as his brother leaned against the wall and looked out of the window. He was making a puddle underneath him. Still he leaned against the wall and stared out of the window.

Gavin left and came back with a towel.

His brother grabbed it and began to slowly wipe his face and hair. Letting the rain water getting soaked up the towel. He had least dried his hair and face before handing it back. It was quite wet and Gavin decided to place it on the table.

Gavin stared at George while his brother continued to stare outside. The silence was much more welcoming. The rain against the house pattered gently and echoed around. For once it cleared the brits mind. Though his mind couldn't think up anything to say. He certainly knew that his brother had both failed and endangered him on this journey.

"Gavin..."

Shifting too attention, the blond couldn't help but let his shoulders become tense. George still kept his gaze outside. His voice was horse.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm...doing better..." The blond weakly chuckled but George didn't glance at him.

"Dad's not doing well. The doctors say their gonna move him and give him treatment. Hes gonna need therapy and they think he needs medcine. Hes...he is not doing well Gav." George whispered softly as he stared out the window. A glazed look in his eyes like he couldn't comprhend it. Gavin had gotten it all from the doctors but...hearing it from his own brother about their father just...it didn't settle right with him (it never will).

"Since that bitch is dead I've gotten all the bank details and money I could scrape up. Most of it is going to Dad's therapy but theres a lot left over...here." His brother held out an envelope and Gavin took it. Inside were a lot of bills. Gavin counted and it went into five hundred at least. For a moment he could speak and stared at his brother with mouth wide open.

"George...this is too much...I..." The blond could barely even splutter out his words as he spoke. Soo much money in one place. In his hands.

"Its meant to be yours. Its your share really. We have enough money to last us a while and it makes sense that it goes to everyone in the family." Snorted George and shook his head.

"Ah...thanks."

George turned his head but a smile. A soft smile had come on his face. It was warm and filled with satifaction. Gavin smiled back even as George stared outside.

"I came here to say goodbye actually." The blond spoke and Gavin blinked in confusion.

"Goodbye?" He questioned blankly.

"The police know me. They are still after me. I'm gonna leave the country." George continued and Gavin nodded wordlessly. He had forgotten that George was still a crimminal. For once everything had calmed down. A life of running away from the life was all he had.

"I know what your thinking and to be honest I'm fine with it. I think that I need to get out of the country. I want to go to everywhere. Every state in America, every country, capital and town in the world. I want to take pictures, collect souviners and run away from the cops in a motorcycle. Maybe get a cool tattoo. Get into a bar fight." A grin was plastered on his face as he listed it off. Gavin couldn't help but smile back.

"Of course I'll always return to see dad and you." George warmly spoke.

"I'm not gonna be here. In two months I'll be in Texas, America."

Whatever warms were on his brothers face had left in surprise. Staring at him in shock before he finally seemed to nodd.

"Rooster Teeth. Its a company that saw our videos and they wanted to hire us. I was hesitant but thankfully gave me a month to think about it. I'm...I want to go and I want to do great thing swith them. Geoff, Micheal, Ryan and Jack...Ray is staying here. Though we have been given two months until we leave." Gavin smiled.

"What about your friends?" George questioned.

"I'm gonna tell them tomorrow. Either way will not not leave them alone for two months. I want to be by their side. Hang by them and make them laugh. I want to make the best memories I can with them. Even when I move I want to call them, text and visit them no matter what." Gavin grinned.

Another silence fell betwen the two.

Until Gavin suddenly had a face full of something wet. He almost squeaked in surprise and pulled the fabric off him. Seeing suddenly a dark green wet bandana. For a moment he stared at it until he glanced back at his brother who was smirking like a child.

"Keep it. As a memory for all the shit I put you though." George grinned and turned around.

"I'll keep it...since I will never forget you." Replied Gavin.

Though George was already out of the door and into the rain. Gavin watched as he raced down the path and finally leave his sight.

Holding onto his bandana.

 **0000000000000**

 **So it had been quite a while since I updated. To be honest I just lost my energy and I feel like I couldn't write. Thankfully I have one more chapter until this is finished. A whole trilogy of this finished. To be honest I'm shocked but a little happy. I like to at least finish things I have done.**


End file.
